Ona, On, My
by euphoria814
Summary: AU niewilkołaczek, gdzie pożar Hale'ów się wydarzył
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Ona, On, My**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała cudowna okularnicaM :***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Stiles/Derek**  
 **Raitng: +18**  
 **Info: AU niewilkołacze, pożar się wydarzył, a Stiles oraz Derek mieszkają w Nowym Jorku i nigdy się nie poznali, totalny kid fick, bo tak. Ostrzeżenie o zmiennym punkcie widzenia czy coś:P**

* * *

Stiles nie wie do końca dlaczego, ale zatrzymuje się, gdy słyszy coś dziwnego niedaleko wind. Skręca wciąż z kubkami z kawą w jednej ręce i stosem dokumentów w drugiej, i dostrzega niewielką różową kulkę, która okazuje się być kilkuletnią dziewczynką.

\- Co tu robisz, skarbie? – pyta cicho, odkładając na podłogę teczki.

Niemożliwe, żeby dziecko trafiło tutaj przez przypadek. Znajdują się na przedostatnim piętrze budynku Hale Constructions i wszyscy tutaj potrzebują przepustek. W innym wypadku winda nie zabierze ich wyżej niż na trzydzieste piętro.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – pyta ponownie, bo dziewczynka na chwilę przestaje łkać i patrzy na niego zaskakująco wielkimi niebieskimi oczami, w których przebłyskują zielone refleksy.

\- Erica – odpowiada dziecko i obejmuje się ramionami.

\- Jestem Stiles – przedstawia się, przyklękając. – Przyszłaś tutaj z mamą? – pyta ostrożnie.

Dziewczynka kiwa przecząco głową. To przynajmniej ogranicza jakoś zasięg poszukiwań.

\- Przyszłaś z tatą? – pyta ponownie, ale dziewczynka krzywi się, co grozi kolejnym  
wybuchem płaczu.

\- Przyszłam z ciocią – mówi w końcu Erica.

\- Na pewno się o ciebie martwi – zapewnia ją Stiles, ale dziewczynka nie wygląda na przekonaną. – Musimy jej poszukać. Jestem pewien, że sporo osób cię teraz szuka – dodaje, ale usta Erici układają się w podkówkę. – Nie, nie. Nie płacz – prosi Stiles, bo cholera, ale to jego kryptonit. – Poszukamy cioci razem – obiecuje i wyciąga dłoń w stronę dziewczynki, która z pewnym wahaniem na nią spogląda. – Mój tata był szeryfem w małym miasteczku w Kalifornii. Wiesz gdzie leży Kalifornia? – pyta Stiles i nie czeka nawet na odpowiedź. – Wokół było mnóstwo lasów. Pamiętam jak pewnego lata mój kolega zgubił się w Rezerwacie i całe miasteczko go szukało. Mój tata był tym, który go znalazł i oddał rodzicom – wyjaśnia. – Może to nie ty się zgubiłaś, ale twoja ciocia? – próbuje i Erica marszczy brwi, ale przygląda mu się z zainteresowaniem. – Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy urządzili akcję poszukiwawczą? – proponuje i dziewczynka w końcu przyjmuje jego dłoń. – Jak wygląda twoja ciocia? – pyta, gdy wstają.

\- Ciocia ma teczkę i kręcone włosy – tłumaczy Erica.

Ściska jego dłoń mocno, jakby bała się, że Stiles ją puści, więc od czasu do czasu poprawia chwyt.

\- A pamiętasz jak ma na imię? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Ciocia Wright – odpowiada szybko Erica.

Stiles nie spodziewał się nazwiska, ale ono i tak wiele mu nie daje. Żaden Wright nie pracuje na tym piętrze.

Podchodzą do jego zawalonego dokumentami biurka i wyciąga z szuflady kolorowe mazaki, kilka kartek i wszystko co tylko wygląda na ciekawe. Zszywacz chowa na wszelki wypadek, ale spinacze i kubek z magnesem na nie mogą się przydać. Sadza Ericę na swoim krześle i sięga po telefon wystukując wewnętrzny ochrony.

\- Jim? – pyta, gdy recepcja odzywa się po kilku sygnałach. – Na naszym piętrze znalazłem dziewczynkę, której ciocia się zgubiła. Erica, blond kręcone włosy, niebieskie oczy, lat… - mówi i waha się.

\- Osiem – podpowiada mu dziecko.

\- Osiem - powtarza do słuchawki. – Dziewczynka, nie ciocia. Ciocia nazywa się Wright. Jeśli zgłosi się do ochrony, powiedz, że mała jest cała i zdrowa. Siedzi przy moim biurku i rysuje - dodaje.

Erica zaczyna na kartce kreślić długopisem jakieś wzory i Stiles wcale nie jest zaskoczony, gdy rozpoznaje kształt biura. Mała ma talent, w zasadzie dobrze odwzorowuje przestrzeń chociaż ewidentnie brak jej wprawy. Proporcje są dobre, ale nie widziała całego biura, więc obrazek urywa się nagle, co wydaje się ją irytować.

Stiles zerka na nią i na drzwi gabinetu prezesa. Zebranie Zarządu przesunięto z nieznanych powodów i jego szef zabarykadował się tam z innymi, co jest irytujące, bo do dzisiaj muszą złożyć dokumenty dotyczące przetargu i jeśli tego nie zrobią, nie wezmą w ogóle udziału w pierwszej fazie. Do tego potrzebny jest mu cholerny podpis, a Boyd zniknął w gabinecie Hale'a jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu i wciąż nie wyściubił nosa.

Kilku innych asystentów mija jego biurko nawet nie zwracając uwagi na dziewczynkę. Kiedy przeprowadził się do Nowego Jorku parę lat wcześniej, nie sądził, że to co mówiono o ludziach z wielkich miast było prawdą. Stereotypy przecież mogły kłamać. Nie w przypadku nowojorczyków. Znieczulica społeczna sięgnęła tutaj zenitu. Mała mogła plątać się po ich piętrze godzinami i nikt nie zainteresowałby się dlaczego kilkulatka przebywa tutaj bez opieki.

ooo

Derek nie jest do końca pewien czy dobrze słyszy. Kobieta z teczką dokumentów pod pachą i garsonką, która krzyczy wręcz służby społeczne stoi jednak przed nim i nie wydaje się fatamorganą. Boyd już przegląda papiery i wnioskując z jego miny, wszystko wydaje się legalne.

\- Mam córkę? – pyta, bo to słowo jest tak ciężkie na jego języku.

Nienaturalne i obce.

\- Erica ma osiem lat. Po egzekucji jej matki – zaczyna Wright i urywa.

\- Kate Argent – dopowiada za nią Derek, bo minęło prawie dziewięć lat odkąd… - Z którą miałem romans, a która spaliła posiadłość moich rodziców z nimi w środku – dodaje, bo wie, że kobieta nie wykrztusi z siebie tego.

\- Erica ma osiem lat i została oddana pod naszą opiekę podczas, gdy panna Argent odsiadywała wyrok. Nie było powodów, by szukać ojca odkąd miała pełne prawa do dziecka. Jednak zostawiła wzmiankę w testamencie… - ciągnie dalej Wright.

\- Skąd pewność, że to dziecko Dereka? – pyta Boyd rzeczowo. – Ta kobieta była psychopatką – tłumaczy spokojnie prawnik.

\- Jestem przekonana, że to szok dla pana, panie Hale – odpowiada Wright spokojnie. – Jednak zrobiliśmy badania DNA…

\- Bez zgody mojego klienta? Skąd mieliście próbkę? – pyta Boyd.

\- Panie Hale – wzdycha Wright, uporczywie kierując wszystko w jego stronę. – Do identyfikacji ofiar użyto metody DNA – tłumaczy kobieta nie dodając jednak słowa pożar. – Które teraz znajduje się w archiwum laboratorium. Szukając ojca Erici, nie szukaliśmy pana. Braliśmy pod uwagę raczej któregoś ze współwięźniów z innego bloku. Albo strażników – wzdycha Wright i Derek wie, że pracowniczka opieki społecznej ma za sobą tuzin podobnych rozmów.

Możliwe, że nawet trudniejszych.

\- Mam córkę – mówi, bo jedynie to teraz kołacze się po jego głowie.

Boyd podnosi się w końcu znad dokumentów i ściąga okulary z nosa.

\- To wygląda na oryginalne – odpowiada jego prawnik, przesuwając w jego stronę kartkę z jakimiś słupkami. – Porównali jej DNA z DNA twoich rodziców.

Boyd nie mówi nic więcej i nie musi.

\- Mam córkę – mówi Derek po raz kolejny i teraz to słowo brzmi jakoś lepiej w jego ustach.

Mógłby się do niego przyzwyczaić.

\- Czy mogę ją zobaczyć? Czy ona wie o mnie? Kim jestem? Co zrobiła jej matka? – zasypuje urzędniczkę pytaniami, a kobieta nie wygląda na zaskoczoną.

\- Nie wie, że jest pan jej ojcem. Nie byliśmy pewni czy będzie się pan chciał podjąć odpowiedzialności. Prawdę powiedziawszy prawie włamałam się tutaj siłą. Dotarcie do pana jest prawie niemożliwe – tłumaczy Wright. – Słyszała o swojej matce. Dzieci w sierocińcach są brutalne – dodaje, odwracając nagle wzrok.

\- Gdzie jest? – pyta, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

\- Została z pańską asystentką – odpowiada kobieta.

Derek naciska przycisk interkomu niezwłocznie i czeka aż Jenny odbierze.

\- Tak, panie Hale? – pyta dziewczyna.

\- Wprowadź Ericę – mówi i przypomina sobie nagle, że Jennifer nie wie kim ona jest. – Wpuść dziewczynkę, która przyszła z panią Wright – dodaje.

Zaczyna stukać palcami o blat biurka, bo po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie wie co czuć. Coś w jego klatce piersiowej narasta, ale coś też umiera. Dusi się jak wtedy, gdy strażacy wyciągnęli z domu tylko jego. Cudem uratowanego tylko dlatego, że konstrukcja, którą zaprojektował jego ojciec zawaliła się tak, że odcięła jego pokój od płomieni. Całą resztę strawił pożar. Wszystkich strawił pożar.

\- Jennifer? – pyta, naciskając ponownie guzik interkomu. – Wprowadź dziewczynkę – przypomina neutralnym tonem i już słyszy, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Panie Hale – zaczyna jego asystentka niepewnie. – Nie wiem jak to się stało… Przysięgam, że jeszcze kilka minut temu siedziała tutaj i… - Derek rozłącza się i wstaje tak gwałtownie, że wywraca filiżankę z kawą.

\- Erica jest bardzo ciekawską dziewczynką. Pewnie wyszła na spacer… - zaczyna Wright, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

Wychodzą, a nie wybiegają, ale Derek czuje, że jego kroki są dłuższe. Jennifer patrzy na niego lekko blada, a jej czerwone paznokcie wybijają nerwowy rytm na szarej teczce.

\- Co tu jeszcze robisz? – pyta Derek. – Szukaj jej – dodaje odrobinę za głośno, bo dziewczyna prawie wyłamuje swoje obcasy, gdy pospiesznie rusza zza biurka.

O ile wcześniej kilka osób rzucało im dziwne spojrzenia, tak teraz wszyscy się gapią. Szum w biurze ustaje i Derek zaczyna żałować, że nie wyjechali piętro wyżej do jego prywatnego gabinetu. Został jednak zaskoczony podczas zebrania zarządu i to jego jedyne wytłumaczenie.

\- Szukamy dziewczynki około ośmiu lat – zaczyna Boyd, korzystając z ciszy, która zaległa.  
– Ma na imię Erica… - dodaje i nie kończy.

Z najdalszego kąta sali wyłania się nagle jakiś dzieciak w tanim garniturze, który wygląda na o wiele za duży. Czerwieni się prawie tak mocno, że Derek nie dostrzega jak wiele pieprzyków na ma twarzy. Nie to jednak zwraca jego uwagę.

Dzieciak kimkolwiek by nie był, trzyma za rękę jego córkę.

Erica ma lekko zadarty nos, który przypomina mu o Kate, ale ta myśl szybko zostaje wymazana, gdy dziewczynka szepcze coś do swojego towarzysza, a ten z lekkim uśmiechem wręcza jej kartkę. Mała w końcu puszcza rękę nieznajomego i staje koło Wright niepewnie.

\- Zgubiłaś się ciociu – mówi Erica i kobieta z opieki społecznej wygląda na zaskoczoną.

\- Znalazłem ją koło wind i nie chciałem, żeby się bała – zaczyna dzieciak speszony i Derek jest pewien, że chłopak umilknie, ale ten strzela oczami wszędzie byle tylko nie spojrzeć na nich i kontynuuje. – Pomyślałem, że ktokolwiek zauważy jej zniknięcie, zadzwoni do ochrony – ciągnie dalej chłopak i Derek ma prawie ochotę walnąć się w czoło, bo to faktycznie powinni byli zrobić na pierwszym miejscu. – Poinformowałem Jima i zabrałem ją do swojego biurka. I mam nadzieję, że się pani nie denerwowała, pani Wright.  
Przepraszam jeśli zrobiłem coś nie tak. Nie mamy tutaj procedur na wypadek odnalezienia dziecka… - paple dalej chłopak.

\- Wracaj do pracy, Stiles – wchodzi mu w słowo Boyd, ucinając skutecznie wszelkie dyskusje.

Chłopak czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej i kiwa głową, a potem odwraca na pięcie. Znika odprowadzany ich wzrokiem, a Erica wciąż ściska w dłoni kawałek kartki.

\- Sądzę, że będzie lepiej jeśli wrócimy do gabinetu – szepcze Boyd wprost do jego ucha i Derek nie może nie zgodzić się z tą sugestią.

Całe piętro udaje, że pracuje, ale wciąż zerkają na nich niepewnie. Pierwsze czego chce uniknąć to rozgłos.

ooo

Stiles nie bardzo wie, co ma zrobić kiedy w dwa dni później znajduje Ericę ukrytą pod swoim biurkiem. Dziewczynka ma na sobie różowy sweterek poplamiony czymś, co do złudzenia przypomina kawę. Nie płacze, ale wygląda na przestraszoną, co wcale mu się nie podoba. Rozgląda się ostrożnie, ale nigdzie nie widzi cioci Wright, więc marszczy brwi.

\- Cześć – wita się Stiles cicho, odsuwając krzesło. – Wyjdziesz?

Erica kręci przecząco głową.

\- Ciocia znowu się zgubiła? – pyta Stiles.

\- Nie. – Tym razem zyskuje odpowiedź.

\- Wiesz gdzie jest? – pyta ostrożnie.

\- W Houston – odpowiada Erica kompletnie zaskakując go.

Stiles marszczy brwi, bo cholera, ale kompletnie nic nie rozumie. Kobieta nazwiskiem Wright ze swoją tanią garsonką kompletnie nie pasowała tutaj. Brał ją za opiekunkę do dziecka, ale wciąż było coś nie tak. Ludzie pracujący tutaj, poza asystentami, wynajmowali guwernantki z Wielkiej Brytanii lub Francji. Nikt inny zresztą nie zdobyłby przepustki dla małej i niani.

Wright wyglądała raczej na pracownika społecznego. Jeśli więc mała była jakimś nieślubnym dzieckiem z lewego związku z prostytutką, Stiles nie dziwił się nawet za bardzo, że nie mówiło się o niej głośno. Jednak dalej jej obecność tutaj kolejny raz z rzędu wydawała się nie na miejscu.

Jego szare komórki pracowały na szybkich obrotach i zawahał się, gdy sięgnął ponownie po słuchawkę. Tym razem na zmianie w recepcji był Mark, a plotka o tym, że ktoś ponownie zgubił dziecko nie była im potrzebna.

\- Mogę tutaj z tobą posiedzieć? – pyta dziewczynka.

\- Musimy odszukać twojego opiekuna, słonko. Na pewno się teraz martwi – tłumaczy jak najspokojniej może.

Erica przygryza wargi, jakby musiała przemyśleć jego propozycję i w końcu wychodzi spod biurka. Zamiera jednak w pół ruchu i jej oczy robią się wielkie jak spodki. Stiles nie wie za bardzo co ją wystraszyło, aż słyszy za sobą ciche pytanie wypowiedziane wyjątkowo spokojnym tonem.

\- Dlaczego wyszłaś z pokoju? – pyta Derek Hale i Stiles prawie potyka się, odwracając pospiesznie.

Mężczyzna jednak kompletnie ignoruje go, skupiając się na wystraszonej dziewczynce, która uparcie zaciska usta.

\- Wystraszyłaś Jenny – próbuje jeszcze raz Hale i Stiles nie bardzo wie czy powinien się wtrącić.

\- Zabrała mojego misia – mówi w końcu Erica. – Kiedy będę mogła wrócić do domu? – pyta tak cicho, że Stiles ledwo słyszy jej głos.

Hale tężeje kilka kroków od niego i twarz mężczyzny staje się na powrót maską. Ktoś mija ich, ale nie zatrzymuje się i ten jeden raz Stiles nie jest zaskoczony. Sam zresztą z chęcią wyszedłby, gdyby nie to, że Hale blokuje mu jedyną drogę.

\- Mógłbym wziąć dzień wolny i odprowadzić ją – proponuje Stiles słabo.

Mężczyzna patrzy na niego jak na idiotę i zaplata dłonie na piersi. Jego mięśnie napinają się i wydaje się jeszcze większy niż przeważnie.

\- To nie będzie konieczne – mówi cicho Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy Erica znika po raz drugi, Derek nawet nie potrafi winić nowej opiekunki. Trzeciej w tym tygodniu, która nie wie jak rozmawiać z jego dzieckiem. Erica jest inteligentna. Zobaczył to od razu pierwszego dnia, gdy dziewczynka zamiast standardowego rysunku w dłoni, miała plan piętra. Oczywiście liczba biur się nie zgadzała. Proporcja nie była doskonała, ale Erica już potrafiła określać mniej więcej skalę, a to było już wiele jak na dziecko w jej wieku, które nigdy nie miało do czynienia z tego typu rzeczami.

Pierwsze dni były ciężkie, jeśli jednym słowem miał określić, co faktycznie działo się w jego mieszkaniu. Wright wróciła pierwszym lotem do Houston, gdy tylko podpisał papiery, zostawiając go z ośmiolatką i garścią leków.

\- Ma padaczkę – wyjaśniła kobieta z opieki społecznej. – Będzie najlepiej, jeśli zabierze ją pan do lekarza następnego dnia, a wtedy on wytłumaczy panu dokładnie co to oznacza – dodała i po chwili jej już nie było.

Erica za to siedziała na kanapie obitej drogą włoską skórą i ściskała w dłoniach okropnie pobrudzonego misia.

Nie bardzo wiedział co powinien zrobić. Wright oznajmiła mu wcześniej, że Erica nie wie o nim. Na razie też powinno to tak zostać. Musiał zdobyć jej zaufanie, oswoić ją z nowym miejscem i z sobą, zanim zaczną poważną rozmowę o jej matce. O nim.

Erica spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Zostawiła mnie, prawda? – spytała i wyglądała całkiem jak Cora, jego siostra.

Brwi, układ kości policzkowych, dziedzictwo jego rodziny w tak małej osóbce.

\- Kto? – spytał wymijająco.

\- Ciocia. Zostawiła mnie – ciągnęła dalej dziewczynka niezrażona tym, że nie udziela jej żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi. – Mark mówił, że wyjeżdżamy czasami, ciocie nas zostawiają i nie wracamy więcej – wyjaśniła cicho, lustrując go wzrokiem.

Nie bardzo wiedział co ma jej odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedział kim jest ów Mark, ale możliwe, że był jednym z jej kolegów z sierocińca.

\- Czy jesteś moim nowym tatusiem? – spytała wprost Erica.

Słowa Wright gdzieś tam szumiały mu z tyłu głowy, ale odchrząknął podejmując nagle decyzję.

\- Nie. Jestem twoim tatusiem. Po prostu. Nie nowym – wyjaśnił, starając się używać prostych słów.

Erica siedziała przez chwilę, jakby nie wiedziała za bardzo o co chodzi. A potem, gdy zrozumiała, że nie żartuje, zaczął się koszmar.

Teraz Derek spogląda na nią ukrytą pod biurkiem jednego z pracowników niższego rzędu i nie potrafi zrozumieć jakim cudem ten dzieciak, który jest asystentem Boyda, w ciągu dwóch minut zrobił więcej niż trzy opiekunki w ciągu dni. Kobiety zresztą przyszły ze znakomitymi referencjami, ale Erica wykańczała je pytaniami o Kate. Nie wiedział nawet jak wiele w sierocińcu dowiedziała się o swojej matce. Nie powinien być jednak zdziwiony. Dzieci potrafią być okrutne.

\- Jenny na pewno nie chciała zabrać ci misia – zaczyna starając się brzmieć na spokojnego, ale koniec końców mała przeszkadza mu dzisiaj chyba setny raz.

Przyjście do biura, gdy wciąż oswaja Ericę z Nowym Jorkiem, było poronionym pomysłem, ale nie mógł jej zostawić samej z opiekunką w domu. Erica nie ufa tej kobiecie, a jemu wierzy tylko dlatego, że obiecał, że jej nie zostawi.

\- Chciała – upiera się dziewczynka. – Powiedziała, że mi go odda, gdy przestanę zadawać głupie pytania – odpowiada i tak, to na pewno był cytat.

Derek nie wie co zrobić najpierw, wyciągnąć małą spod biurka czy zwolnić Jenny. W połowie dnia pracy musiałby wyjść z biura, co oznacza kolejną nieprzespaną noc nad dokumentami i nadrabianie jutro tego, czego nie zdąży skończyć w domu.  
Nagle jest bardzo świadom tego jak wiele osób przechodzi obok nich i gapi się otwarcie. Marszczy brwi i czuje się o wiele lepiej, gdy ludzie wracają do swojej pracy.

\- Słonko, nie ma głupich pytań – mówi w pewnej chwili dzieciak Boyda.

Erica patrzy na młodego mężczyznę, jakby mu nie wierzyła.

\- Kiedy byłem w twoim wieku cały czas zdawałem setki pytań. Moja mama odpowiadała na te, na które znała odpowiedź. Na inne odpowiedzi szukałem w książkach – dodaje chłopak.

Erica marszczy brwi.

\- Moja mama nie lubiła odpowiadać na pytania – odpowiada dziewczynka i Derek czuje, że powinien w tej chwili przerwać tę rozmowę zanim wszystko posunie się za daleko, ale Erica wyczołgując się spod biurka patrzy na asystenta Boyda z lekkim uśmiechem. – Czy ty lubisz odpowiadać na pytania? – ciekawi się jego córka.

Chłopak wzrusza ramionami.

\- To zależy od pytań – odpowiada mężczyzna wymijająco. – Panie Hale – zwraca się nagle do niego dzieciak. – Mogę ją odprowadzić do rodziców albo nie wiem… - urywa nagle speszony.

\- Erica zostaje w moim gabinecie – informuje chłopaka i wie, że to wymijająca odpowiedź.

Dzieciak chyba jednak chwyta w lot, że ma nie wściubiać nosa gdzie nie trzeba.

\- Dlaczego zabili moją mamę? – pyta Erica, korzystając z chwili ciszy.

Chłopak sztywnieje i zwraca nagle całą swoją uwagę na jego córkę.

ooo

\- Dlaczego zabili moją mamę? – pyta Erica i Stiles spanikowany nie ma pojęcia co odpowiedzieć.

Jest dobry w układanki i szybko dodaje dwa do dwóch. Jakoś w ciągu tej krótkiej wymiany zdań, może po spiętym wyrazie Dereka Hale'a orientuje się, że Erica musi być jego córką. Zapewne nieślubną, bo prezes nie ma żony. W zasadzie jedyną kobietą, o której było wiadomo, że się z nią spotykał, była Kate Argent.

Prasa tak nagłośniła całą sprawę, że nie było niemal nikogo w kraju, kto nie wiedziałby o tragedii całej rodziny, która zginęła w pożarze i bardzo długim procesie, który ciągnął się latami. Wygrzebano tak wiele brudów, że Stiles nie był nawet za bardzo zdziwiony, gdy Derek Hale okazał się wyjątkowo posępną osobą.  
Mężczyzna nie uśmiechał się. Był notorycznie spięty i wymagający. Sztywno trzymał się zasad i Stiles znał to z autopsji, bo sam zastosował podobną metodę radzenia sobie z żałobą po śmierci matki.

Pytanie Erici wyrywa go z rozmowy z Hale'em bardzo boleśnie. Nie bardzo wie czy istnieje jakakolwiek dobra odpowiedź. Czeka na mężczyznę, który chyba powinien coś powiedzieć, ale Derek milczy i na jego twarzy pojawia się jedna z tych niepokojących emocji. Ból, który jeszcze nie został zapomniany.

Stiles w zasadzie nie jest pewien co robi, kiedy przyklęka koło Erici i uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Twoja mama zrobiła coś bardzo złego – mówi bardzo ostrożnie, bo nie wie ile z tego wszystkiego dziewczynka już ogarnęła. Daje też czas Hale'owi, żeby mu przerwał, ale mężczyzna wydaje się dość zaskoczony, że Stiles w ogóle podjął temat. – Czasami, kiedy zrobisz coś złego musisz za karę postać w kącie albo posprzątać zabawki, albo nie wolno ci się bawić z innymi dziećmi – tłumaczy i Erica kiwa głową.

\- Albo zabierają mi misia - stwierdza dziewczynka.

\- Nie – mówią obaj i Stiles przez chwilę patrzy na Dereka.

Mężczyzna jest ewidentnie spięty, ale nie kontynuuje.

\- Nie – powtarza cierpliwie Stiles. – Nie zrobiłaś nic złego. Masz prawo zadawać pytanie jakiekolwiek chcesz. Nie zawsze ktoś będzie potrafił na nie odpowiedzieć – urywa, bo nie wie co dodać.

Erica marszczy brwi, ale kiwa głową, że zrozumiała.

\- Czyli dostanę mojego misia? I Jenny nie zabierze mi go, jeśli nie będę siedzieć cicho? – pyta dalej dziewczynka i to ponownie brzmi jak cytat, co wcale nie podoba się Stilesowi.

Nie zna się na znęcaniu nad dziećmi i nie wie, gdzie przebiega granica, ale serce pedagoga podpowiada mu, że tak nie powinno zwracać się do małoletnich. Prawie niczego nie pamięta już z podstaw psychologii, a i praktyki wydają mu się teraz niewyraźne, ale instynkt podpowiada mu, że Erica potrzebuje ciszy i spokoju. Kogoś zaufanego, kto pomógłby się jej oswoić z nowym miejscem. Opiekunka, którą zatrudnia Hale, nie jest tą osobą.

\- Wrócisz do mojego gabinetu? – pyta mężczyzna nagle. – Jenny zaraz odda ci misia. Porozmawiam z nią – obiecuje Derek.

Erica w końcu wysuwa się w pełni spod biurka, chociaż wciąż ma tę charakterystyczną zmarszczkę między brwiami, jakby podejrzewała podstęp.  
Stiles odsuwa krzesło, żeby nie uderzyła się w głowę i dziewczynka przemyka koło niego ostrożnie.

ooo

Erica w końcu wychodzi spod biurka i obiecuje wrócić do jego gabinetu co jest przełomem. Mała nie ma w zwyczaju napadów złości i nie płacze bez powodu, ale ma tendencje do znikania. To musi mieć coś wspólnego z domem dziecka, w którym się wychowywała. Pewne zachowania zostają wyuczone bardzo szybko i bardzo wcześnie. Derek to wie, bo ostatnie noce spędza głównie na czytaniu wszystkiego, co wpada mu w ręce. Rozmawiał z kobietą z opieki społecznej i psychologiem, ale każdy wydaje się dziwnie bezradny. Zarzucają go bezsensownymi sloganami, które nijak nie odnoszą się do ich sytuacji. Bo jak wytłumaczyć dziecku, że jej matka nienawidziła go tak bardzo, że nigdy mu nie powiedziała o jej istnieniu? Jak ma wytłumaczyć Erice, że Kate podpaliła całą jego rodzinę i patrzyła z przyjemnością jak płonie ich posiadłość?

Jenny wydawała się miła. Jej główna zaleta polegała na tym, że nie zamierzała wskoczyć mu do łóżka czego nie mógł powiedzieć o innych nianiach, z którymi rozmawiał. Jedna starsza kobieta wycofała się, gdy szczerze powiedział jej kim jest Erica i dlaczego Kate nie opiekuje się dzieckiem. I prawdę powiedziawszy do tej pory nie wiedział czy kobieta nie pokazała się na kolejnym spotkaniu ze względu na wyrok, który wykonano na Argent czy przez to, że Erica była nieślubnym dzieckiem.

Był za młody na ojca. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Było zbyt wcześnie. Nie pozbierał się i widział jak ludzie nawet tutaj w biurze na niego patrzą. Jak sztywnieją na jego widok lub w ich wzroku pojawia się litość.

Dzieciak Boyda zaskoczył go. Był trochę zdezorientowany na początku, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę kim jest Erica. Nie bez pomocy dziewczynki. Nie odepchnął jej jednak ani nie odtrącił.

Erica złapała go w końcu za rękę i Derek prawie poczuł ulgę, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że jej ufność wynika bardziej z tego, że jej opiekunowie zmieniali się tak często, że nie bała się obcych twarzy. To też musiało się zmienić. Musiał być stałym elementem w jej życiu podobnie jak jakaś zaufana osoba, która opiekowałaby się nią dopóki nie znalazłby jakiejś godnej szkoły. A raczej przedszkola.

\- Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu za dziesięć minut – mówi Derek.

Dzieciak otwiera szerzej usta, ale nie wydostaje się przez nie żaden dźwięk. I dobrze. Chłopak ma tendencje do paplania, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi Boyd. A co jak co, ale w tej kwestii mają z prawnikiem wspólne zdanie.

Erica patrzy niepewnie na Jenny, gdy wchodzą do środka, ale kobieta uśmiecha się niechętnie. Kolejny znak, że coś jest nie tak. Jego córka nie rzuca się też w ramiona opiekunki. Prawie nigdy jej nie dotyka, jeśli to nie jest konieczne. Nie ma tej chemii, która wskazywałaby na zaufanie.

Derek zamyka boczne drzwi i zasiada na kanapie, ignorując fakt, że przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut zamiast podpisywać aneksy do umów, szukał córki. Pukanie jest ciche i niepewne, ale kiedy dzieciak wchodzi do środka stara się udawać starszego niż jest w rzeczywistości. Derek zna to z autopsji, bo tak mniej więcej wyglądały jego pierwsze lata jako prezesa. Udawanie, że zna się na tym co robi lepiej niż faktycznie.

\- Panie Hale, chciałem bardzo przeprosić. Wiem, że przekroczyłem… - zaczyna dzieciak zanim zamyka drzwi.

\- Faktycznie dużo mówisz – przerywa mu bezceremonialnie Derek, obserwując z samczą przyjemnością, że dzieciak się czerwieni.

To imponujący rumieniec. Ludzie w Nowym Jorku chyba genetycznie uodpornili się na wstyd i zażenowanie, więc dzieciak nie może być stąd. Zapewne to student, który został po szkole w mieście, które go zafascynowało i żałował tego każdego dnia. Mijał takich pracowników na wszystkich piętrach. Niedoszłych aktorów, piosenkarzy, modeli, a nawet księży.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – pyta Derek, bo to pierwsza informacja, którą powinien uzyskać.

Boyd zawsze używa dziwnego słowa na nazywanie dzieciaka, ale ono jest nie do zapamiętanie.

\- Stilinski – przedstawia się chłopak. – Stiles Stilinski – dodaje.

Brzmi trochę jak James Bond i Derek czuje jak jego kąciki ust mimowolnie się unoszą.

\- Pracuję dla… - zaczyna Stiles.

\- Dla Boyda. Wiem dla kogo pracujesz – informuje go Derek. – Może usiądziesz? – proponuje.

Stiles niemal natychmiast siada po drugiej stronie szklanego stolika, zesztywniały i zdeterminowany. To dość ciekawe połączenie.

\- Jak zapewne wiesz, Erica jest moją córką – zaczyna Derek, zastanawiając się jak poprowadzić tę rozmowę. – Nikt na razie o tym nie wie. I jeśli doniesiesz o tym komukolwiek, upewnię się, że po zwolnieniu, które na pewno nastąpi, nie znajdziesz pracy w całym stanie – mówi bardzo powoli.

Spodziewa się, że dzieciak znowu się zarumieni, ale ten wydaje się święcie oburzony.

\- Dlaczego miałbym? Kto w ogóle… Jak pan może myśleć… - zaczyna Stiles, wstając niemal natychmiast.

To zabawne, że nie potrafi dokończyć żadnego z tych zdań. Boyd zapewne zabiłby za ten widok.

\- Nie cofnę mojego ostrzeżenia – mówi spokojnie Derek. – Chyba rozumiesz dlaczego to dla mnie ważne. Moja córka i jej bezpieczeństwo są dla mnie ważne – wyjaśnia z napięciem w głosie.

Stiles nie wydaje się uspokojony. Wciąż stoi chyba irytując się coraz bardziej, co jest dziwne.

\- Bezpieczeństwo? Może zatem powinien pan pogadać ze swoją opiekunką do dziecka. Połowa z tego co mówiła Erica to były cytaty – informuje go sucho Stiles. – Mówią tak dzieciaki, na których ktoś stosuje słowną agresję – dodaje tym samym tonem. – Albo niech pan zacznie spędzać z nią więcej czasu i faktycznie porozmawia dlaczego…

\- Dość! – przerywa mu Derek. – Od kilku dni nie robię niczego innego niż rozmowy. Jak nie z psychologami to opieką społeczną! Nie sypiam! I jeśli ktoś się o niej dowie… – warczy, zaciskając na czymś palce. – Pracuję po sto godzin w tygodniu… - urywa, gdy orientuje się, że sam teraz stoi niecałe dziesięć centymetrów od dzieciaka, który chyba jest tak samo zaskoczony jak on całym tym wybuchem.

Ściska w dłoniach kawałek jego marynarki, pewnie mnąc go niesamowicie.

\- Myślisz, że co się dzieje z jedynymi potomkami takich rodzin jak moja? – pyta Derek już ciszej.

Odrywa też wzrok od zaskakująco ciepłych oczu mężczyzny.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia – mówi chłopak słabo i Derek nie chce wiedzieć nawet co Stilesowi przyszło do głowy.

Pożar jego rezydencji, inne zamachy, których próbowano później, gdy już studiował…

\- O to właśnie chodzi! Skoro nie wiesz to po co się odzywasz? – pyta Derek, wracając na swoje miejsce, po drugiej stronie biurka.

Nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio tak stracił panowanie nad sobą, ale ostatnie dni kompletnie go rozchwiały.

\- Jeśli mogę coś zrobić… - zaczyna Stiles i Derek marszczy brwi.

\- Ani słowa nikomu o mojej córce – mówi tylko, wskazując na drzwi wyjściowe.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles stwierdza, że coś jest nie tak już w chwili, gdy jego krzesło zostaje gwałtownie odsunięte w tył. Prawie przewraca się zresztą, tracąc na moment równowagę. Derek Hale jest wysokim, umięśnionym mężczyzną i ewidentnie to nie jest masa na pokaz, którą widuje się często podczas zawodów fitness czy podobnych.

Stiles przez chwilę mruga oczami, ponieważ wszystko dzieje się tak szybko, że nie rejestruje nawet, że Derek przyklęka pod jego biurkiem, ewidentnie czegoś szukając. Na ich piętrze nagle robi się cicho i Stiles naprawdę nie chce patrzeć między swoje nogi, bo jakoś nieszczęśliwie z tego kąta widzi tam tył głowy Dereka.

Szerokie ramiona mężczyzny napinają się widocznie nawet pod materiałem drogiej marynarki. I Stiles po prostu wie.

\- Nie ma jej tutaj – mówi, ponieważ dwa ostatnie razy Erica bawiła się przy jego biurku.

Derek wstaje i rzuca swoje chłodne spojrzenie w stronę wszystkich, którzy wychynęli ze swoich kabinek, aby oglądać to cholerne przedstawienie. Stiles czuje się dziwnie, będąc jedynym, na którego najwyraźniej Derek nie jest wściekły. I ciągle siedzi na swoim krześle, a pewnie powinien wstać, skoro jego szef – a raczej szef wszystkich szefów znajduje się tuż obok.

Podnosi się niemal natychmiast, a Derek chwyta go za nadgarstek bezceremonialnie ciągnąc go w stronę swojego gabinetu. Mijają zaaferowaną sekretarkę, która najwyraźniej rozmawia z ochroną, a potem już tylko drzwi zamykają się za nimi z trzaskiem.

\- Nie widziałeś jej tutaj? – pyta Derek i wygląda jak szaleniec. – Nie widziałeś jej dzisiaj wychodzącej gdzieś? Nie przyszła się przywitać…

\- Panie Hale, nie wiedziałem nawet, że Erica znowu jest w budynku – informuje mężczyznę spokojnie, chcąc jakoś załagodzić sytuację.

Nerwy nigdy nie były dobre w podobnych przypadkach. Derek jednak zaczyna rzucać się po swoim gabinecie jak zwierzę zamknięte w klatce. Może zresztą coś w tym jest, bo Hale nijak nie pasuje na urzędnika, na kogoś kto całe dnie przesiaduje przy papierach, a na jego biurku jest kilka stosów.

\- A gdzie miałaby być? Nie mogę jej zostawić nawet na chwilę, bo znika. Wyszedłem dosłownie na pięć minut – zaczyna mężczyzna.

\- To nie jest pana wina – mówi Stiles i cholera, ale faktycznie tak myśli.

Po ostatniej ich rozmowie, zrozumiał jak trudne musi być samotne wychowywanie dziecka. Sam spędzał całe dnie pracując, a Hale przecież zarządzał nie jednym działem, ale całą cholerną firmą. Mówiono, że kiedyś lubił projektować, ale od lat nie miał czasu przygotowywać prac do konkursów. Zapewne nie takiego życia się spodziewał, gdy szedł na studia i Stiles potrafił to zrozumieć.

Derek zatrzymuje się w pół kroku, jakby do końca nie wiedział, co słyszy.

\- Nie moja wina – powtarza mężczyzna powoli.

\- Dzieci cały czas gdzieś wychodzą. Erica pewnie była przyzwyczajona do pewnej niezależności. Mogła wyjść nawet po coś słodkiego do automatów, które widziała na parterze. Musimy zacząć od nich właśnie. Jeśli zadzwoni pan do Jima… - mówi Stiles.

\- Jima? – pyta Derek.

\- To jest ochroniarz z parteru. Musi zamknąć drzwi albo mieć je na oku. Kiedy zniknęła Erica? – pyta Stiles rzeczowo, starając się nie zdradzać zdenerwowania.

\- Pięć minut temu – odpowiada Derek i mruga oczami, jakby to dalej do niego nie docierało.

Stiles kiwa głową i bierze głębszy wdech.

\- Pójdę do automatów w stronę wind. Jeśli pana sekretarka wzięłaby drugą stronę, przeszukamy to piętro w ciągu kilku chwil. Są tutaj jakieś kolorowe rzeczy? Obrazy abstrakcjonistów albo coś podobnego? To też przyciąga uwagę dzieci – mówi Stiles.

\- Prywatne pomieszczenie za gabinetem Boyda – przypomina sobie Derek nagle. – Erica je uwielbia – rzuca mężczyzna i bez słowa, wychodzi z gabinetu.

Stiles nie wie czy powinien za nim podążyć, ale Jennifer spogląda na niego naprawdę podejrzliwie. Nie chce nawet wiedzieć jak scena z wchodzeniem pod biurko wyglądała dla postronnych, ale nie słyszał do tej pory słowa o nieślubnym dziecku szefa, więc mimo wpadek sekret jest dobrze utrzymywany. Pewnie pomaga fakt, że Erica i jej jasne kręcone włosy nijak nie przywodzą na myśl Hale'ów. Ich geny rodzinne były niezwykle silne. Na starych zdjęciach rozwieszonych na ścianach firmy, pokazano całą familię i Stiles widział jak charakterystyczne były choćby ich nosy czy usta. Erica je właśnie ma po ojcu i brwi, które jeszcze nie zaczęły przerażać, ale już nadrabiały ekspresją.

ooo

Znajduje Ericę siedzącą na dywanie przed wielkim bohomazem, którego nawet nie próbował zrozumieć. Boyd pewnie kupił to tylko dlatego, że doradziła mu tak dekoratorka wnętrz, a potem nie potrafił na to patrzeć, więc przeniósł to do prywatnego pomieszczenia. Erica bawiła się tam kilkukrotnie, ale nigdy nie skojarzyłby, że będzie wiedziała jak tam wejść pod nieobecność Vernona.

Dzieciak Boyda – Stiles – jak sobie Derek mgliście przypominał, podążył za nim w ciszy. Derek nie jest pewien do końca czy bardziej ma ochotę podziękować chłopakowi, czy po prostu uciec z córką daleko stąd.

\- Cześć słonko – wita się nagle Stiles i Erica uśmiecha się naprawdę szeroko, jakby nagle podarowano jej gwiazdy i księżyc.

Ostatnia opiekunka dała mu wypowiedzenie dzisiaj rano.

\- Wiesz, że nie wolno tak znikać bez słowa? Wszyscy cię szukaliśmy – ciągnie dalej chłopak.

Słowa są proste, tak cholernie prawdziwe. Dzieciak… Stiles musi mieć jakieś doświadczenie z dziećmi, bo wie jak rozmawiać z Ericą tak, by go rozumiała. Nie próbuje przy niej udawać idioty czy robić z niej idiotki. Nie zniosłaby tego. Jednak w prostych słowach wyjaśnia to, co Derek próbował wytłumaczyć jej przez ostatnie kilka dni.

\- Nie powinnaś tego robić. Jeśli chciałaś obejrzeć obrazek, wystarczyło powiedzieć… - zaczyna Stiles i urywa, jakby nie wiedział jak dokończyć zdanie.

\- Tacie – mówi Derek i czuje gulę w swoim gardle.

Rzadko nazywa tak siebie i nie ma wprawy. Nagle też czuje się cholernie zmęczony. Musi odbębnić jakiś milion spotkań, a jednocześnie nie może zostawić małej samej. Nawet pod okiem Jennifer, ponieważ ona już raz zgubiła jego dziecko.

Podnosi głowę i widzi, że Stiles uśmiecha się lekko, ciepło, zachęcająco. I pewnie sam nie powinien trzymać na rękach Erici, jakby była niemowlęciem, ale to wszystko jest nadal dla niego nowe. Dzisiaj rano nie wiedział nawet co zrobić z jej włosami i skutkiem tego miała teraz na głowie przynajmniej dziesięć gumek. Docelowo to miał być jeden kucyk, ale te włosy były nie do okiełznania.

\- Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu za dziesięć minut– mówi Derek, ponieważ potrzebuje trochę czasu, aby to przemyśleć.

A jednocześnie nie ma go wcale. Jest całkiem świadom, że gdy wychodzi z gabinetu Boyda, wszyscy go obserwują, ale ma to w nosie. Nie jest w stanie zrozumieć jak tyle osób mogło nie zauważyć przekradającej się cichcem ośmiolatki.

Sadza Ericę na kanapie i podsuwa jej czyste kartki oraz kredki, ale dziewczynka patrzy na niego niepewnie.

\- Jesteś zły? – pyta mała.

Zabawne jest to, że wcale nie czuje złości. W tej chwili to głównie ulga, że ona się znalazła, że jest cała, że jest zdrowa. Jakoś do tej pory nie interesował się tym jak wiele niebezpiecznych urządzeń znajdowało się na ich piętrze. Jednak nagle te wszystkie ostre nożyczki, dziurkacze, spinacze i szyby wind pojawiły mu się przed oczami.

Erica nie miała jeszcze ani jednego ataku przy nim, ale był świadom jak wyglądała padaczka.

\- Nie – odpowiada spokojnie. – Po prostu nie znikaj – dodaje, nie całkiem świadom co mówi.

Erica jednak patrzy na niego dalej i jej oczy robią się jeszcze większe.

\- Dobrze, ale ty też nie znikaj – mówi dziewczynka i Derek jest całkiem świadom tego, że to nie ma drugiego dna.

Nie wie co powiedzieć, ale Stiles puka do jego drzwi, więc wpuszcza chłopaka bez słowa, zamykając za nim. Nie wie kto dobiera dzieciakowi te garnitury, ale źle na nim leżą. Albo chłopak jest po prostu tak szczupły. Macha do jego córki swoimi nienaturalnie długimi palcami, nie zdradzając najmniejszego zdenerwowania, chociaż Derek widzi, że żyła na jego skroni jest odrobinę lepiej widoczna.

\- Boyda dzisiaj nie ma – informuje go Derek, przygryzając wargę. – Czy przydzielił ci jakieś zadania?

\- Przeglądam umowy i wprowadzam dane… - zaczyna Stiles.

\- Czy jesteś w stanie zrobić to tutaj? – pyta Derek, ponieważ to jest najbardziej logiczne wyjście.

On ma spotkania i nie chce, aby Erica czuła się tutaj zbędna. Jennifer jest fatalna z dziećmi, a Derek prawdę powiedziawszy nie zna nikogo. Nie ma nikogo.

Stiles mruga, jakby nie rozumiał, czego się od niego wymaga.

\- Musiałbym przenieść mój komputer, bo tylko on ma dostęp do sieci wewnętrznej firmy, ale oczywiście, jeśli da mi pan pół godziny… - zaczyna chłopak i znowu wyrzuca z siebie za wiele słów.

Derek nie ma na to czasu.

\- Mój laptop jest na biurku – informuje go sucho, wskazując głową ogromny mebel, nie do przegapienia w tym pomieszczeniu. – Przeniesiecie się z Ericą na kanapę albo na podłogę, jak wam wygodniej – dodaje.

Stiles kiwa głową, chociaż ewidentnie uderza w niego jak wielkim zaufaniem go obdarzono. Na jego laptopie znajduje się tak wiele tajnych rzeczy, że Derek czasami sam boi się do niego zaglądać.

\- Jeśli masz jakiekolwiek urządzenia, które mogą przenosić dane, zostaw je przy swoim biurku. Do użycia portów konieczne jest hasło. Hasło, które umożliwia wejście do sieci wewnętrznej firmy znasz – ciągnie dalej Derek. – Poradzisz sobie z tym i moją… córką? – pyta szczerze.

Erica spogląda na niego z kanapy, uśmiechając się szeroko, jakby to dzisiaj podarował jej najlepszy prezent. W ostatni weekend spędzili prawie dwanaście godzin w centrum handlowym. Kupił jej niemal wszystkie najnowsze zabawki. Misie większe od niej i ubrania, które wypełniły różowe szafki w jej nowym pokoju. Początkowo wydawała się naprawdę zafascynowana tym, że posiada tak wiele, ale szybko się znudziła i jak zawsze wróciła do szkicowania.

Zamierzał zapisać ją na specjalne zajęcia, ale nadal załatwiał kwestie prywatnej szkoły i już wiedział, że przy jej chorobie nie będzie to łatwe. Najwyraźniej miała też stracić rok, ale tym się wcale nie przejmował.

\- Jasne, proszę pana – mówi Stiles i jakoś dziwnie go to uspokaja.

ooo

Erica siedziała u jego stóp zachowując się zaskakująco cicho. W zasadzie, ostatnio też nie mówiła zbyt wiele, gdy rysowała na kartkach, które je dał. Nie bez problemu próbował sobie przypomnieć, co robiły dzieci w jej wieku. Nie był ośmiolatkiem od prawie piętnastu lat. Wtedy jednak sadzano go przed telewizorem. A po śmierci matki zatopił się w komiksach i mniej więcej tak spędził kolejne lata.

Derek rozmawiał z jakimś mężczyzną. Nie wyglądało to na przyjemną konwersacje, ale Stiles starał się nie słuchać. W ciągu dwóch godzin przewinęło się przez ten gabinet pięć osób. Nawet gdyby tego nie widział na własne oczy, spodziewał się, że Derek jest niesamowicie zapracowany.

Hale w międzyczasie podpisywał umowy i odbierał telefony. Jennifer nie raz i nie dwa przynosiła mu kawę. W zasadzie po takiej ilości kofeiny Stiles pewnie chodziłby na szpilkach, ale Derek zdawał się kompletnie wyczerpany pomimo tych wszystkich dawek. Mężczyzna nigdy nie podnosił głosu, jakby nie chciał wystraszyć córki, ale pełne paniki 'panie Hale' wypełniały gabinet od czasu do czasu, gdy kolejny petenci odchodzili z kwitkiem.

Stiles wychwytał takie słowa jak 'opóźnienia', 'kary', 'terminy' i jego własna głowa zaczynała boleć. Stos papierów z jego prawej strony zaczynał maleć, gdy kolejne dane lądowały w systemie. Początkowo nie wiedział za bardzo jak obsługiwać komputer Dereka. To pewnie był jeden z nowszych modeli, możliwe, że ztuningowany przez jakiegoś szalonego informatyka, bo ilość protokołów bezpieczeństwa pewnie doprowadziłaby niejednego agenta CIA do płaczu. Jednak szybko sobie poradził i teraz spoglądał w przestrzeń, zastanawiając się czy powinien powiadomić Dereka, że już skończył.

W zasadzie już wstawał, gdy Jennifer wpuściła kolejnego gościa.

ooo

Derek oddycha z trudem, ponieważ ten cholerny kołnierzyk wydaje się go dusić. Najchętniej ściągnąłby marynarkę, ale spotkania wymagają od niego zachowania pełnego dress code'u. Zresztą kiedy Peter wchodzi do jego gabinetu, oczywiście bez zapowiedzi, czuje, że robi mu się jeszcze gorzej.

\- Drogi siostrzeńcze – rzuca jego wuj, ponieważ oczywiście musi jowialnie się witać, gdy drzwi są wciąż otwarte.

Stiles zerka niepewnie na mężczyznę i Derek widzi wątpliwość w jego oczach. Wcale nie jest zaskoczony. Jako czarną owcę rodziny – zawsze trzymali Petera na uboczu. Nie bez powodu. Jego wuj pakował się nieustannie w kłopoty i Derek był pewien przez kilka lat, że Peter wszedł w kontakty z mafią. Jego matka w końcu zakazała mu przyjeżdżać do domu, gdy byli mali. Potem zrozumiał, że wuj oznaczał kłopoty całkiem innego rodzaju.

\- Och, przeszkadzam? – interesuje się od razu mężczyzna.

\- Tak – odpowiada krótko Derek. – Mam za dwie minuty spotkanie i oczekuję, że cię nie będzie do tego czasu. Ile chcesz tym razem? – pyta, wyciągając książeczkę czekową.

Peter ignoruje go jednak i podchodzi do Erici. Stiles instynktownie zasłania jego córkę, co jest naprawdę prawidłową reakcją. Jego wuj roztacza wokół siebie tę dziwną atmosferę. Nigdy nie zatrzymano go czy oskarżono o molestowanie kogokolwiek, ale Derek i tak nie ma co do niego zaufania na żadnym z poziomów.

Książeczka czekowa w jego dłoni zaczyna ciążyć niemożliwie.

Peter nie jest do końca rodziną. Nie widywał go przez lata aż pewnego dnia – na pogrzebie wuj pokazał się w drogim garniturze, na który nie mogło być go stać i opowieścią o tym jak wygrał w Las Vegas w pokera. Derek nie wierzył w nic. Nie wtedy. I nie teraz. I nie podobało mu się, że Peter próbuje dotknąć jego córki.

\- Ma nos Hale'ów. Oczywiście z tą aureolką jasnych włosów jest nie do rozpoznania jako członek naszej rodziny, ale jeśli ktokolwiek sprawdzi zdjęcia moich rodziców, a twoich dziadków – Peter zawiesza sugestywnie głos.

I Derek go nienawidzi.

\- Wyjdź – mówi krótko.

Peter uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Powiedz mi tylko, że miałeś jeszcze jakiś inny romans na boku… - podejmuje mężczyzna, a potem – pewnie na widok jego miny, uśmiecha się wrednie. – Naprawdę, Derek? To córka Kate?

\- Zamknij się – warczy i wie, że nie powinien się zachowywać w ten sposób.

Nie przy Erice i nie przy Stilesie, ale chłopak wydaje się nieporuszony. Zaplata nawet na piersi dłonie, jakby chciał w ten sposób jakoś stać się większym. Jednak to niemożliwe – nie przy jego szczupłej sylwetce.

Peter zresztą nadal go ignoruje.

\- Poważnie, Derek? Po tych wszystkich tekstach, gdzie Talia twierdziła, że stać cię na więcej – ciągnie dalej wuj.

Derek bardziej słyszy, że jego krzesło się przesunęło niż rejestruje, że faktycznie zerwał się na równe nogi. Cholernie wielkie biurko nadal oddziela ich ze sobą, a Peter podnosi obie dłonie do góry.

\- Dzwonię po ochronę – odzywa się nagle Stiles, zaskakując ich obu.

Peter wydaje się naprawdę rozbawiony tym i może Derek przez te wszystkie lata nie powinien dawać mu tej pewności, że potrzebuje ostatniego członka rodziny, jego obecności i wsparcia. Erica przygląda im się bowiem niepewnie, jakby nie wiedziała, gdzie tutaj powinna się odnaleźć. Psycholog twierdziła, że przez pewien czas mała będzie próbowała dopasować się do jego relacji z poszczególnymi ludźmi. Będzie sprawdzała od kogo jest ważniejsza.

Na razie nie szło mu najlepiej przekonywanie jej, że praca nie stała jednak na pierwszym miejscu.

\- Poproś Jima, aby załatwili to spokojnie i bez świadków – dodaje Derek, ponieważ to chyba ten czas, aby pokazać Peterowi, że naprawdę nie ma czasu na te gierki.

Nie miał problemu z dawaniem wujowi pieniędzy, ponieważ został pominięty w każdym z testamentów, ale liczył, że Peter nie będzie chociaż odwiedzał go tak często. Płacił za milczenie i był przekonany o tym, że to działa. Nie chciał czytać łzawych historyjek o tym, że Peter budował z jego matką firmę, która nigdy nie przeszła w jego dłonie. Nie chciał wspomnień o ich dzieciństwie, które zapewne sprzedałyby się genialnie, ponieważ po pożarze opinia publiczna wręcz żądała od niego ujawnienia prywatnych zdjęć.

Zamiast tego wynajął trzy firmy ochroniarskie i odciął cały cmentarz na czas pogrzebu. Tego by chcieli, a nie Petera, który kpiłby z każdego z nich.

\- Już, już – prycha jego wuj. – Wiesz przecież, że żartowałem.

\- Twoje żarty nigdy nie były śmieszne – informuje go sztywno Derek i nagle podejmuje decyzję, chowając książeczkę czekową do górnej szuflady.

Peter obserwuje go uważnie, w milczeniu, jakby nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Tym razem jednak przekroczył pewną granicę.

\- Możesz obrażać mnie, ale nigdy więcej nie obrażaj mojej córki – rzuca Derek, siadając z powrotem na swoim fotelu.

Nawet nie wskazuje mu drzwi.


	4. Chapter 4

Godziny jego pracy się kończą i Stiles zaczyna nerwowo spoglądać na Ericę. Od kilkudziesięciu minut rysowali, siedząc na dywanie, a Derek nie wydaje się nawet zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że nadal są w jego gabinecie. Nie spojrzał na nich od dobrych dwóch godzin, ale Stiles nie jest zaskoczony. Od czasu wyjścia Petera – ostatniego żywego członka rodziny, którego Stiles zna wyłącznie z tabloidów – przez gabinet przewinęło się tak wiele osób, że jego własna głowa zaczyna pękać.

Wprowadził dane bardzo szybko. Sądził dotychczas, że jego praca jest ciężka, ale zmienia w tym względzie zdanie, bo Derek Hale nie ma nawet trzech minut na kawę. Wypija ją duszkiem nad dokumentami. Pomiędzy jednym podpisem a drugim.

Sekretarka nawet nie mówi, kiedy wychodzi. Godziny ich pracy się kończą i pewnie też powinien się zbierać do wyjścia, ale mała opowiada o swoich znajomych z Teksasu. Stiles nie może jej tak po prostu zostawić, więc wysyła smsa do ojca, informując go, że dzisiaj wróci później. Nawet nie próbuje tłumaczyć, co go zatrzymało, bo to zajęłoby zbyt długo.

Erica uśmiecha się do niego tak szeroko. I Stiles przestaje się martwić tym, że jego garnitur jest pomięty. I pewnie powinien wyłączyć komputer, który Hale mu pożyczył. Nie chce nawet wiedzieć jakie dokumenty są przetrzymywane na laptopie, ale pewnie mężczyzna nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby Stiles chciał wynieść go z gabinetu.

Rozpina marynarkę, bo przynajmniej tyle może zrobić. W pomieszczeniu nie jest zbyt ciepło. Po prostu po całym dniu w tym samym ubraniu jest mu bardzo niewygodnie. Dywan w gabinecie na szczęście należy do tych przerażająco drogich, ale jednocześnie człowiek się w nim cudownie zapada. Erica zaczyna nawet przysypiać i Stiles jest zaskoczony, że kolejne dwie godziny minęły tak po prostu.

\- Panie Hale – zaczyna niepewnie, spoglądając na mężczyznę.

Derek nawet nie unosi głowy, więc Stiles wstaje z dywanu i ten nagły ruch przyciąga uwagę jego szefa. Oczy mężczyzny są tak czerwone z przepracowania, że widzi to nawet z tej odległości. Okulary nie są w stanie ukryć wszystkiego.

\- Jeśli zamierzamy tutaj zostać… - zaczyna Stiles. – Powinniśmy chyba zamówić jakąś kolację. Co sądzisz, słonko? – pyta Erici, ponieważ trudno mu rozmawiać z Hale'em, kiedy mężczyzna patrzy tak na niego.

Derek ma w sobie takie pokłady siły, że Stiles się po prostu kurczy w sobie, ilekroć z nim rozmawia. I nie ma to nic wspólnego z faktem, że są na najwyższym piętrze budynku, który należy do faceta. Hale po prostu ma coś w sobie takiego, co sprawia, że ludzie stają na baczność, robią się mniej pewni.

Derek zerka na zegarek i wygląda na mocno zaskoczonego, a potem w jego oczach pojawia się strach.

\- Cholera, pół godziny temu powinna zażyć leki – wyrzuca z siebie mężczyzna. – Erica, skarbie, dobrze się czujesz? – pyta niemal natychmiast Hale, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Dlaczego ten alarm nie zadzwonił – wyrzuca z siebie i spogląda na swoją komórkę, jakby żądał odpowiedzi. – Muszę…

\- Jakie leki? – pyta Stiles spokojnie.

\- Na padaczkę. Erica ma padaczkę – odpowiada Hale. – Chryste, musimy jechać do szpitala… - dodaje i zaczyna chyba szukać kluczyków do samochodu.

\- Hej, spokojnie. To tylko trzydzieści minut – mówi Stiles. – Zażyje dawkę lekko opóźnioną, ale substancje nadal są w jej organizmie. To nie musi być co do minuty…

\- Nie masz pojęcia… - zaczyna Derek. – Masz jakiś stopień z medycyny? – pyta wściekły.

\- Nie, ale dziewczyna mojego taty jest pielęgniarką i zażywałem leki przez całe życie – odpowiada spokojnie. – Może pan oczywiście jechać z nią do szpitala, ale powiedzą panu to samo, co ja. Zażyje teraz tabletki i wszystko będzie okej – wyjaśnia. – Słonko, gdzie masz swoje pastylki? – pyta.

Erica wydyma usta.

\- Nie rób takiej miny. Wiem, że o nich pamiętałaś, co? – pyta i mruga do niej porozumiewawczo. – Przynajmniej wiem dlaczego tak bardzo próbowałaś się wtopić w dywan. Byłaś tak grzeczna, że prawie sądziłem, że śpisz – prycha.

\- Nie lubię tabletek – rzuca Erica i zaplata dłonie na piersi.

\- Och, w takim razie… - rzuca Stiles. – Pojedziemy do szpitala i na pewno mają tam strzykawki, prawda panie Hale? – pyta.

Erica nie wygląda już tak pewnie.

\- Musisz pewnie jeść leki rano i wieczorem. Zawsze możemy… - kontynuuje Stiles.

\- Dobra – prycha Erica. – Zjem leki – mówi.

\- O widzisz – śmieje się Stiles.

\- Ale tylko jak mi je dasz – dodaje Erica. – Dlaczego zażywałeś leki? – pyta go mała podejrzliwie, jakby sądziła, że Stiles kłamał.

Dziewczynka ma zwyczaj sprawdzania wszystkiego, co mówią do niej dorośli. I Stiles się nie dziwi. Minie sporo czasu, zanim zaufa im w pełni. Na razie muszą przejść te wszystkie małe testy.

\- Mam ADHD – mówi. – Wiesz co to jest? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Annie to miała – odpowiada Erica. – I też jadła tabletki. I byłyśmy przyjaciółkami. To oznacza, że jesteś fajny i chodzisz po ścianach – rzuca mała.

Stiles nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Powiedzmy – prycha i zerka niepewnie na przysłuchującego się im mężczyznę.

Hale ma w dłoniach nadal telefon, jakby nie potrafił się zdecydować czy faktycznie dzwonić do lekarza. Odkłada jednak komórkę na biurko, a potem jeszcze raz zerka na zegarek i przeciera twarz.

\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że jest tak późno. To po godzinach twojej pracy – rzuca Hale, wyciągając z szuflady niewielkie pudełko.

Najwyraźniej ma odmierzone tabletki na rano i wieczór dla małej. I trzyma gdzieś dodatkową porcję. Stiles robił coś podobnego, kiedy wychodził z domu. Erica zabiera pudełko z rąk ojca i otwiera swoją buteleczkę soku ewidentnie niezadowolona, że nie udało się jej tym razem.

\- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać – rzuca Stiles.

\- Wracamy do domu – informuje go Derek. – Powiem kierowcy, żeby odwiózł cię do domu…

\- Uhm, na pewno jedziemy w całkiem różne strony miasta – wchodzi mu w słowo Stiles.

\- Nalegam – mówi Hale. – Jest późno.

Stiles ma ochotę się zaśmiać, bo była dopiero dziewiętnasta, ale coś we wzroku Dereka powstrzymuje go. I po prostu przytakuje. Erica uśmiecha się do niego radośnie.

ooo

Nie wie jakim cudem nadrobił pracę z ostatniego tygodnia, ale stosy dokumentów do przejrzenia na jego biurku drastycznie zmniejszyły się. Od czasu, kiedy musiał zajmować się Ericą, nie był w stanie pracować. Ten dzieciak jednak, którego wpuścił do swojego gabinetu wydawał się rozwiązaniem wszystkich jego problemów. Potrafi być cichy, chociaż Boyd przecież mówił o nadpobudliwości swojego pracownika wcześniej. Skoro jednak ten Stiles ma ADHD to wiele tłumaczy. Może nie jest genialny we wprowadzaniu danych, ale na pewno zawarł pakt z jego córką, a to mu wystarczy.

Erica siedzi pomiędzy nimi w limuzynie. Stiles nerwowo wierci się po drugiej stronie, starając się zapewne zachowywać spokojnie. Nie wychodzi mu to jednak i po tak ciężkim dniu Dereka to trochę irytuje. Nie ma przyjaciół. Boyd jest jego prawnikiem, ale przynajmniej nie boi się go. Nie może tego powiedzieć o zdecydowanej reszcie. A Stiles promieniuje zdenerwowaniem w jego towarzystwie bardziej niż inni. Jakby nie potrafił nie trzymać swoich emocji w sobie. To nie jest normalne. Derek pracuje w tej branży od paru lat i ludzie w większości trzymają wszystko dla siebie. Stiles nie powinien utrzymać się na powierzchni z tą otwartością, która niemal graniczy z naiwnością.

\- Twoi rodzice nie będą wystraszeni, że nie wróciłeś z pracy? – pyta Derek, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

Dzieciak wygląda, no cóż… Na niepełnoletniego.

Stiles spogląda na niego zaskoczony.

\- Uhm, nie mieszkam z rodzicami – odpowiada chłopak. – Znaczy miałem się spotkać z tatą po południu, bo jest mecz, ale uprzedziłem go, że mnie nie będzie – dodaje.

\- Och, a co powiedziałeś mamie? – pyta Erica.

Stiles wydaje się lekko zaskoczony, ale szybko się opanowuje.

\- Moja mama nie żyje. Zmarła, kiedy byłem w twoim wieku – wyjaśnia chłopak i Derek jest dość zaskoczony, że Stiles potrafi mówić o tym tak otwarcie i bez rzucających się wszędzie emocji, które przytłoczyłyby innych.

Z łatwością można wyczuć smutek, ale pogodzenie z losem promieniuje z każdego pora jego skóry.

\- Och – wyrywa się ponownie Erice i mała patrzy na swoje dłonie przez krótką chwilę. – Czyli masz tylko tatę jak ja? – upewnia się.

\- Tak – odpowiada Stiles. – Znaczy mój tata ma dziewczynę. Melissa jest pielęgniarką. To prawie jakbym miał znowu mamę – wyjaśnia.

Erica podnosi głowę tak szybko do góry, że Dereka boli na ten widok kark. A potem mała spogląda na niego z jakąś dziwną nadzieją.

\- Masz dziewczynę? – pyta go córka wprost.

Derek wie, że wygląda na zszokowanego. Nie wie też za bardzo co odpowiedzieć. Chociaż szybka jest podniesiona i kierowca ich nie słyszy, Stiles nadal jest kimś obcym. I nie chce, żeby cokolwiek dostało się do tabloidów.

\- Nie, nie mam skarbie – mówi spokojnie.

Stiles stara się udawać, że jest zainteresowany swoimi paznokciami, co jest równie irytujące co każde z jego poprzednich zachowań.

Erica wygląda na rozczarowaną.

\- Wtedy musiałbym ją zabierać wieczorami na randki. A tak możemy posiedzieć tylko we dwójkę – rzuca, starając się brzmieć entuzjastycznie.

Jest w tym fatalny.

\- We trójkę – poprawia go Erica.

Marszczy brwi, a mała wtedy łapie Stilesa za rękę i uśmiecha się do nich szeroko. Derek zapewne byłby przerażony, gdyby nie fakt, że przez ostatnie dni nie czuł niczego innego. Przynajmniej dzieciak Boyda wydaje się równie zszokowany co on.

\- Uhm, Słonko, mieszkam gdzie indziej – zaczyna Stiles. – Wiem, że chciałabyś mnie zabrać do domu, ale nie możesz. Zobaczymy się jeszcze – obiecuje jej chłopak, a potem spogląda na Dereka, jakby ten jeden raz szukał ratunku.

\- Zobaczycie się jutro – zapewnia ją Derek. – Stiles przyjdzie do pracy i będziecie mogli się razem bawić tak jak dzisiaj – ciągnie dalej. – Oczywiście, jeśli ładnie poprosisz Stilesa i Stiles się zgodzi.

ooo

Limuzyna zatrzymuje się pod jego blokiem i Stiles ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, bo Derek wygląda na mocno zdziwionego okolicą. Uczciwie podał adres kierowcy i nawet facet dwa razy pytał Hale'a czy na pewno chcą się zapuścić w tę okolicę. Derek najwyraźniej jednak nie ma pojęcia o dzielnicach Nowego Jorku i może to i lepiej. Stiles wie, że jeszcze dzisiaj wszyscy sąsiedzi będą plotkowali o tym, że został jakąś drogą eskortą.

Erica śpi. Jazda była tak długa, że mała padła po kilku minutach ukołysana ruchem samochodu. Ojciec podobno robił tak samo z nim, ale Stiles do tej pory sądził, że to plotki. Teraz widzi żywy, śpiący dowód.

Łapie za klamkę, żeby skrócić ich męki. Derek nie odezwał się do niego słowem, bo nie mają zbyt wiele tematów do rozmowy. Stiles to w pełni rozumie i nawet nie próbował na siłę ciągnąć konwersacji. Na dobrą sprawę jest pracownikiem działu prawnego i nie ma pojęcia o głównym profilu firmy. Architektura, budownictwo… To nie jest jego świat.

\- Stiles – mówi Derek jednak, zanim zdąża zbiec.

\- Panie Hale – odpowiada niepewnie.

\- Proponuję powiększenie twojej pensji oraz nadgodziny płatne z góry – rzuca mężczyzna, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Porozmawiam z Boydem, żeby zlecał ci jedynie zadania, które mógłbyś wykonywać szybko i skutecznie. Chyba, że zrezygnowałbyś z pracy, ale zakładam, że twoja wymarzona kariera to raczej nie zostanie niańką mojej córki. To tylko tymczasowe. Erica potrzebuje kilku tygodni, może miesięcy, żeby się zaaklimatyzować. Żadna opiekunka nie daje sobie rady, ale jeśli zgodziłbyś się, żeby pilnować jej w godzinach pracy… - urywa mężczyzna sugestywnie.

To więcej niż powiedział do niego przez ostatnie trzy dni razem wzięte. Stiles wie, że gapi się jak idiota, ale trudno mu wykrztusić chociaż słowo.

\- Uhm – wyrywa mu się niezbyt inteligentnie. – To znaczy z przyjemnością jej popilnuję, panie Hale – mówi.

Na twarzy Dereka pojawia się nieprzyjemny grymas.

\- Nie musisz mnie okłamywać. Wiem, że pilnowanie dziecka nie jest zabawą. Po prostu powiedz czy przyjmiesz posadę mojej niańki i wciągnę cię na listę płac – rzuca Derek.

Stiles ma ochotę prychnąć.

\- W zasadzie pilnowanie dzieci to jest coś, co chciałem robić – informuje faceta. – Mam tytuł z pedagogiki. Chciałem uczyć. Ekonomia była planem zastępczym – przyznaje. – Więc jeśli mówię, że popilnuję jej z przyjemnością, nie kłamię. Naprawdę ją lubię i jest świetnym dzieciakiem – mówi Stiles.

Derek spogląda na niego w czystym szoku, jakby nie tego się spodziewał. I pewnie nauczyciel na najwyższym piętrze jego firmy to szok, ale Stiles sam nie wierzy, że pracuje w korporacji. Zawsze sądził, że się wyrywa wszelki standardom, a tymczasem utknął w niewielkiej kabince wykonując pracę, którą równie dobrze zrobiłaby małpa, gdyby została odpowiednio przeszkolona. To jednak pozwala mu się utrzymać, więc nie narzeka. Nie, kiedy przychodzi jego co miesięczny czek. Nie, kiedy może wieczorem obejrzeć z ojcem mecz, bo pracuje do piątej, więc zawsze trzydzieści minut później jest w domu.

Jego koledzy są dupkami i biorą udział w wyścigu szczurów, którego on nie rozumie. W końcu jak ważne jest, że jego kabinka jest dwa metry dalej od biura Boyda, skoro to asystent ich szefa rozdaje zadania na ten dzień? Są dupkami i nie można im ufać. Stiles zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Nie można jednak mieć wszystkiego.

\- Dziękuję za podwiezienie mnie – rzuca Stiles. – Dobrej nocy – dodaje, wychodząc w ciemność.


	5. Chapter 5

Następnego dnia w pracy wszyscy na niego patrzą z wyraźną niechęcią. Boyd nadal nie wrócił ze swojej konferencji, a Hale'a jeszcze nie ma w biurze, więc po prostu zajmuje swoje zwyczajowe krzesło i zaczyna przedzierać się przed dane, które wprowadzić powinien dzisiaj. Ma trochę dokumentów do skserowania, ale w drodze do pomieszczenia z drukami zamiera, bo Derek Hale we własnej osobie kiwa na niego swoim cholernie wielkim palcem.

Pozostali z jego działu oczywiście zauważają to i zaczynają się kolejne szepty, które Stiles ignoruje, bo Erica przytula się do niego mocno. Derek nie mruga nawet okiem, kiedy odwraca się na pięcie w kierunku swojego biura i najwyraźniej mają podążyć za nim.

\- Panie Hale mam tylko do skserowania dokumenty i… - urywa Stiles, bo mężczyzna zatrzymuje się gwałtownie i wyjmuje z jego rąk teczkę, a potem ją przegląda przez ułamek sekundy bez zainteresowania.

\- Ty – rzuca Hale, wskazując na jedną z pracownic Boyda. – Jak masz na imię? – pyta.

\- Shelly – odpowiada kobieta i na jej policzki wślizguje się nieprzyjemny rumieniec, więc nie tylko Stiles reaguje tak gwałtownie na Dereka, co jest pocieszające.

\- Świetnie. Skseruj to, a potem odłóż na biurko Stilesa, Sheryl – rzuca Hale, a potem kieruje się ponownie do swojego biura, zirytowany zapewne opóźnieniem.

Jego sekretarka w końcu ma dla niego wielką stertę dokumentów i Stiles jest niemal pewien, że kolejny dzień będzie wyglądał jak poprzedni. Erica przynajmniej teraz ma więcej zabawek w gabinecie, odkąd postarał się, aby pokazać jej jak się robi origami. Jest od niego o wiele lepsza – prawdę powiedziawszy. To zapewne ma coś wspólnego z jej unikatową wyobraźnią przestrzenną. I nie jest niezwykłe dla ludzi cierpiących na padaczkę. Stiles odrobił swoje lekcje.

Derek siada za swoim biurkiem i zaczyna czytać, więc Stiles włącza laptop, starając się skupić na wprowadzaniu danych. Erica buszuje pomiędzy nimi, a potem siada koło niego i zaczyna grzebać w jego papierach.

\- Słonko – zaczyna Stiles.

Erica spogląda na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi niebieskimi oczami.

\- Okej, poczytasz mi? – proponuje. – Jeśli tylko to skończę, pokażę ci kolejne figurki do składania – obiecuje.

Erica zerka na zapisane równo kartki i stara się wyjąkać chociaż jedno słowo, ale to nie jest tekst ciągły. Jedynie numery kont i oznaczenia przetargów.

\- Nie, słonko. Po jednej literce – pokazuje jej palcem.

Hale spogląda w ich stronę ciekawie, ale nie powstrzymuje go, więc najwyraźniej mogą zająć się wspólnie jego pracą. W końcu musiał jakoś wykonywać swoje zadania, co nie jest łatwe, kiedy Erica zaczyna się nudzić już po paru minutach. Aby zajmować się dzieckiem, należy poświęcać mu całą uwagę. Wie o tym, ale trudno to pogodzić z wprowadzaniem danych.

Erica na szczęście wydaje się zafascynowana ciągami, które nie mają najmniejszego sensu. Czyta powoli i ostrożnie, i patrzy na ekran, jakby sprawdzała czy Stiles się nie myli, więc on ma akurat tyle czasu, aby sprawdzić czy ona nie pomyliła linijek. Nie wie czy powinien się wtrącać, ale mała zapewne została wyciągnięta ze szkoły w środku roku szkolnego. Hale'ów stać było na prywatnych nauczycieli, ale najwyraźniej – skoro siedziała w biurze – Derek jeszcze na to nie wpadł. Nie była niemowlęciem, ale rozwijającym się małym człowiekiem, który powinien mieć kontakt z nauczycielami.

Fakt, że była cholernie inteligentna na pewno pomagał jej stopniom przez ten cały czas.

Jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy okazuje się, że kończą. Wszystkie cyfry są na swoim miejscu i akompaniują im odpowiednie litery. Derek przygląda im się ciekawie, kiedy Stiles zamyka laptop i siadają ponownie na dywanie. Waha się, ponieważ Hale pewnie ma jakieś standardy dotyczące ludzi. Dorośli zazwyczaj nie czołgają się po podłodze, ale Erica uwielbia siedzieć na tej miękkiej podłodze, kiedy rysują i składają origami. Czeka na jakąś uwagę, ale kiedy podnosi głowę ponownie, Hale składa zamaszysty podpis na dokumencie.

\- Twój tata nie był zły? – pyta Erica.

\- Nie – odpowiada. – Jestem już dorosły, więc mogę czasem wracać później – dodaje.

Erica kiwa głową, jakby totalnie rozumiała co miał na myśli.

\- Ale musisz dalej sprzątać w swoim pokoju ?– rzuca niepewnie dziewczynka.

Stiles wydyma usta.

\- W całym domu – odpowiada i Erica wydaje się przerażona. – Kiedy mieszkasz sama musisz sprzątać cały dom. Nie ma ci kto pomóc, ale z drugiej strony nie sprzątasz cudzego bałaganu.

\- To gdzie mieszka twój tata? – pyta Erica.

Odpowiedź nie jest łatwa, więc stara się to jakoś przełożyć na normalny język.

\- My nie jesteśmy stąd. Mój tata był szeryfem – wyjaśnia Stiles. – Wiesz co robi szeryf? – pyta.

\- Ma broń i jeździ konno – rzuca Erica.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Pewnie w Teksasie tak, ale my jesteśmy z Kalifornii i mój tata miał radiowóz. Łapał złych ludzi – wyjaśnia. – Ale mieszkaliśmy w małym miasteczku i często jest tak, że dzieci wyprowadzają się na studia. Dostałem pracę w Nowym Jorku, a to było bardzo daleko od domu. Jest nas tylko dwóch, odkąd mama nie żyje, więc mój tata zdecydował, że kiedy przejdzie na emeryturę, zamieszka blisko mnie – ciągnie dalej. – Nie chciał mieszkać z dorosłym synem, więc znalazł sobie taki dom, gdzie jest mnóstwo ludzi w jego wieku i z mnóstwem czasu. I tam spotkał Melissę, więc to był raczej dobry pomysł.

\- Och – mówi Erica. – Dom dla starych ludzi?

\- Nie próbuj nazywać mojego ojca starym – prycha Stiles i przewraca oczami. – Ale tak w tajemnicy powiem ci, że dokładnie tak.

Erica przykłada palec do ust, udając, że nic od niej nikt nie wydostanie. I dobrze.

\- Poznam go? Poznam twojego tatę? – pyta mała.

\- Uhm, nie wiem – przyznaje Stiles. – On mnie nie odwiedza w pracy za często. Czasem przynosi mi lunch, bo Melissa robi najlepsze kanapki na świecie, ale on nie lubi dużych miast – przyznaje i zamiera, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Derek patrzy na niego wprost.

Spodziewa się niemal, że Hale wróci do czytania swoich dokumentów, kiedy mężczyzna spogląda wymownie na swój zegarek, a potem ponownie na niego. Stiles nie wie czy to niezbyt subtelne informowanie go, że powinien wrócić do pracy, ale w końcu zajmuje się Ericą, więc nie wie co jest grane.

\- Lunch – rzuca Hale, wstając od swojego biurka. – Co macie ochotę zjeść? Jennifer zamówi dla nas jedzenie – dodaje.

ooo

Jennifer przynosi dla nich jedzenie, a potem znika na własną przerwę. Na końcu języka ma, że Stiles też może wziąć piętnaście minut dla siebie, ale Erica jest niemal przyklejona do boku chłopaka. Młodego mężczyzny – przypomina sobie Derek. Stiles nie jest dzieciakiem, chociaż wygląda jak jeden. Jego kończyny są za długie i cały jest nienaturalnie szczupły. Jest w nim coś kobiecego, może to te usta, które wyglądają tak, jakby ktoś całował je godzinami. Pewnie są dobrze ukrwione od tego jak wiele chłopak gada.

Erica grzebie widelcem w swojej sałacie i brudzi koszulkę, ale to najmniejszy problem. Mają całą szafkę jej ubrań tutaj. Jej małe sukienki wiszą koło jego garniturów.

Stiles zerka na niego niepewnie, zapewne skrępowany. I Derek jest do tego przyzwyczajony, ale to nie znaczy, że to lubi. Spogląda na mężczyznę, marszcząc brwi, ale tylko pogarsza sytuację. Ta cisza doprowadza go do szaleństwa, ale nie ma pojęcia jak podjąć rozmowę. Musiałby się przyznać do tego, że podsłuchiwał, a ma wrażenie, że to co Stiles mówił nie było skierowane do niego. I mężczyzna byłby skrępowany tylko bardziej.

\- Przeglądałem twoje CV – rzuca w końcu.

Stiles spogląda na niego wzrokiem niczym jeleń, który spotkał się twarzą z twarz z reflektorem samochodu.

\- No cóż – rzuca Stilinski. – Nie jest imponujące…

\- Nie, nie jest – przyznaje Derek. – Pedagogika? – pyta.

Stiles wzrusza ramionami, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

\- Lubię dzieci. Moja mama była nauczycielką – mówi mężczyzna i wygląda na zaskoczonego, że to w ogóle wyszło z jego ust.

Derek jest równie zdziwiony jego szczerością. To naprawdę rzadkie.

\- A kim była moja mama? – pyta Erica nieśmiało.

A sądził, że nie może być gorzej.

\- Księgową – odpowiada krótko i konkretnie. – Lubiła liczby.

Nie dodaje, że chciała jego milionów.

Stiles spogląda na niego ewidentnie skrępowany. I nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Stilinski chciał jednak zjeść lunch gdzie indziej. Derek zapłacił za jego jedzenie, ale nie chciał go uwiązywać tutaj w czasie wolnym. To było złamaniem wszystkich przepisów i Stiles musi o tym wiedzieć, ale nie wychodzi. Wygląda też tak bardzo nieodpowiednio na włoskiej skórze jego kanapy. Jego garnitur zapewne pamiętał lepsze czasy.

\- Ja też lubię liczby – mówi Erica.

\- Naprawdę? Jak szła ci matematyka? Założę się, że byłaś dobra – rzuca Stiles.

Erica rozpromienia się, słysząc komplement. Wydaje się kwitnąć, co jest nieprzyjemnym przypomnieniem, że sam nie radzi sobie z nią w ogóle. Mała odżywa, kiedy jest w towarzystwie Stilesa, a potem cichnie, kiedy wracają do pustego mieszkania, które teraz jest ich domem. Może powinien pomyśleć o kupieniu czegoś poza miastem z ogrodem, gdzie mała mogłaby biegać. Dzieci potrzebowały przestrzeni – przynajmniej tak twierdził psycholog, z którym się spotykali raz w tygodniu.

\- Szkoła – mówi Derek i jest zszokowany tym, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej.

Mała ma osiem lat, a nie dwa. Ten rok zapewne jest już stracony. Wright mówiła, że Erica była przenoszona z sierocińca do sierocińca zanim trafiła do Houston, więc uczęszczała na zajęcia niesystematycznie. Musiała jednak wrócić do szkoły. I pewnie powinien załatwić jej prywatnego nauczyciela na teraz, żeby zaczęła powoli się wdrażać w nowe realia.

Stiles spogląda na niego otwarcie z pewnym zainteresowaniem. Pewnie studia pedagogiczne sprawiły, że znał się nie tylko na rozmawianiu z dziećmi i tłumaczeniu im trudnych tematów. Trudno Derekowi jednak pytać, bo nie chce wyjść na idiotę, który nie pomyślał przez tydzień o tym, że jego własna córka powinna iść do szkoły. To wiele o nim mówi.

\- Pójdę do szkoły? – pyta Erica ciekawie.

\- Oczywiście, skarbie. Dlaczego miałabyś nie iść? – rzuca Derek niemal od razu. – Na razie jednak pobędziesz trochę z tatą, a potem poszukamy jakiejś miłej szkoły. Nie chodziłaś do szkoły… - zaczyna i urywa, bo nie chce wypowiadać słów 'dom dziecka' za wszelką cenę.

Mała jednak łapie w lot.

\- Chodziłam, ale Mark nie mówił, co się z nami dzieje, kiedy znikamy – odpowiada Erica.

Nie wie co powiedzieć, ale to brzmi drastycznie.

Stiles śmieje się jednak dźwięcznie, chociaż trochę wymuszenie.

\- Nie zniknęłaś. Przecież jesteś – rzuca Stilinski, a potem łaskocze jego córkę. – Jak mogłabyś zniknąć, skoro jesteś. Jesteś czy cię nie ma? – pyta i nie przestaje.

Erica próbuje się bronić, a potem zaczyna krzyczeć, że faktycznie jest i nie zniknęła. Ta forma perswazji wydaje się naprawdę dziwna, ale jest skuteczna. Stiles zerka na niego przez cały czas, jakby zastanawiał się czy nie przekroczył jakiejś linii. A to stało się już dawno temu. W końcu mała zaufała najpierw temu dziwnego dzieciakowi z działu prawnego, a nie jemu. Stiles nie miał jednak wiele z tym wspólnego, więc trzymanie tego przeciwko niemu wydawało się bezsensowne.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że Derek bywa zirytowany od czasu do czasu. Chciałby, aby mógł sam porozmawiać z Ericą, ale za każdym razem, kiedy zostają sami ma w głowie pustkę. Nie wie o czym mogliby pogadać, ale przynajmniej wczoraj spędzili wieczór rozmawiając o Stilesie. Dlatego przejrzał CV mężczyzny. Erica chciała odpowiedzi na pytania, których nie miał, więc postawił na nogi kierownika działu personalnego i zmusił go do wysłania mu na maila wszystkiego co miał na Stilesa.

Nie było tego wiele. Mężczyzna wydaje się cholerną enigmą.

Jego oczy błyszczą radością, a mieszka w tej dzielnicy Nowego Jorku, gdzie Derek nie pozwoliłby się szwendać własnym psom, gdyby takie posiadał. Płaca Stilesa jest tak niska, że nie dziwi go, że chłopak nie protestował na wieść o dodatkowych zarobkach. Jednak kiedy mężczyzna mówił o tym, że ekonomia była jego planem dodatkowym, nie kłamał. I wydawał się naprawdę dogadywać z Ericą. Poświęcał jej całą uwagę.

Tak nie powinno wyglądać szczęście, a jednak Stiles uśmiechał się częściej niż ktokolwiek inny, kogo Derek znał.

\- Mark pewnie próbował cię nastraszyć – mówi nagle chłopak. – Miałem takiego kolegę, który ciągle mnie straszył, bo wokół naszego miasteczka był wielki las, więc chodziły te opowieści o wilkołakach i czarownicach. A ja nie miałem żadnego rodzeństwa, więc nie wiedziałem, że dzieci się tak straszą nawzajem. I raz wracaliśmy podczas burzy przez Rezerwat i Jackson powiedział mi, że w starym domu są duchy, a potem krzyknął, jakby się wystraszył - ciągnie Stiles.

\- I co? – pyta Erica z szeroko otwartymi ustami, chociaż Derek nie widzi niczego fascynującego w tej opowieści.

Stiles wzrusza ramionami i przedłuża ciszę. To pewnie jakiś dobry zabieg, który ma budować napięcie.

\- I nic – odpowiada w końcu mężczyzna. – Biegłem tak szybko, że prawie rozwaliłem nos o drzwi mojego domu. Jackson myślał, że to zabawne, a potem się zgubił i mój tata go szukał z innymi szeryfami z okręgu, bo Jackson przeprowadził się nie tak dawno i nie wiedział, że Rezerwat ciągnie się przez całą północną część stanu. To naprawdę duży las – mówi Stiles.

\- Och – wyrywa się Erice. – Pójdziemy kiedyś na spacer do lasu? – pyta mała niemal od razu.

\- Pewnie, jeśli obiecujesz, że się nie zgubisz – rzuca Derek, ponieważ to akurat jest oczywiste.

Erica przewraca oczami.

\- Nie musimy się martwić. Tata Stilesa nas znajdzie – stwierdza jego córka.


	6. Chapter 6

Wpadają w przyjemną rutynę. Erica i Stiles bawią się w czasie kiedy on pracuje. Chociaż to niesprawiedliwe. Stilinski jakimś cudem wykonuje wszystkie swoje obowiązki bez zarzutu i jednocześnie zajmuje się jego dzieckiem. Derek nie do końca wie co myśleć o przywiązaniu małej do swojego męskiego opiekuna, ale na razie i tak nie ma wyjścia. Trzy kontrakty, które muszą podpisać jeszcze w tym miesiącu spędzają mu sen z powiek. Erica na razie nie miała jeszcze żadnego ataku padaczkowego, ale pomiędzy wizytami u lekarza oraz załatwianiem papierów, prawie nie ma czasu dla siebie. Nie wie kto powiedział Peterowi o Erice, ale podejrzewa, że nie wszyscy pracownicy są względem niego lojalni. Jest relatywnie młody i pewnie nie wszystkim podoba się, że zajął miejsce swojego ojca. Peter może wydawać się wiekiem bardziej odpowiedni na głowę zarządu, ale nigdy w swoim życiu nie był odpowiedzialny i oni o tym nie wiedzą.

Boyd pyta od czasu do czasu jak stoją sprawy, ale trudno powiedzieć. Erica nazywa go ojcem. Nawet przytula go od czasu do czasu. Wydaje się jednak, że mała do końca nie rozumie co znaczy to słowo. Jest dla niej kolejnym 'wujkiem', którego poznała i może odejdzie w niebyt jak pozostali. 'Ojciec' nie jest słowem znanym w jej słowniku, a jemu trudno wyjaśnić ten termin. Jeśli komukolwiek udałoby się to zrobić skutecznie – pewnie byłby to Stiles. Chłopak ma niesamowity talent do odpowiadania małej jednocześnie nie kłamiąc i nie mówiąc całej brutalnej prawdy o życiu. Derek nie jest nauczony używania słów w ten sposób i Stilinski jest pewnym błogosławieństwem. Bardziej przeraża go jednak, że Erica potrafiłaby odejść ze Stilesem bez mrugnięcia okiem, całkiem nieświadoma różnic między nimi.

Jest ciałem z jego ciała, krwią z jego krwi, ale to ze swoim opiekunem budowała więź przez ostatnie kilka dni. Derek stara się myśleć, że to tylko tymczasowe, ale wie, że pracując na pełnych obrotach nie będzie mógł zajmować się dzieckiem. Podejrzewał to od samego początku, ale nie potrafi oddać jej. Nie potrafił zrobić tego wtedy, kiedy ta kobieta pojawiła się w jego budynku i nie umie tego zrobić i teraz. Boyd twierdzi, że nikt nie winiłby go. Erica jest również córką Kate. On jednak jej nie nienawidzi, bo kiedy patrzy na nią widzi jedynie nos Cory czy uszy Laury.

Planuje zatem, że kolejny weekend spędzą tylko we dwoje. Erica nie była nigdy w Nowym Jorku, więc chce ją zabrać na Statuę Wolności i zrobić te wszystkie idiotyczne rzeczy, które wyczytał w przewodniku wyszukanym dla niego przez Jennifer. Chce zbudować z małą własne wspomnienia; bez Stilesa i jego zbyt szerokiego uśmiechu. Pomoc Stilinskiego jest nieoceniona, ale musi już teraz budować granice, zanim Erica wyczyta w tej sytuacji o wiele więcej niż powinna.

Widzi jak Stiles ostrożnie tłumaczy jej kim jest i nie pozwala się zabrać do domu. Czasami Stilinski wtrąca takie słowa jak 'tata' czy 'ojciec'. I powoli Erica oswaja się z tym słowem, ale nadal nie rozumie jego znaczenia. Derek ma ochotę ożywić Kate po to tylko, aby zamordować ją własnymi rękami. I dawno już jego nienawiść nie była tak świeża, tak mocna. Wiele miesięcy zajęło mu zrozumienie, że nie miał wpływu na tamte wydarzenia. Zapewne Jennifer ma gdzieś jeszcze numer jego starego terapeuty.

Sprawdza z przyzwyczajenia umówione spotkania i zamiera, ponieważ jego długi tydzień okazuje się jeszcze dłuższy.

\- Jennifer? – rzuca do interkomu.

Stiles i Erica nawet nie podnoszą głów znad malowanki. Stilinski wygląda kuriozalnie w tym tanim garniturze, który natychmiast się gniecie, kiedy tylko mężczyzna siada na podłodze jego gabinetu. Jakość tkaniny pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Derek nie jest pewien ile zarabia Stiles, ale podejrzewa, że kwoty nie zrobią na nim piorunującego wrażenia.

\- Tak, panie Hale? – pyta kobieta.

\- Spotkanie biznesowe w sobotę? – rzuca niepewnie.

Słyszy jak kobieta stuka na klawiaturze i nie mija zbyt długo, zanim Jennifer odchrząkuje.

\- Zaprosił pan swoich znajomych oraz kolegów ze studiów pana Boyda na niewielkie przyjęcie. Zamówiłam catering oraz sprzątanie następnego dnia. Impreza miała być kameralna, ale traktują to panowie jako spotkanie networkingowe – wyjaśnia Jennifer.

Derek przypomina sobie niejasno, że Boyd chciał odnowić kontakty z ich starymi kolegami z uczelni. Niektórzy z nich zaszli na tyle daleko, że mogli ich bliżej zainteresować. Synowie senatorów, dynamiczni prezesi firm – takiego wsparcia potrzebowali teraz, kiedy tak wiele działo się wokół ich własnej spółki. Imię jego rodziców wiele znaczyło, ale on jeszcze nie udowodnił ile tak naprawdę jest wart. Akcje mogły zacząć spadać tak po prostu. Giełda bywała kapryśna i nie stanowiła instytucji głuchej na plotki. W zasadzie jedno złe słowo ze strony inwestorów i mogli zacząć ich wyprzedawać bez ostrzeżenia. W takich chwilach przydawało się mocne stanowisko w branży i wysoko postawieniu znajomi.

\- Czy coś się stało panie Hale? – pyta Jennifer.

\- Nie. Przypomnij Boydowi o sobocie – rzuca, zanim rozłącza się bez pożegnania.

Zerka na Ericę i Stilesa, którzy nadal bawią się na dywanie. Nie to miał w planach, ale nie może odwołać spotkania teraz. To wzbudziłoby pewne podejrzenia. A teraz nie chciał, aby oczy wszystkich kierowały się w jego stronę. Artykuły w gazetach i odgrzebywanie całej historii na nowo nie mogło im posłużyć. Nie chciał, aby Erica przeczytała cokolwiek nieodpowiedniego na swój temat.

ooo

Stiles wychodzi w zasadzie tylko na krótką chwilę, żeby zanieść swoje sprawozdanie Boydowi. Pewnie mógłby wysłać Jennifer, ale ona jest jego asystentką, a nie Stilinskiego. Korzysta zresztą z tej chwili i przesiada się na kanapę. Erica uśmiecha się do niego przelotnie, a potem wręcza mu do rąk obrazek. To plan jego biura, co na pewno nie jest normalne i nikt nie musi mu tego mówić. Nie potrzebuje przepłacanych psychologów, aby wiedzieć, że dziewczynka w jej wieku powinna rysować rodzinę. Tej jednak Erica nie miała od dawna. I Derek też już prawie nie pamięta jak to jest kogoś mieć. Może dlatego trzyma się jej tak kurczowo.

Stiles wraca i na sekundę pojawia się na jego twarzy zaskoczenie, jakby nie spodziewał się tej przerwy w pracy. Erica maluje dalej, więc Derek kiwa na niego palcem i podchodzą pod okno wychodzące na ulice Nowego Jorku. Ma cudowny widok, ale bardzo rzadko z niego korzysta. To ironia losu. Ci, którzy mają najmniej czasu, jednocześnie posiadają dostęp do najpiękniejszych rzeczy w tym mieście. I nie mogą się nimi cieszyć.

\- Panie Hale? – pyta Stiles i wydaje się zestresowany.

Dereka powinno to cieszyć, bo to oznacza, że ma nad swoim przeciwnikiem przewagę, ale Stilinski nie jest jego wrogiem. Nie stanowi zagrożenia. Strategie, których uczono go na studiach, w tym przypadku zawiodą. Stiles udowodnił mu już, że jego życie płynie oparte o całkiem inne priorytety. Może faktycznie byłby kiedyś doskonałym nauczycielem i ta myśl jest dziwna.

\- Stiles – zaczyna i wzdycha. – Nie rozmawialiśmy o twoich obowiązkach – rzuca.

Stiles wydaje się być nagle jeleniem oświetlonym przez lampy samochodu. Jakby obawiał się w każdej chwili stłuczki, która zabierze mu życie lub mocno go pokiereszuje.

\- Rozumiem, że to nie są twoje obowiązki normalne. Wykonujesz jednak pewną prace w godzinach, w których powinieneś pracować dla Boyda. Rozmawiałem z nim i nie ma nic przeciwko – wyjaśnia pospiesznie Derek. – Normalnie Erica spędzałaby ten czas w szkole, ale ponieważ nie zacznie aż od przyszłego roku, będziesz nam potrzebny przez pewien czas.

\- Oczywiście panie Hale – wtrąca Stiles pospiesznie. – Erica jest niesamowicie grzecznym dzieckiem. W zasadzie jak pan widzi, nie przeszkadza mi w normalnej pracy – dodaje.

\- Tak, tak – wyrywa się Derekowi i zerka na swoją córkę przelotnie. – Chodzi mi o to, że zajmuję się nią po pracy. Kiedy nie jest z tobą jest ze mną. Problem w tym, że nie zawsze po pracy mam wolne – wyjaśnia.

Stiles wygląda na mniej spanikowanego i widzi jak chłopak zaczyna łapać.

\- Nie chcę anektować całego twojego wolnego czasu i oczywiście zapłacę. Sowicie – zaznacza pospiesznie. – Postaram się znaleźć jeszcze kogoś, ale nie zdążę do soboty – przyznaje. – Czy zgodziłbyś się przyjść? – pyta wprost.

Stiles otwiera usta, a potem je zamyka, jakby nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- To nie jest polecenie służbowe. Pracujesz dla Boyda – kłamie, ponieważ chce szczerej odpowiedzi.

Jeśli Stiles nie da rady, znajdzie kogoś. Może nawet Jennifer się zgodzi posiedzieć z małą. Boyd zapewne ma jakieś siostry albo kuzynki w sensownym wieku. Jego rodzina została skutecznie przetrzebiona i prędzej skoczyłby z tego wieżowca niż pozwolił małej zostać z Peterem chociaż przez pięć minut samej.

\- Jasne, znaczy oczywiście panie Hale – poprawia się pospiesznie Stiles. – To nie będzie żaden problem – obiecuje chłopak. – Szuka pan nowej opiekunki? – dodaje mniej pewnie.

\- Tak – przyznaje Derek. – Obaj pracujemy – przypomina mu.

Stiles kiwa głową, jakby totalnie pojmował w czym problem.

\- Jeśli wie pan… Znaczy nie chcę się narzucać, ale Melissa to jest – zaczyna chłopak.

\- Dziewczyna twojego ojca – wtrąca Derek.

\- Tak, tak, dokładnie – rzuca Stiles i czerwieni się nieznacznie, a potem zaczyna drapać się po karku. – Jej syn ciągle pracuje. Jest weterynarzem bez granic czy coś… Może Melissa ma trochę syndrom opuszczonego gniazda, ale gdyby trzeba było pomóc, mógłbym dać panu jej numer telefonu. Jest emerytowaną pielęgniarką, więc padaczka Erici nie byłaby problemem – dodaje Stiles.

Derek udaje, że rozważa tę propozycję. Starsze emerytowane kobiety nie są kimś kogo szuka dla Erici. Mała potrzebuje kogoś z energią i doświadczeniem. Stać go na najlepsze guwernantki w mieście i nie zamierza tkwić w sytuacji, w której Stiles maluje z jego córką na dywanie. Ma nadzieje, że kiedy mała oswoi się z nim i miastem, uda mu się odciągnąć ją od Stilinskiego. A nawet jeśli nie w pełni, to przynajmniej popołudniami zajmie się nią ktoś naprawdę wykwalifikowany. Niedoszły nauczyciel przedszkolny to nie jest typ, którego poszukuje.

\- Melissa jest naprawdę ciepłą osobą i świetnie gotuje – zapewnia go Stiles.

Derek nie mówi ani słowa. Patrzy jedynie na Ericę, która zaczyna wspinać się z powrotem na kanapę, żeby sprawdzić co oni tak długo robią pod oknem.

ooo

Pokój Erici nie jest różowy. Mała nie chciała zmieniać koloru ścian, a Derek nie zamierzał jej do niczego zmuszać, zatem pozostała sterylna biel. Przynajmniej ilość zabawek nie pozostawia złudzeń w kwestii tego w jakim pomieszczeniu się znajdują. Trochę początkowo dziwił go fakt, że mała utrzymywała taki porządek wśród ubrań i swoich rzeczy, ale Stiles wyjaśnił mu, że to normalne dla dzieci z sierocińca. Są tego uczone od wczesnych lat. Muszą się zajmować sobą same. Jeśli opiekunowie w nie nie wpoją samodzielności, robią to inni wychowankowie. Derek nie wie czy ta cecha u Erici mu się w takim razie podoba.

Mała ma na sobie różową piżamkę, coś na co sam nalegał. Goście mają zjawić się dopiero za dobrą godzinę, ale ludzie od cateringu już buszują po ich kuchni i uśpienie Erici zapewne nie będzie takie łatwe. Stiles ma przyjść lada chwila i tylko to sprawia, że jeszcze się trzyma w pionie. Nie ma pojęcia jak ukryje małą, kiedy w jego mieszkaniu będzie tak wielu ludzi, ale Boyd zapewne zrobi wszystko, aby mu pomóc.

Słyszy jak Jennifer rozporządza ludźmi w jego salonie. Otwarta przestrzeń jest przystosowana do imprez tego typu, ale jego kuchnia jest za mała, aby gotować. Nigdy nie planowano jednak jej używać. Nie znał się na gotowaniu, a z jego trybem życia, nie znajdował czasu nawet na lunche na mieście.

Słyszy pukanie do drzwi i po jego krótkim 'proszę' Stiles wsuwa się do pomieszczenia. Erica wyskakuje spod kołdry, co jest do przewidzenia. Nie uprzedził jej, że jej ulubiony 'nianiek' się pojawi. Nie chciał jej podekscytowanej wcześniej i może to wredne, ale pewnie przez to będzie tylko większym utrapieniem dla Stilesa.

Jeden rzut oka na Stilinskiego mówi mu, że chłopak nadal nie potrafi się ubrać. Jego koszulka i dżinsy są chyba jeszcze gorsze niż garnitury, które nosi do pracy. Zapewne pamiętały też lepsze czasy, na przykład okolice szkoły średniej, kiedy wypadało Stilesowi mieć na sobie podobne rzeczy. Chłopak spogląda na swoją klatkę piersiową, więc Derek zapewne gapi się za długo, a potem na jego twarzy wykwita dość przyjemny rumieniec.

\- Uhm – wyrywa się Stilinskiemu z ust. – Nie powiedział pan, że mam się jakoś specjalnie ubrać, więc… - urywa. – Znaczy założyłem, że będziemy się tutaj ze słonkiem bawić i nie będziemy wychodzić… - plącze się.

\- Tak – wchodzi mu w słowo Derek. – Erica wymyła już zęby, więc niczego słodkiego przed snem. Jeśli będzie chciała poczytać, książki są na półkach. Malowanki… - wylicza, ale Stiles jest już przy półkach i patrzy pytająco nie na niego, ale na jego córkę, co pewnie ma sens, odkąd zostają we dwójkę. – Nie wiem ile potrwa przyjęcie, ale nie powinniśmy bardzo hałasować.

Nie dodaje, że znakomicie byłoby, gdyby z tego pokoju też nie dobiegały żadne odgłosy. Nie chce ukrywać Erici całe życie, ale nie wyobrażał sobie rozmiarów tego, co zrobiłaby prasa z jej istnieniem.

\- Jasne – rzuca Stiles. – Proszę się nie przejmować. Na pewno już dawno będziemy spać – obiecuje.


	7. Chapter 7

Erica zasypia bez problemów, chociaż z wnętrza mieszkania dobiegają do nich dźwięki muzyki i śmiech. Stiles nie jest do końca przekonany co teraz. W końcu mała śpi, więc nie zajmuje się nią per se. Hale wydaje się wymagać dzisiaj tylko jego obecności na wszelki wypadek – gdyby mała się obudziła, ale to nadal nie jest w porządku. Zapłacą mu za siedzenie i granie na komórce, co nie jest normalne.

Mieszkanie Hale'a jest przerażająco minimalistyczne i zapewne kosztowało ciężkie miliony, bo wszystkie powierzchnie lśnią i znajdują się na jednym z najwyższych pięter budynku, który należy w całości do rodziny. Stiles nie orientuje się za bardzo w takich kwestiach, ale biurowe plotki dostarczyły mu dostatecznie wiele informacji na temat ich szefa, aby wiedział, że pieniądze szczęścia nie dawały tak dokładnie.

Mieszkanie chociaż piękne, wydaje się zimne i puste. Zabawki Erici są wyłącznie w tym pokoju. Może rzeczy małej pozbierano, kiedy przygotowywano pomieszczenia pod tę imprezę, ale nawet to wydaje mu się nieodpowiednie. Dzieci powinny brudzić i żyć w środowiskach pewnego chaosu. A może po prostu jego dzieciństwo takie było i tylko z tym utożsamiał szczęście.

Siada na podłodze, opierając się plecami o ścianę i zerka w stronę Erici, uśpionej na niewielkim łóżeczku. Pokój przystosowano dla dziecka dość szybko i to widać. Jest zbyt nowy, taki pachnący sklepem. Stiles nienawidzi takich rzeczy, ale potrafi docenić gest, bo widać jak na dłoni, że Hale starał się, chociaż ewidentnie nie miał w tej kwestii wsparcia.

Drzwi do pokoju uchylają się prawie bezgłośnie i Derek zerka niepewnie do środka.

\- Zasnęła – szepcze Stiles, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

Czuje się trochę jak idiota w koszulce, kiedy Hale przedstawia się tak idealnie w sportowej marynarce. Może mężczyzna onieśmiela go właśnie przez to jak doskonale prezentuje się przeważnie. I zawsze jest przygotowany. Ta pewność siebie, którą ma, przytłacza Stilesa za każdym razem, kiedy ma otworzyć usta. Czuje się tak, jakby ponownie byli w szkole średniej i przyszedł na imprezę najbardziej popularnego chłopaka w szkole i okazało się, że potrzebowali kogoś do zmywania w kuchni.

\- Za godzinę wszyscy będą się rozchodzili – informuje go Hale, kiedy pochyla się nad Ericą.

Stiles zerka mimowolnie na zegarek i nie może uwierzyć, że już minęło prawie pięć godzin. Nie ma pojęcia jak dostanie się o tej porze do mieszkania, ale biorąc pod uwagę ilość wyrabianych nadgodzin, stać go na taksówkę.

\- Jasne – rzuca, bo nie wie co powiedzieć jeszcze.

Derek zresztą spogląda na niego jakoś dziwnie. I może faktycznie powinien był ubrać swój garnitur do pracy, bo wtedy przynajmniej nie wygląda na nastolatka.

Kiedy Hale wychodzi, odnosi wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak.

ooo

Boyd wydaje się spokojny i opanowany, kiedy siadają na kanapie. Finlay z pozostałymi są odpowiednio pod wrażeniem ich firmy oraz planów na przyszłość. Nie może uwierzyć, że większość z tych ludzi naprawdę znajduje się na stanowiskach i są szanowanymi obywatelami miasta. Pamięta dokładnie jak imprezowali jeszcze nie tak dawno i zapewne część z nich planowała powtórzyć swoje wyczyny sprzed lat, ale w jego podświadomości nadal tkwił obraz śpiącej spokojnie Erici i Stilesa, który czuwał nad nią przez ten cały czas.

Wolałby położyć spać swoje własne dziecko sam, ale to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Stilinski go zastępuje i to idiotyczne, ale jest tym zirytowany.

Pewnie nie powinien też niemal siłą pozbywać się gości z mieszkania, ale nie miał w planach zostawać do białego rana. Może darzyć Stilesa pewną nieuzasadnioną antypatią, ale nie jest sadystą. Nawet pracownicy o wiele niższego rzędu potrzebują snu.

Boyd jest ostatni, ale nie musi go wyrzucać, żeby zapewnić sobie minimum prywatności.

\- Spojrzą na nas przychylniej – rzuca jego przyjaciel.

Derek przejmuje się tym o wiele mniej niż się spodziewał. Ma za sobą dziesiątki takich spotkań i żadne nie różniło się wiele od poprzedniego. Większość z tych ludzi nie wie nawet co powiedzieć, kiedy spotykają go po latach. Wielu wysłało kondolencje z powodu śmierci jego rodziny, ale poza suchymi słowami bez znaczenia, zdecydowanie wszyscy bali się z nim rozmawiać. Jakby ogrom tej katastrofy w jego życiu sprawił, iż stał się trędowatym.

Jedynie Boyd traktował go, jakby nie stało się nic z nim. I to po części była prawda. W pewnym sensie nadal stanowiło kłamstwo.

\- Powiem Stilesowi, żeby zbierał się do domu – rzuca.

\- Nie wiem jak rozumieć to, że dzieciak stał się niańką Erici – wzdycha Boyd.

\- Jest aż tak niezastąpiony? – kpi.

Boyd przewraca oczami.

\- Mam na myśli to, że na piętrze jest około dwudziestu kobiet włączając w to twoją asystentkę – informuje go mężczyzna.

Derek unosi jedynie brew do góry, ponieważ żadna z tych z zasady empatycznych osób z rozwiniętym instynktem macierzyńskim, nie zainteresowała się, kiedy Erica zaginęła. Mężczyzna jako opiekun to nie jest jego pierwszy wybór, ale wydaje się, że jedyny prawidłowy. Stiles ma w sobie pewną miękkość i łagodność, która zadziwia nawet jego samego.

\- Jak Erica? – pyta Boyd.

\- Zaczyna się przyzwyczajać – odpowiada i wzdycha, ponieważ mała przywyka, ale nie do niego.

I denerwuje go to.

\- Ten weekend mieliśmy spędzić razem – przyznaje.

Boyd robi głębszy wdech, a potem sięga do karafki z whiskey. Dolewa sobie i to znak dla Dereka, że czas wyprosić Stilesa. Erica śpi, a oni obaj muszą porozmawiać spokojnie. Od poniedziałku czeka ich setki rozmów telefonicznych i dogrywanie szczegółów kontraktów. Nie jest nawet pewien czy kolejna sobota nie okaże się pełna papierów i nadrabiania wszystkiego, czego nie zdąży zrobić w tygodniu.

Podnosi się bez słowa i, kiedy wchodzi ponownie do pokoju córki, macha bez słowa w stronę Stilesa, zajętego bardziej telefonem niż czymkolwiek innym. Chłopak słania się na nogach co wcale go nie dziwi. Wszyscy są zmęczeni.

\- Och, panie Boyd – wyrywa się Stilinskiemu.

Jego przyjaciel unosi do góry szklankę z alkoholem i nie uśmiecha się.

\- Zjedziesz na parter. Portier wie, którymi drzwiami cię wyprowadzić na parking. Kierowca odwiezie cię do domu, tylko podaj mu adres – poucza go. – Księgowość załatwi resztę – dodaje.

Stiles wygląda na zaskoczonego.

\- Kierowca? – wyrywa się chłopakowi. – Mogę…

\- Wrócić do domu metrem? Nie sądzę – rzuca Derek.

Nie wie w zasadzie co powiedzieć, ale Stiles uśmiecha się równie skrępowany, a potem spogląda na niego jeszcze raz, zanim macha niezdarnie w drodze do drzwi. Po kilku sekundach zostają sami i Derek nie może nie odetchnąć z ulgą. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego ten dzień się tak ciągnie. Do tej pory rozmowy tego typu traktował jak prywatne wyzwania, więc podchodził do nich ambicjonalnie. Planował każde słowo i ruch. Tymczasem nie mógł doczekać się, aż wszyscy wyjdą, zostawiając go jedynie z Boydem.

\- Jesteś przemęczony – mówi nagle jego przyjaciel i odstawia szklankę na tacę.

\- Musimy porozmawiać o…

\- Musisz się wyspać – wchodzi mu Boyd w słowo. – Zostaw mnie załatwienie formalności. W końcu jestem twoim prawnikiem – przypomina mu mężczyzna i klepie go po ramieniu z pewnym wahaniem.

Derek wypuszcza długie westchnienie, kiedy i za nim zamykają się drzwi.

ooo

Erica jest niespokojna w poniedziałek rano i Derek nie wie za bardzo co zrobić. Zjadają razem śniadanie, a mała opowiada mu o bajkach, które widziała. Jest pewien, że połowa z tych historii jest zmyślona, ale i tak jest pod wrażeniem jej elokwencji. Nie jest pewien po kim to odziedziczyła. Nie chce myśleć o genie w jego rodzinie, który stworzył kogoś takiego jak Peter. Jego wuj jest mitomanem i to stanowi pewien problem, jeśli chodzi o kontakty z prasą. Śmierć rodziny podzieliła ich tylko bardziej, bo Peter szukał większego spisku, który tłumaczyłby wszystko. A kiedy odkrył, że niczego takiego nie było, zaczął winić jego, co było jeszcze gorsze.

Kiedy wchodzą do budynku jego firmy, prawie nikt nie zwraca już na nich uwagi. Przez pierwsze dni wzbudzali pewne sensacje, ale jest coś cudownego w byciu prezesem. Ludzie nie szepczą za jego plecami, zbyt przerażeni, że mógłby ich dosłyszeć. Początkowo przeszkadzało mu to, ale szybko zmienił zdanie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko dzięki temu nikt mu się nie narzuca.

Erica ścisnęła mocniej jego rękę, kiedy wyjeżdżali na piętro i nie puściła dopóki Stiles nie zamachał do niej przyjaźnie. W kilka minut później byli bezpieczni w jego biurze, a Jennifer zdawała mu relację z telefonów, które odebrała podczas jego nieobecności. Zaczynała godzinę wcześniej od niego i układała jego spotkania na dany dzień. Od dwóch dobrych tygodni jednak pracowali nad projektem i to paradoksalnie ułatwiło mu życie, bo nie potrzebował dodatkowej wymówki, żeby nie ruszać się z biura. Nie chciał zostawiać Erici ze Stilesem, chociaż zapewne to byłoby najrozsądniejsze.

Mała siada na dywanie, podwijając pod siebie nogi. Stiles przygląda się jej z pewnym niepokojem, a potem zerka na niego, jakby oczekiwał wyjaśnień. Derek jednak nie posiada żadnych odpowiedzi, więc wraca do czytania jednej z umów, które jak zawsze Boyd potrzebuje na dwa tygodnie temu.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – pyta chłopak.

Derek ma ochotę przewrócić oczami, ponieważ to idiotyczne.

Erica jednak wzrusza ramionami i wdycha przeciągle.

\- Nie wiem – przyznaje jego córka. – Kiedy obudziłam się, było dziwnie – mówi.

To żadne wyjaśnienie. Derek słyszał, że dzieci miewają często zmienne nastroje i zrzuca to właśnie na to. Nie robili niczego ciekawego w niedzielę. Spędzili ten dzień przed telewizorem, ale i tak ma wrażenie, że Erica nie ma mu tego za złe. W końcu oglądali coś wspólnie, a on wyłączył nawet telefon, co nie zdarzało mu się od czasu studiów i spotkań z Kate, o których nie chce myśleć w tej chwili ani nigdy.

\- Dziwnie? – pyta Stiles.

Erica wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie mogę się skupić – wyjaśnia jego córka.

Ledwo udaje się jej skończyć zdanie, kiedy nagle jej oczy przewracają się w głąb czaszki i Derek zrywa się z fotela, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę co robi. Stiles jednak już przy niej klęczy, przytrzymując jej głowę. Erica zaczyna się trząść i chociaż Derek ściska jej nogi w kostkach jest przerażony siłą z ją drży jej ciało. To na pewno nie jest normalne.

Stiles patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, kiedy klęczą przy Erice. Atak wydaje się trwać całą wieczność i nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia czy to czas się rozciąga, czy faktycznie ten horror tak długo trwa. Erica jednak przestaje się w końcu trząść równie nagle, co zaczęła i Derek zamiera, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia co teraz.

Próbuje sobie przypomnieć czy podał jej rano leki. Jest pewien, że tak. To ich poranna śniadaniowa tradycja. I kolacyjna, jeśli ma być szczery. Nie wie dlaczego w ogóle doszło do ataku. Nie powinno. Zrobił wszystko, co polecił mu lekarz.

\- Pogotowie – rzuca Stiles, biorąc małą na ręce.

Kładzie ją na kanapie, co jest całkiem logiczne. Podłoga wydaje się nieodpowiednia. Derek jednak nie potrafi się ruszyć. Ma wrażenie, jakby to ciało nie należało w pełni do niego. Mięśnie na pewno go nie słuchają, kiedy nakazuje im ruch.

\- Panie Hale – mówi Stilinski z dziwnym naciskiem w głosie, a potem kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu i potrząsa lekko. – Wszystko w porządku, ale powinien pan jechać razem z nią do szpitala. Muszą wszystko sprawdzić, ale to standardowa procedura – wyjaśnia mu Stiles.

\- Pogotowie – powtarza i bierze tak głęboki wdech, że ma wrażenie, jakby jego płuca miały się zaraz poddać.

To chyba go w końcu otrzeźwia, bo wybija kciukiem numer na komórce i podaje adres. A potem włącza interkom, bo oczywiście nawet pogotowie nie dostanie się na to piętro bez potwierdzenia z jego strony albo Boyda. Procedury zostały zaostrzone nie bez powodu.

Kiedy spogląda z powrotem na Stilesa, ten układa nogi Erici na poduszce. Nie ma pojęcia po jaką cholerę, ale to wygląda dość profesjonalnie, więc nie protestuje. Podchodzi tylko bliżej i zamiera, bo nie ma pojęcia co dalej.

\- Na pewno zażyła leki – mówi.

\- Ataki czasami zdarzają się mimo to – odpowiada Stiles. – Zauważył pan coś dziwnego? – pyta.

\- Zachowywała się… - zaczyna i urywa.

Powinien był zwrócić na to uwagę. Erica zachowywała się nie tak zawsze. Była ospała. Dziwnie powolna. Wydawała się niepewna wszystkiego i obserwowała otoczenie, jeśli nie do końca wiedziała co z tym zrobić. Dwa razy zastanawiała się, zanim zrobiła cokolwiek.

\- Chryste – wyrywa mu się z ust.

Był idiotą, jeśli sądził, że uda mu się wychować dziecko. Nie zna się na tym. Nie zna się na ludziach. Może przeczytać tysiące książek, ale to do niczego nie prowadzi. Był egoistą, jeśli sądził, że to może mieć sens. I to tylko dlatego, że Erica może być jedynym członkiem rodziny, który mu pozostał. Nie byłby sam na tym cholernym świecie.

Kobieta z opieki społecznej mówiła, że wystarczy, kiedy podpisze papiery. Erica jest słodkim dzieckiem, więc rodzina zastępcza znalazłaby się bardzo szybko. Adopcja nie byłaby problemem.

Tymczasem mała leżała na kanapie w jego biurze i…

\- Hej, hej! – krzyczy Stiles i to jest tak niespodziewane, że mruga, spoglądając na chłopaka w czystym szoku. – Nic jej nie jest – zapewnia go i jest w tym jakaś dziwna siła, która go przekonuje.

Kolejny oddech jest o wiele łatwiejszy.


	8. Chapter 8

Wszystko pamięta jak przez mgłę. W jednej chwili pojawiają się ratownicy, a w drugiej Stiles podaje mu kawę w plastikowym kubku, kiedy siedzą na korytarzu, czekając aż Erice wykonają potrzebne badania. Lekarz nazwał to niepotrzebnym rozproszeniem. Chcieli panować nad aktywnością jej mózgu, kiedy zamkną ją w tej magnetycznej trumnie.

Nie ma pojęcia nawet co Stiles tutaj robi, ale chłopak nadal trzyma przed nim kawę i pewnie powinien w końcu się ruszyć, ale w jego ciele nie ma siły.

\- Panie Hale – zaczyna chłopak.

Derek zdusza w sobie chęć nawrzeszczenia na niego. To było idiotyczne. Nie jest wściekły na Stilinskiego. W zasadzie nikt nie jest temu winien i jakaś część jego zdaje sobie sprawę, że to efekt szoku, ale i tak ma ochotę zachować się irracjonalnie i agresywnie. Doskonale zna ten stan. Walczył z tymi odruchami od czasu pożaru. I potrafi nad tym panować.

Jego telefon odzywa się, więc odbiera z przyzwyczajenia. Boyd pyta gdzie się podziewają, ponieważ ewidentnie zapomniał powiedzieć mu co jest grane. Po piętrze zapewne krążą już plotki. Niejasno przypomina sobie, że Stiles starał się osłonić ich dwójkę przed wzrokiem ciekawskich, ale to nie mogło się udać. Już sam widok ratowników medycznych musiał wzbudzić podejrzenia. Zastanawia się czy zaczną mówić o tym, że znęca się nad tą małą dziewczynką, którą trzyma w biurze całymi dniami.

Rozłącza się po krótkim wyjaśnieniu, co się stało, chociaż Boyd upiera się, że przyjedzie. Podpisał papiery dotyczące Erici, więc nie jest mu potrzebny prawnik. Boyd stanowi jednak jego jedynego przyjaciela i powinien o tym pamiętać.

\- Panie Hale – zaczyna ponownie Stiles.

Może ta kawa jest już zimna. Pojęcia nie ma ile czasu minęło.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku – rzuca Stilinski i brzmi to jak tani frazes.

\- Nie możesz być pewien – prycha, chociaż to idiotyczne.

Nie jest nastolatkiem i nie powinien miewać humorów. Stiles nie wydaje się jednak urażony. Jeśli już – Derek z zaskoczeniem zauważa, że kawa w dłoniach chłopaka lekko podryguje, jakby on też był zdenerwowany. I wiedział, że Stilinski dba o jego córkę, ale nie sądził, że chłopak się przywiązał do małej. To trochę go zaskakuje, ponieważ doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że istnieje różnica pomiędzy zajmowaniem się dzieckiem szefa, aby zrobić na nim dobre wrażenie, a faktyczną troską. Stiles wydaje się natomiast właśnie emanować uczuciami, których Derek nie rozumie i nie pojmuje. Nie wie jaki Stilinski ma w tym interes. I może nie ma żadnego, co jest tym bardziej szokujące.

\- Usiądź – prosi go już spokojniejszym tonem.

\- Rezonans magnetyczny nie powinien potrwać długo – rzuca Stiles.

\- Skąd…

\- Skąd wiem? – pyta chłopak, trochę wchodząc mu w słowo.

Derekowi jednak to dziwnie nie przeszkadza.

\- Potłukłem głowę dostateczną ilość razy, aby wiedzieć, że rezonans nie jest niczym strasznym – informuje go Stilinski.

Derek nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego chłopak cały czas dzieli się takimi intymnymi szczegółami ze swojego życia. Tym bardziej, że on nigdy nie oferuje niczego w zamian. Nie chce przecieków do prasy, a to zdarzało się wcześniej. Stiles może być teraz miły, ale odpowiednie sumy rozwiązują języki wszystkim. Nawet jego własnemu wujowi.

Może zresztą Stilinski nie oczekuje od niego niczego, ponieważ przeczytał o jego historii w tych magazynach, które wałkowały ją raz po raz. Tylko czekał, aż przypomną sobie o tragedii jego rodziny. W końcu nadchodziła rocznica śmierci jego rodziców, a tę datę celebrowano w jakiś chory sposób. Im bardziej starał się zapomnieć o tym dniu, tym bardziej mu o nim przypominano. Nie rozumiał dlaczego ci ludzie uważali, iż musieli każdego roku składać mu kondolencje. Wyrazili się całkiem jasno podczas pogrzebu i nie potrzebował przypomnienia.

\- Więc rezonans to nic strasznego. Nie boli – rzuca Stiles ewidentnie skrępowany ciszą, którą Derek mu ofiarował.

\- Ona jest tam sama – odpowiada, ponieważ wie, że badanie samo w sobie nie jest bolesne.

Erica jednak może ocknąć się w każdej chwili, a jego przy niej nie będzie. Tak jak nie było go dotąd nigdy. I ta myśl nie jest przyjemna, bo okradziono go z kilku lat jej życia. Z jej narodzin, na których chciałby być obecny, chociaż to oznaczałoby spojrzenie ponownie na Kate i to mogłoby wywołać u niego mdłości.

\- Ale wie, że jest pan pod salą – rzuca Stiles.

\- Skąd może wiedzieć? – prycha Derek, ponieważ to idiotyczne.

Erica nie przebudziła się nawet w karetce. Lekarz uspokoił go, że to normalne dla jej typu padaczki. Dla niego to nie było żadne wyjaśnienie. Powinien znaleźć fundację, która sponsorowała dotacjami firmy farmaceutyczne i badania nad epilepsją, ale to wyglądałoby jak wszystko to, co robili ludzie podobnie jak on zamożni. I wydawało się niczym w porównaniu z ogromem strachu, który odczuwał. Potrzeba, aby to naprawić tylko rosła, ale to była kolejna z tych rzeczy, na które nie miał wpływu.

\- Jest pan jej ojcem i nie opuścił jej pan nawet na chwilę – podejmuje Stiles, kompletnie go szokując. – Oczywiście, że wie, że pan jest tutaj. Gdzie miałby pan być? – pyta chłopak.

Wydaje się rozbawiony samą myślą, że Derek nie zdaje sobie nawet z tego sprawy.

Do tej pory sądził, że Stiles uważa go za fatalnego rodzica. Któż inny bowiem zamykałby swoje dziecko na całe dnie w biurze, w pracy, zostawiając jej do zabawy tylko pracownika niższego szczeblem, którego zajęcia nie byłyby tak ważne, aby był kimś niezastąpionym. I pewnie to tak wyglądało dla większości. Derek jednak nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że jeśli spuści małą z oka chociaż na chwilę, pojawi się ktoś, kto ją zabierze. W końcu nie miał pojęcia o jej istnieniu tak długo. I tylko przypadek sprawił, iż poznał prawdę.

Sądził, że nie będzie łatwo przyzwyczaić się do Erici. W końcu była dzieckiem Kate i widział w jej blond lokach kobietę, której szczerze nienawidził. Erica nazywała go ojcem, ale wydawała się nie znać znaczenia tego słowa i widział to każdego dnia. Nie rozmawiali, chociaż bawili się w te nieliczne momenty, kiedy miał chwilę czasu.

A jednak nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie teraz swojego życia bez niej. I ten strach, który odczuwał obecnie, był irracjonalny. Erica zapewne miewała podobne ataki w przeszłości, a dom dziecka nie gwarantował jej takiej opieki medycznej jak on. Jednak wszystko w nim skręcało się na samą myśl i trudno było mu z tym walczyć.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku – powtarza uparcie Stiles.

\- Dlaczego to ciągle mówisz? – pyta i nie ma tam złości.

Jest po prostu zmęczony.

\- Bo ktoś powinien to panu w końcu powiedzieć – stwierdza chłopak.

I Derek nie ma pojęcia co odpowiedzieć na to.

ooo

Stiles pojęcia nie ma co powinien zrobić, bo Hale wydaje się wyzuty z energii. Zostawia jego kawę na parapecie i stara się pamiętać, aby kupić następną w drodze powrotnej. Nie powinien sam przyswajać tak wiele kofeiny, ale Derek na pewno miał na tym skorzystać. Mężczyzna wydaje się tak załamany, jakby czekali pod salą umierającej Erici, a nie na wynik badań. Stiles wie, że to musi mieć coś wspólnego z tym, co stało się z rodziną Hale'a, ale patrzenie na to z bliska to całkiem inna sprawa.

Do tej pory sądził, że Hale jest nieprzystępny i trochę przerażający. Ta aura, którą wokół siebie roztaczał, sprawiała, że Stiles gubił sens własnej wypowiedzi. Starał się zatem za wiele nie odzywać, aby nie wyjść na idiotę. To jednak trudne, kiedy Erica pyta raz po raz o jego rodzinę. Rozmawiał z małą o swoim ojcu, bo wydawała się zafascynowana szeryfem z małego miasteczka.

Obserwuje pielęgniarki, które ich mijają i za bardzo nie wie, co teraz. Teoretycznie powinien był zostać w pracy, ale zostawienie Dereka samego wydawało mu się karygodne. Mężczyzna nie odzywał się ani słowem przez całą podróż tutaj i zapewne zostałby przed budynkiem własnej firmy równie zszokowany, co zdezorientowany. To Stiles wepchnął ich do karetki, ignorując protesty lekarza. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że rodzice mieli prawo do towarzyszenia swoim dzieciom przez cały czas. W końcu dostatecznie często jego ojciec jeździł takimi pojazdami z nim.

Hale nie rusza się, kiedy lekarz wychodzi w końcu z sali, przeglądając skany. Stiles podrywa się jako pierwszy i to trochę krępujące, kiedy Derek w końcu go mija. Nie był nawet pewien czy powinien potwierdzać, iż Hale jest ojcem Erici. W końcu to miało zostać tajemnicą, ale mężczyzna nie zaprotestował, kiedy Stiles go przedstawiał.

\- Jest nadal nieprzytomna, ale to normalne. Wszystko wydaje się w porządku. Śpi – wyjaśnia lekarz i wydaje się przekonany co do swoich słów. – Przez pewien czas może czuć się jeszcze zagubiona, ale to normalne – dodaje.

Derek mruczy pod nosem coś, co do złudzenia brzmi 'jasne, że normalne', ale przynajmniej nie patrzy na lekarza, jakby chciał powyrywać mu kończyny, co jest pewnym postępem. Wcześniej wydawał się dość zdenerwowany.

\- Możemy spróbować zmienić jej leki, ale… - urywa sugestywnie lekarz.

Stiles zdaje sobie sprawę, że padaczka akurat to ta jedna z rzadkich chorób, z którymi nie można zrobić nic. Erica i tak wydaje się dość szczęśliwa, biorąc pod uwagę jak mocne miewa ataki. Stiles widział na własne oczy do tej pory jeden, ale jest przekonany, że kolejne nie będą wiele różniły się od tego. I Derek musi się do tego przyzwyczaić, chociaż zapewne wizyty w szpitalu i dziwne poczucie winy, które go prześladowało z jakiegoś powodu teraz – nie będą łatwe do przełknięcia.

\- Nasz lekarz rodzinny stwierdził, że eksperymentowanie obecnie nie ma sensu – wtrąca Hale i bierze pierwszy głębszy oddech od dłuższego czasu.

\- Ataki mogą stracić na sile i częstotliwości wraz z jej wiekiem – uprzedza go lekarz i to jest w pewnym sensie pobożne życzenie.

Wszystko jest prawdopodobne i taka jest prawda. Nie wie czy to cudowne, iż Erica nie będzie niedługo pamiętała o tym ataku, czy przerażające biorąc pod uwagę jak wiele musi przejść jako małe dziecko. To zresztą nie minie, więc jako nastolatka miała nie mieć przyjemnie w szkole. Koledzy nie cierpieli go za ADHD, a przecież tego nie było nawet widać.

\- Stilinski? Stiles? – rzuca Derek i spogląda na niego tak, jakby nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje.

Nie miał ataków paniki od szkoły średniej, ale teraz był całkiem blisko. Wypuszcza powietrze z płuc i czuje jak jego ciśnienie spada. Żyła na jego skroni nie pulsuje już tak mocno, ale robi mu się i tak goręcej, więc rozluźnia krawat. Pojęcia nie ma dlaczego nie zrobił tego wcześniej.

\- Stiles? – pyta Derek, marszcząc brwi.

\- Powinieneś chyba wejść – mówi, bo tylko to przychodzi mu do głowy.

Derek spogląda na niego jeszcze raz, zanim przekracza drzwi sali, zostawiając go samego na korytarzu z lekarzem.

ooo

Erica wygląda na jeszcze bardziej drobną na tym wielkim łóżku. Ktoś przebrał ją w szpitalną koszulę i nie może nie zastanawiać się gdzie są jej ubrania. Może powinien coś przywieźć z domu. W końcu lekarz powiedział, że zatrzymają ją jedynie na obserwację, a to oznacza, że spędzą tutaj przynajmniej dobę. Powinien pewnie napisać do Boyda, ale wyłącza głos w komórce, kiedy siada na pojedynczym krześle przy łóżku.

Wszystko jest higieniczne czyste i boleśnie sterylne. Jej włosy są rozrzucone po poduszce i nie widać żadnych siniaków na jej ciele prócz tych, które zrobił sam, kiedy ją przytrzymywał podczas ataku. Nie do końca wie co o tym myśleć.

Nie wie też jak wiele czasu mija, kiedy siedzi w ten sposób. Nie spojrzał na zegarek, kiedy dotarli do szpitala. Czas zresztą wydaje się jeszcze bardziej relatywnym zjawiskiem niż zwykle. Z zamyślenia budzi go dopiero telefon odebrany na korytarzu i zaskakująco przyjemny śmiech Stilesa. W zasadzie dopiero wtedy przypomina sobie o chłopaku, którego zostawił przed salą.

Wstaje, zaskoczony, że jego kości strzelając tak głośno i boleśnie. Jest dobrze po południu i szum na szpitalnym korytarzu wydaje się o wiele większy. Rodzice odwiedzają swoje dzieci po pracy, pielęgniarki wymieniają się zmianami i streszczają sobie informacje o nowych pacjentach. Stiles rozmawia przez telefon i nadal jest w tym samym wygniecionym garniturze, w którym Derek widział go rano. Chłopak nie wyszedł ze szpitala jak on od dobrych pięciu godzin. Na parapecie leży otwarte pudełko po pizzy i kawa, której nigdy nie spróbował.

Derek nie wie co o tym myśleć, kiedy Stiles mówi swojemu ojcu, że nie wróci na razie do domu i nie spotkają się dzisiaj, bo coś mu wypadło. Może jak on czeka, aż Erica otworzy oczy, bo też chce być pierwszym, co mała zobaczy.

Derek nie wie jak się z tym czuje. Może jednak po raz pierwszy odkąd Stilinski wkradł się w ich życie, nie nienawidzi go tak do końca.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles podskakuje z zaskoczenia, kiedy słyszy za sobą całkiem dobrze sobie znany głos. Spodziewał się, że Hale nie wyjdzie z sali jeszcze dobre kilka godzin. Tymczasem jednak mężczyzna stoi tuż za nim i ewidentnie czeka, aż będzie zauważony. A przynajmniej to odchrząkiwanie miało zwrócić jego uwagę, a nie przyprawić o zawał.

Przerażające jest to, że Derek Hale wygląda doskonale jak zwykle. Gdyby nie zmęczenie w oczach, pomyśleć by można, że to całkiem normalne popołudnie, że nie spędzili całego dnia w szpitalu zamartwiając się . Stiles czuje się wymięty i nie chce nawet myśleć o tym jak wygląda.

\- Tak? – spytał niepewnie.

Derek nie wydaje się pod wrażeniem jego tonu.

\- Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś wejść i poczekać ze mną w środku, a nie na niewygodnym krześle przed salą – rzuca mężczyzna.

I to naprawdę miłe z jego strony.

\- Chce pan kawałek pizzy? – pyta, ponieważ przed chwilą skończył jeść.

I ominął ich lunch.

Derek spogląda na niego, jakby nie wiedział co z nim nie tak.

\- Na dole jest też stołówka – dodaje pospiesznie, chociaż jedzenie tam na pewno nie będzie o wiele lepszej jakości niż pizza, którą proponował.

\- Później – odpowiada Hale i znika bez słowa we wnętrzu sali.

Nie powtarza swojego zaproszenia, ale nie zamyka również drzwi. Stiles wchodzi więc do środka i siada na jedynym wolnym krześle po drugiej stronie łóżka Erici. Mała wydaje się tak niesamowicie drobna. Nie wygląda jednak na chorą czy przemęczoną. Po prostu śpi.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego się nie budzi – rzuca nagle Hale.

\- Podali jej leki, aby zrobić rezonans podczas snu – odpowiada Stiles i jest zaskoczony, że Derek tego nie zarejestrował.

W końcu złożył swój zamaszysty podpis pod dokumentami dla pielęgniarki, która wszystko wyjaśniała podczas przyjęcia. To nie wygląda za dobrze. Derek naprawdę wydaje się zaskoczony. I Stiles słyszał o podobnych przypadkach zaniku pamięci, ale sam stres tego nie tłumaczy. Facet obraca wielomilionowymi kontraktami bez mrugnięcia okiem. Podejmuje na bieżąco takie decyzje, że Stiles pewnie sikałby w łóżko każdej nocy ze strachu, że coś nie wypali.

\- Podpisywał pan dokumenty przy przyjęciu. To standardowa procedura. Zgodził się pan na leczenie Erici – wyjaśnia, starając się nie brzmieć protekcjonalnie. – Czasami przed badaniami dają niewielką dawkę środka, który ma pomóc pacjentom zasnąć. Pewnie nie chcieli, aby Erica obudziła się za wcześnie. Chociaż to nadal było wysoce prawdopodobne. Znaczy… każdy inaczej reaguje na te leki – plącze się i modli , aby Derek mu przerwał, ale mężczyzna ten jeden raz wydaje się faktycznie zainteresowany tematem. – W sensie… Tych leków na pewno nie ma już w jej organizmie. Są szybko rozkładane przez wątrobę i ona śpi, bo po prostu się zmęczyła…

Derek wydaje się bardziej uspokojony, ale to mogą być tylko pozory. I są setki pytań, które Stiles chce zadać. Czy mężczyzna często traci pamięć przy sytuacjach stresowych? Co określiłby mianem takich, skoro w oczach Stilesa jest najbardziej stoicką osobą po tej stronie globu? Jest święcie przekonany, że Derek Hale nie mrugnąłby okiem podczas trzęsienia ziemi. Tymczasem zwykły atak padaczkowy przyprawił go o… No właśnie Stiles nie potrafi tego nawet nazwać.

\- Będzie na obserwacji do jutra – informuje go Derek nagle.

\- Uhm, mogę zostać – oferuje pospiesznie i to chyba błąd, bo mężczyzna wydaje się zaskoczony. – To znaczy… Nie chcę podsłuchiwać w pana biurze, ale to dość trudne, kiedy jesteśmy w tym samym pomieszczeniu, aby niczego nie usłyszeć. Ma pan jutro dwa ważne spotkania – przypomina mu.

Derek marszczy brwi, jakby to dopiero teraz do niego doszło.

\- Mogę zostać w nocy. Wtedy pan się wyśpi – wyjaśnia.

\- Sądziłem, że nie tylko ja jutro pracuję – rzuca Hale.

\- Och, z pewnością nikt nie zauważy, jeśli przysnę w pracy – odpowiada, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać. – To znaczy nie zasypiam w pracy. Nigdy nie zasnąłem – dodaje odrobinę pewniej.

Kącik ust Dereka drga niekontrolowanie, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać. Może ma ochotę się roześmiać i Stiles odnosi wrażenie, że jeszcze sekunda, a będzie świadkiem zjawiska tak rzadkiego, że rozważa wyjęcie swojego telefonu. Erica jednak wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk i nagle otwiera oczy.

Derek jest tuż przy niej, zanim Stiles zdąża zrobić cokolwiek. Mała wydaje się wystraszona, ale uspokaja się natychmiast, kiedy dostrzega swojego ojca. A potem zerka na niego i uśmiecha się szeroko, co trochę topi jego serce.

\- Jesteś w szpitalu, skarbie – wyjaśnia jej Derek całkiem niepotrzebnie.

\- Miałam atak – stwierdza Erica i to nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy budzi się w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Pewnie tylko cudem nie miała epizodu wcześniej. Przeprowadzka do Nowego Jorku i poznanie ojca musiało odcisnąć na niej jakieś piętno, chociaż Stiles nie znajduje u niej żadnych oznak nerwowości. Jeśli ktokolwiek wydaje się wypompowany emocjonalnie to Derek Hale. Nie raz i nie dwa widział jak mężczyzna przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowom i nie potrafił się przyłączyć. A chciałby. Nie trudno było dostrzec w jego oczach to, że naprawdę troszczył się o swoje dziecko.

Stiles nie wie czy powinien przeszkadzać teraz, kiedy Derek chce zostać sam z nią, ale Erica wyciąga do niego rękę, kiedy rozmawia z ojcem. I Hale nie marszczy brwi, jakby był temu niechętny, więc Stiles przysuwa się po prostu bliżej ze swoim krzesłem.

ooo

Wychodzą na korytarz, ponieważ Erica zaabsorbowała się bajkami w telewizji. Jest tak energiczna, że na pewno nie zaśnie tej nocy. Derek jednak wątpi, aby potrafił zmrużyć oko. Brak snu to nie jest problem. Musiał zapomnieć o tym ekstrawaganckim luksusie, kiedy przejął firmę. I to trwało do dzisiaj.

\- Nie jesteś jej ojcem – informuje Stilesa, który wygląda przez ułamek sekundy na przerażonego.

\- Jeśli przekroczyłem… - zaczyna chłopak.

\- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Po prostu nie jesteś jej ojcem – wzdycha Derek. – Wiem, że nie poświęcam jej tyle czasu, ile powinienem, ale nie możesz przejmować mojej roli. Mojego czasu. Z nią – mówi powoli i każde słowo sprawia mu ból.

Stiles chyba rozumie go całkiem opatrznie, bo jego oczy robią się tylko większe.

\- Nie – mówi pospiesznie, zanim chłopak zacznie panikować. – Nie mam do ciebie pretensji. To co zrobiłeś dzisiaj… - zaczyna i urywa.

Powinien znaleźć jakieś adekwatne słowo, ale to trudne. Nigdy nie był dobry w mówieniu o czymś innym niż interesy.

\- Było miłe – decyduje w końcu. – Znasz się na tych szpitalnych sprawach. Myślisz, że zamiast zostawać tutaj, mógłbym zabrać ją i konieczny personel do domu? Do mojego mieszkania?

Stiles przez chwilę patrzy na niego jak na wariata, ale chyba dochodzi do niego, że Derek nie żartuje.

\- To będzie kosztować – ostrzega go chłopak.

Pieniądze jednak nie grają roli i obaj to wiedzą.

\- To trochę nagłe i może się nie udać, ale wystarczyłaby jedna z sióstr z tego oddziału, która akurat nie ma dyżuru. Na pewno biorą takie dodatkowe prace na porządku dziennym. Melissa zawsze mówiła, że słabo im płacono – ciągnie dalej Stiles.

Derek nie ma pojęcia dlaczego nie dostaje czystej odpowiedzi. Tak lub nie. Życie naprawdę było takie łatwe. Wbrew pozorom.

I teraz, kiedy wie, że Erica jest bezpieczna i zdrowa, czuje, że wstąpiła w niego nowa energia.

\- Jeśli nie znajdzie się nikt. Zostanę z nią. Będę chciał jednak wtedy, abyś wrócił do biura. Boyd powinien nadal być w budynku. Ma klucze do mojego biura i gdzieś na wierzchu powinny znajdować się dokumenty potrzebne mi na jutro. Przywieziesz je – instruuje go.

Stiles potakuje głową jak piesek na tylnym siedzeniu rodzinnego sedana. Nigdy nie rozumiał tych zabawek. I Stiles wcale nie prezentuje się tak dobrze.

\- Oczywiście, panie Hale – rzuca chłopak jeszcze.

I to jest nareszcie odpowiedź, której oczekiwał.

ooo

Wynajęcie pielęgniarki na całą noc jest bajecznie łatwe, ale Stiles i tak musi jechać do firmy, aby odebrać dokumenty dla niego. Derek nie wyobraża sobie zostawić Ericę z obcą kobietą w swoim mieszkaniu zaraz po tym jak na własne żądanie wypisuje małą ze szpitala. Lekarz nie próbuje go powstrzymać, chociaż sugeruje, że jeśli mała odczuwałaby mdłości, powinien wrócić następnego ranka. Podejrzenie wstrząśnienia mózgu nie zostało kompletnie wykluczone, chociaż Stiles upierał się, że Erica nie uderzyła o nic głową. Zdążył zareagować na czas. I Derek gratuluje sobie w myślach, że chłopak stał się opiekunem małej. Zapewne żadna z nianiek nie zareagowałaby z takim refleksem, gdyby jego córka upadała.

Niemal nie pamięta zdarzenia. Kojarzy tylko Stilesa nakazującego mu, aby zadzwonił po pogotowie. I to w zasadzie tyle. Odnosi wrażenie, że było coś jeszcze. Może rozmawiali, ale pamięta jak przez mgłę pojedyncze słowa. I to uparte 'wszystko będzie dobrze', które Stiles powtarzał przez całą drogę. Derek nie przypomina sobie, aby ktokolwiek powiedział to do niego po pożarze. I wtedy nie uwierzyłby. Może właśnie jednak to jest powód, dla którego w jakiś sposób zaufał Stilesowi. Chłopaka nie było w pobliżu, kiedy ginęła jego rodzina, ale na pewno nie rzuciłby pustym frazesem, których Derek się nasłuchał. Może nawet zacząłby się jąkać, gdy nie wiedziałby co powiedzieć. I to byłoby o wiele bardziej na miejscu niż drogie wieńce pogrzebowe, długie przemowy ludzi, którzy nie znali nawet jego rodziców.

Erica wydaje się całkiem przytomna. Przespała ponad sześć godzin ciągiem i zapewne mieli przeżyć męczącą noc. Pielęgniarka – Annie – wydawała się przygotowana i na zabawę z dzieckiem. Wspominała, że sama miała małą córeczkę. I Derek odczuwał lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że wyciągnęli ją z domu w wolny wieczór. Nie miał jednak innego wyjścia. Poza tym zamierzał ją sowicie opłacić.

Dzwonek do drzwi obwieszcza powrót Stilesa. Boyd wchodzi zaraz za chłopakiem i przeciera zmęczoną twarz, a potem oddaje mu swoją teczkę, w której pewnie są potrzebne mu dokumenty. Stiles przez chwilę spogląda na niego niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział czy nie zostanie zaraz wyrzucony. Jest jednak dość wcześnie.

\- Będziesz mi potrzebny jutro – zaznacza z góry Derek, bo nie zamierza się przejmować godzinami snu Stilinskiego.

Chłopak jest dorosły, chociaż w jego oczach nadal wygląda na dzieciaka. Musi sam jednak pamiętać o godzinach swojej dobranocki i wstawaniu do pracy. Derek nie będzie go niańczył, chociaż pewnie wyciska z niego ostatnie poty. Boyd jest pewnie przygotowany do przymknięcia oka na lekkie obsówki – takie jak choćby ta dzisiejsza.

\- Mamy coś do nadrobienia? – pyta, kiedy Stiles znika w korytarzu prowadzącym do pokoju Erici.

Już po chwili słyszy radosny śmiech małej i wzdycha z ulgą. Częściowo cieszy się, że Stiles zdecydował się wrócić, chociaż to Boyd dostarczył mu dokumenty, więc nie było to konieczne. Mała pytała o swojego opiekuna i chciała się bawić w takie gry, o których nie miał pojęcia. Najwyraźniej wymyślali ze Stilesem swoje własne zabawy na bieżąco.

\- Załatwiłem wszystko – informuje go Boyd. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Erica nie upadła i nie potłukła się, więc powinno być w porządku. Miała rezonans i…

\- Pytałem jak ty się czujesz. Stiles streścił mi waszą wizytę w szpitalu – wchodzi mu w słowo przyjaciel.

Derek nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Wybacz, że wyciągnąłem go z pracy – rzuca w zamian, kiedy pomiędzy nimi pojawia się ta dobrze znana mu krępująca cisza.

Boyd potrząsa głową, jakby to było ostatnie, co chciał usłyszeć.

\- Skończył swoją pracę – mówi jego przyjaciel. – Cokolwiek robi po tym jak odbębni wprowadzanie danych, to już twoja rzecz. Trochę mnie jednak cieszy, że pojechał z tobą. Wyglądałeś jak duch.

Derek przełyka ciężko, bo nie przypomina sobie nawet, aby mijali się z Boydem na korytarzu. Co nie jest możliwe, bo przecież ich biura graniczą ze sobą. Boyd na pewno widział go przez szklane drzwi i wyszedł, aby sprawdzić co to za hałas. Albo zwabili go ratownicy na piętrze.

\- Weź wolne – radzi mu Boyd.

\- Erice nic nie jest – wzdycha. – Jutro podpisujemy umowy i…

\- Derek – zaczyna i urywa.

To jedno słowo brzmi dziwnie w jego ustach. Nikt nie mówi już do niego po imieniu. Zawsze jest panem Hale'em albo Derekiem Hale'em. Stiles za każdym razem kiedy się do niego zwraca używa właśnie tego zwrotu. I coś nagle majaczy na skraju jego podświadomości. Ma wrażenie, że słyszał swoje imię wypowiedziane przez Stilinskiego z pewną dozą paniki i ponaglenia. Stiles chyba nawet na niego krzyknął, aby go ocucić z szoku. I Derek nie może mieć mu tego za złe. Jednak teraz, kiedy to wspomnienie powróciło zza mgły niepamięci, nie potrafi wyrzucić go z głowy.

I to taki drobny, nieważny szczegół, ale zatrzymuje się na nim i nie potrafi ruszyć dalej.

\- Derek? – pyta Boyd.

\- Coś mi się przypomniało – wzdycha, bo nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić.

Nie niepokoi go to, ale jednak zaczyna być niespokojny, co jest paradoksalne. A jego umysł nigdy nie radził sobie z rzeczami, które się wykluczały.

\- Powinniśmy wszyscy iść spać. Jutro wstanie nowy dzień i wszystko będzie wyglądało inaczej – decyduje.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Boyd.

Ma ochotę się roześmiać, ponieważ jest ostatnią osobą, która wpadłaby na coś tak niedorzecznego.

\- Tak, dokładnie to chcę ci powiedzieć – mówi jednak.

I Boyd, kiedy wychodzi z jego mieszkania, wydaje się uspokojony.


	10. Chapter 10

Wydaje mu się, że wszystko wraca do pewnego rodzaju normy. Erica bawi się z nim na dywanie gabinetu swojego ojca, a on pospiesznie każdego dnia kończy pracę, aby móc spędzić z nią chociaż kilka chwil. Derek jednak o wiele częściej podchodzi do nich, choćby tylko po to, aby dotknąć Erici. I to przypomina trochę oswajanie dzikiego zwierza. Z tym, że Hale jest dzikusem. Nie wie jak ma zbliżyć się do córki i stara się tak bardzo nie naciskać, że w efekcie się oddala. Gdyby Derek był adopcyjnym rodzicem, zapewne byłoby prościej. Wybrałby moment do posiadania dziecka. Ono nie byłoby obciążone historią, której Stiles nie zna.

Po piętrze zaczynają krążyć plotki. I w zasadzie z przyjemnością zamyka się w wygodnym biurze Dereka, ponieważ w pewien sposób mężczyzna odcina go od tych wszystkich, którzy dotąd sądzili, że nie pasował do Nowego Jorku. I mieli w tej kwestii rację. Jego ojciec jest szeryfem z małego miasteczka, a on sam lubi znać sąsiadów. Dla niego to naturalne. Dla kobiety z dołu, której przedstawił się pierwszy raz jest zapewne ćpunem roznoszącym ciasteczka z marihuaną.

On starał się być tylko miłym.

Nowojorczycy jednak spoglądają na to podejrzliwie, więc z Derekiem nawet nie próbuje. Erica jednak to całkiem inna sprawa.

Mała wydaje się zafascynowana zabawkami, które kupił dla niej wraz z ojcem. Wszystko jest w drewnie i z pozoru zdaje się proste. Ot, zwykła układanka. Jednak potrzebne do tego umiejętności wybiegają poza to, co sam potrafi. Erica nie ma mimo to najmniejszych problemów z ułożeniem figur w kształty, które przedstawiono na obrazku.

Derek przygląda im się przez krótką chwilę, zanim podchodzi i marszczy brwi na widok drewnianych brył, które zazębiają się za siebie.

\- To zabawka dla dla dzieci trochę starszych, ale pomyślałem… - zaczyna Stiles, bo nie wie czy ta cisza jest dobra.

Trudno jest wyciągnąć z mężczyzny cokolwiek. Jego twarz tak rzadko wyraża jakiekolwiek emocje, że można byłoby go pomylić z figurą woskową w muzeum.

\- Bo jestem mądra – mówi Erica, ponieważ to faktycznie jest doskonałe wyjaśnienie wszystkiego.

\- Jestem o tym przekonany, skarbie – odpowiada Derek. – Miałem po prostu takie same… klocki, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Były przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie w mojej rodzinie – wyjaśnia dziwnie zduszonym tonem.

To jest pierwszy raz jak dzieli się jakimkolwiek szczegółem ze swojego życia i Stiles ma ochotę wstać i wyjść, ale jest jak sparaliżowany. Odnosi wrażenie, że zakłóca bardzo intymną chwilę. Derek zresztą zerka na niego, jakby był zaskoczony, że powiedział coś takiego przy obcym. I już wcześniej wiedział, że Hale jest skryty, ale nie sądził, że nawet wspomnienia z dzieciństwa przynoszą mu taki ból.

Erica niczego nie zauważa, zbyt pochłonięta układaniem. I cieszy się każdą pochwałą, każdą najmniejszą aprobatą. Nie trudno jednak mówić jej miłe rzeczy, kiedy wyczucie proporcji, które posiada wykracza poza normę. Nawet Stiles nie jest w stanie tak rysować, a dzieli ich dobre dwadzieścia lat różnicy.

\- Mogę? – pyta nagle Derek i wyciąga dłoń w stronę zabawki.

Erica wydaje się zaskoczona, ale oddaje ojcu klocki bez najmniejszego protestu. Hale'owi nie zajmuje długo utworzenie takiej skończonej konstrukcji bez ostrych zakończeń, które byłyby nieforemne. Nawet Stiles jest pod wrażeniem, ale chwalenie dorosłego mężczyzny jak małego dziecka chyba nie jest na miejscu, więc uparcie milczy.

\- Te klocki mają jeszcze przynajmniej paręnaście możliwości ustawienia ich w ten sposób, którego producent nie przewidział – wyjaśnia Hale i jego głos brzmi tak, jakby znajdowali się na sali wykładowej.

I chyba sobie zaczyna zdawać z tego sprawę, więc odchrząkuje spinając się odrobinę.

\- Chcesz spróbować, skarbie? – pyta Derek.

Erica ogląda najpierw konstrukcję z takim skupieniem, że Stiles ma ochotę się roześmiać. Dziewczynka rozkłada pospiesznie klocki przed sobą i wyciąga język z ust, kiedy znowu lustruje je wzrokiem. Zaczyna podnosić kolejne, ale nie chcą się łączyć w całość. Wydaje się sfrustrowana początkowo, ale się nie poddaje. I Stiles nie ma pojęcia jak długo się jej przyglądają, ale w końcu się jej udaje i radość w jej oczach zapewne mogłaby oświetlić całe piętro.

Derek prostuje się lekko z dumy i to jest całkowicie zrozumiałe. To trochę też niesamowite, że facet zbudował kompletnie nową konstrukcję w ciągu sekund, chociaż producenci tego nie przewidzieli. A wie, że w takich firmach pracują naprawdę ogarnięci ludzie.

Derek unosi kciuk do góry, żeby pokazać małej, że wykonała dobrą robotę. A potem tworzy kolejną figurą kompletnie ze swojej wyobraźni. I tym razem to Stiles nie może oderwać oczu.

ooo

Ma ochotę wyjść na zakupy, aby zdobyć dla Erici zabawki, które są z pozoru proste, ale wymagają pewnych predyspozycji. Jest nawet trochę na siebie wściekły, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej. W końcu dostrzegł, że Erica doskonale radzi sobie z rysowaniem pomieszczeń. I chociaż nie pamiętał własnych początków, rodzice opowiadali mu, że uwielbiał te stare drewniane klocki, które można było łączyć w różne budowle.

To na pewno rozwija wyobraźnie i pojęcia nie ma dlaczego nie wziął niczego takiego, kiedy odwiedzali sklep z zabawkami po raz pierwszy. Pozwolił Erice wtedy wybrać cokolwiek chciała i częściowo to był jego błąd. Powinien był wybrać coś, co przykuło jego oko, ale prawda była taka, że niespecjalnie znał się na zabawkach dla dzieci. Szczególnie dziewczynek.

Założył, że Erica będzie fanką różowych lalek i zadbał o to, aby miała ich pod dostatkiem. Nie musiał jednak długo obserwować małej bawiącej się ze Stilesem, aby stwierdzić, że mocno się pomylił. Uwielbiała rysować. Ze Stilesem nie tyle się bawili, co wymyślali kolejne gry. Zatem nie interesowała jej sama rozrywka, ale tworzenie. Takie rzeczy powinien był zauważyć wcześniej.

\- Pomyślałem o kolejnych zakupach – rzuca niepewnie.

Erica patrzy na niego podejrzliwie. Już wcześniej wydawała się zaskoczona ilością rzeczy, które należały tylko dla niej. I ponownie – psycholog uprzedził go o tym. W domu dziecka wszystko było wspólne. I częściowo cieszyło go, że z taką chęcią dzieliła się zabawkami. Cora zawsze miała z tym problem. Uważała, że wszystko było jej. Wychowywanie dzieci, kiedy posiadało się takie fundusze było ciężkie – a przynajmniej tak zawsze mówiła jego matka.

\- Poszedłbyś z nami? – pyta wprost, ponieważ Stiles chyba nie do końca wie do kogo to było skierowane.

Stilinski przez krótką chwilę wydaje się naprawdę zaskoczony.

\- Wiesz jakie zabawki są edukacyjne – podrzuca, skoro chłopak potrzebuje wyjaśnienia. – Jeśli zabranie ci kolejnego popołudnia nie będzie problemem…

\- Nie, jasne – wtrąca pospiesznie Stiles. – Tylko, że wie pan… Ja po prostu przeczytałem na pudełku – dodaje niepewnie chłopak.

Derek ma ochotę się trochę roześmiać, bo nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Nie sądzi, aby Stiles znał się na zabawkach dla dzieci, bo to jego jakieś hobby. Ma jednak dobre oko i przede wszystkim spędza z jego córką o wiele więcej czasu niż on. Derek po prostu nie wie nawet gdzie zacząć. Może Erica wspomniała o czymś, co mogłoby się jej przydać. Kiedy pyta wprost, mała nigdy nie odpowiada.

\- Co powiesz, skarbie, na wspólny wypad do sklepu? – rzuca, tym razem do dziecka.

Mała nie wydaje się, aż tak podekscytowana, ale kiedy dojdzie do niej, że to oznacza, że wyjdą wcześniej i spędzą razem popołudnie, na pewno się ucieszy. Chce zabrać ją na lody i może na obiad do jakiejś niewielkiej restauracyjki z dala od oczu ciekawskich. Do tej pory siedzieli zamknięci w mieszkaniu i może Boyd ma rację. Potrzebował urlopu, czasu, który mógłby spędzić z córką. Jego grafik jednak jest napięty jak nigdy.

Teoretycznie powinno go to cieszyć, w końcu obroty firmy wzrastały, ale Erica nadal bawiła się w jego biurze, co nie było najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

\- Dobrze – mówi jego córka ostrożnie. – I Stiles też z nami idzie? – upewnia się. – Tylko nie kupujmy lalek. Mam ich duuuuużoooo – przeciąga, a potem wydyma wargi.

Derek nie chce myśleć, że Kate też tak robiła, kiedy uważała, że jest zabawna. A może wszystko to było tylko grą. Nie byłby zaskoczony. Nigdy nie doszedł do tego, czy kochała go chociaż przez krótki moment. Jaka miłość jednak doprowadzała do takiej tragedii?

ooo

Stiles jest skrępowany, bo chociaż to nie pierwszy raz kiedy siedzi w limuzynie Dereka Hale'a, nadal nie może się przyzwyczaić. Dla Erici to zwykły samochód. Jest wciśnięta pomiędzy nich i stara się oglądać budynki przez przyciemnianą szybę całą drogę do niewielkiego sklepiku, którego nazwę i adres Stiles podał kierowcy wcześniej. Derek wyjaśnił mu, że początkowo zabierał Ericę do tych wielkich centrów handlowych dla dzieci. Nie widział jednak tak niszowych zabawek na półkach. I nic dziwnego. Zapewne sieciówki wyciskały ostatnie centy z rodziców oszalałych na widok telewizyjnych postaci dzieci. To była kwestia całkowicie marketingowa.

Wysiadają przy niewielkim sklepiku, który nie wyróżnia się również witryną. Drewniany konik przyciąga jednak uwagę Erici niemal natychmiast. I mała przylega do wystawowej szyby w ciągu kilku chwil, urywając się im obu. Derek łapie ją za nadgarstek, a potem niepewnie splata ich palce, jakby nie wiedział czy ten dotyk jest dozwolony. Jakby nie był pewien jak mała zareaguje, ale to nie problem. Erica nawet tego nie zauważa, kiedy jest pochłonięta wgapianiem się w najprostszą zabawkę w dziejach.

Stiles zastanawiał się nawet gdzie w mieszkaniu Hale'a można byłoby zawiesić huśtawkę, ale to niemożliwe przy tym rozkładzie pomieszczeń. Korytarz jest zbyt często używany, aby zagracać go. No i chociaż Derek ma ogromny metraż – posiada w zasadzie dwa pokoje, z których jego gabinet chyba został przerobiony na pokój dla dziecka. To mieszkanie nigdy nie miało zostać wynajęte nawet przez rodzinę. I aż krzyczy starym kawalerem, co Stilesa początkowo nie zaskoczyło. Derek wydawał mu się samotnikiem. Nie słyszał o Hale'u zbyt wiele, a jego życie miłosne podobno nie istniało.

Teraz Stiles jednak widzi, że facet potrafi dbać. I nie jest do końca przekonany czy zamknął się w sobie przez pożar czy wuja, który na pewno nie ułatwiał mu życia.

\- Skarbie, chcesz wejść do środka? – pyta Derek.

Erica patrzy na swojego ojca szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Możemy? – wyrywa się jej.

\- Słonko, po to tutaj przyjechaliśmy – informuje ją Stiles.

Erica uśmiecha się do nich tak szeroko, że ma wrażenie, iż wcale nie otaczają ich nieprzyjemne brudne budynki nie do końca dobrej dzielnicy. Derek pasuje tutaj jak pięść do nosa, ale tylko na tej ulicy znajdował się zwykły sklepik z tradycyjnymi zabawkami. Ojciec powiedział mu o swoim znalezisku, kiedy na piechotę przemierzał Nowy Jork. Trochę dziwnie było obserwować emeryta skupującego takie zabawki dla siebie, ale ojciec przynajmniej znalazł hobby, które nie zakładało trzymania broni w domu spokojniej starości.

Stiles mógł tylko dziękować losowi.

Kiedy wchodzą do środka, dzwonek odzywa się przy drzwiach i dziewczyna w jego wieku uśmiecha się do nich radośnie acz odrobinę zdezorientowana, dopóki jej wzrok nie pada na Ericę, która ukryła się za nim. A potem wszystko już staje się jasne i mała sama podchodzi do półek, obserwując początkowo niepewnie zwykłe drewniane zabawki. Klocki, które są po prostu sześciennymi kostkami na pewno są skierowane do dzieci o wiele młodszych, ale w zasadzie można zrobić z nich wszystko, więc też są na liście rzeczy, które można byłoby wziąć.

Nie dziwi się Derekowi, że mężczyzna kupił dla małej dziesiątki misiów i lalek. Dziewczynki przeważnie fascynują się właśnie tym. Erica nie przepada za samochodzikami jak chłopcy, ale ma zainteresowania, które nijak nie wiążą się z jej płcią, co może zaskakiwać. Mówi to jednak Stilesowi, że mała jest na dobrej drodze, aby zostać artystką, jeśli nie architektem. Zdążył dowiedzieć się tyle o Hale'ach, że to nie powinno go dziwić. Spora część rodziny była związana z oboma światkami.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł od czego zacząć? – pyta Derek i to jest prawie urocze, że jednak interesuje go zdanie Stilesa.

Stiles chciałby mieć w takiej sytuacji odpowiedzi, ale niestety jedyne co przychodzi mu do głowy jest oczywiste.

\- Spytamy Erici – rzuca i rozkłada ręce, bo mała jest już z tyłu sklepu, gdzie znajduje się więcej koników bujanych.

I sądząc po odgłosie skrzypienia, właśnie próbuje jeden z produktów.

\- Przepraszam za nią – mówi pospiesznie Derek.

Sprzedawczyni ma jednak nadal uśmiech na twarzy.

\- Zabawki są do testowania – tłumaczy kobieta. – Może pomogę? – proponuje uprzejmie, ale Derek macha tylko na nią w drodze do swojej córki. – Jeśli panowie się na coś zdecydują, proszę dać mi znać – rzuca.

I coś w jej głosie sprawia, że Stiles zamiera. Ramiona Dereka sztywnieją całkiem zauważalnie, więc na pewno usłyszał sugestię. Dziewczyna zresztą ma zarumienione policzki i normalnie uznałby, że to przez to, iż Hale to po prostu przystojny facet. Kobieta jednak z nim nie próbowała nawet flirtować, co powinno zaświecić w jego umyśle ostrzegawcze żarówki.

Odchrząkuje nerwowo, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, ale Derek spogląda na niego wyczekująco, jakby spodziewał się, że Stiles podąży za nim i to w tej chwili. Nie rozmawiają, kiedy Erica huśta się na koniku. Derek wydaje się jednak spięty, a to nie jest dobry znak.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles wspomniał mu o swojej orientacji, sądząc, że to będzie problem, kiedy Derek zlecał mu opiekę nad Ericą. Nie był homofobem. Żyli w jednym z największych miast świata, gdzie spora część populacji była płynna płciowo, a co dopiero w kwestii orientacji. Niespecjalnie też określał sam siebie po którejś ze stron. Nie miał powodu, aby nad tym rozmyślać.

Jednak świadomość tego, że Stiles jest gejem, a posądzenie o związek z dzieciakiem to były dwie różne rzeczy. I widzi jak Stilinski spina się, ale zaprzeczanie – nagłe i gwałtowne – na pewno przyciągnęłoby niechcianą przez niego uwagę. Stiles mamrocze i plącze się, kiedy jest zdenerwowany, a z pewnością jego dłonie teraz się trzęsą.

Erica huśta się w najlepsze i Derek skupia się tylko na niej, chociaż z tyłu jego głowy wciąż pojawia się podszept, że ktoś sądził, że mógłby umawiać się z kimś takim jak Stilinski. Stiles nie jest brzydki. Zapewne wielu ludzi zauważyłoby coś interesującego w jego długich szczupłych kończynach, ale ubiera się fatalnie i jego nerwowość nie stanowi niczego, co można byłoby uznać za urocze.

Dereka mocniej uderza to jak zmienił się on sam. Po Kate próbował spotykać się z jedną kobietą, aby udowodnić sobie, ze jednak potrafi. Nazwała go lodowatym i oziębłym. I od tego czasu zauważał, że ludzie odnosili się w stosunku do niego z pewną rezerwą. A potem dotarło do niego, że w zasadzie faktycznie niczego nie czuje. Jakby pogrzeb całej rodziny zabrał z niego wszystkie emocje. I pozostał wyzuty. Pusty.

Erica pojawiła się w jego życiu niespodziewanie i stary dobry strach, którego nie odczuwał już od dawna, powrócił. Czasem trudno było mu zrozumieć nawet, co się działo na bieżąco. Przyłapywał się na tym, że uśmiechał się do niego coraz częściej, chociaż starał się pozostać nieporuszonym w pracy. Nie chciał kolejnych plotek. Ledwo ucichły te związane z pojawieniem się ratowników w jego biurze.

Stiles tymczasem powoli się rozluźnia, jakby rzucił w niepamięć wypowiedzianą zapewne bezmyślnie uwagę sprzedawczyni. Derek ma świadomość, że połowa nerwowości chłopaka musi wywodzić się z tego, że działa tak na większość ludzi. Jest szefem Stilesa. A raczej szefem jego szefa, co tylko pogarsza sytuację. Stiles jest tak nisko w łańcuchu pokarmowym ich firmy, że to cud, że w ogóle zamienili ze sobą dwa zdania.

Przez większość czasu nie ma też pojęcia o czym mieliby rozmawiać, więc wybiera ciszę. I Stiles się miota sam w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia.

\- Chcesz konika? – pyta w końcu, bo nie mogą spędzić całego popołudnia na bawieniu się w sklepie.

Szczególnie, że Derek ma intencje zabrać tę zabawkę razem z nimi do domu.

Erica uśmiecha się do niego szeroko. I Derek jest przekonany, że obecnie zalewają go emocje. Nie potrafi nazwać każdej, ale nie potrzebuje tego robić.

ooo

Stiles jest pewien, że to było nieuniknione. Jest ograniczona ilość popołudni, które można spędzać z Derekiem Hale'em i jego córką bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Zatem w jednej chwili wychodzi z limuzyny swojego szefa, żegnając się z Ericą, a w drugiej w fotelu w swoim salonie znajduje ojca, który patrzy na niego marszcząc jedynie brwi.

Stiles jednak doskonale zna tę minę.

Wie, że ma kłopoty.

\- Nie zadzwoniłeś – rzuca jego ojciec.

W jego tonie nie słychać skargi, ale już to przerabiali.

\- Wypadło mi coś – kłamie.

Jego ojciec zresztą tego wcale nie kupuje.

\- Byliście na tej kolacji z Melissą? – pyta, starając się zmienić temat.

Jego ojciec nie mruga nawet okiem, kiedy wstaje.

\- Zakochałeś się? Masz kogoś? Myślałem, że jesteśmy już poza tym punktem, gdzie ich przede mną ukrywasz. Nie mam już dostępu do policyjnych baz danych, więc nie mogę ich sprawdzać – prycha jego ojciec.

\- Ale masz znajomych, którzy mogą to zrobić jako drobną przysługę dla swojego ulubionego byłego szefa – rzuca, ponieważ to też przerabiali.

A potem dochodzi do niego, że przecież nikogo nie ma.

\- Pokazałem Derekowi ten sklep z bardziej tradycyjnymi zabawkami – wyjaśnia.

\- Derekowi Hale? – upewnia się jego ojciec. – Nadal zajmujesz się jego córką? – dziwi się.

Stiles wzrusza ramionami.

\- Erica jest sama w nowym mieście. Wiesz, że taka sytuacja jest ciężka, dla dzieci szczególnie – mówi, chociaż nie ma powodu, aby się tłumaczyć. – Na razie nie ufa nikomu innemu.

\- Ten Hale mi się nie podoba – stwierdza jego ojciec.

\- Tobie nikt się nie podoba – prycha Stiles.

\- Nie, poważnie. Co z niego za ojciec? – pada.

I Stiles nie bardzo może w to uwierzyć.

\- Żartujesz? Wiesz, co się stało z jego rodziną? Erica jest dzieckiem tej kobiety, która zabiła jego całą rodzinę. I naprawdę nikt nie miałby mu za złe, gdyby oddał małą do adopcji i zapomniał o niej. Nie widziałem ani raz, żeby miał wątpliwości w kwestii wychowania Erici. Boi się o małą i trochę samego dziecka, ale to chyba normalne dla kogoś, na kogo rodzicielstwo spadło tak znienacka – rzuca jednym tchem.

Jego ojciec unosi brew, jakby ta przemowa wcale nie robiła na nim wrażenia. I pewnie tak jest w rzeczywistości.

\- Wszystko to rozumiem, ale pracujesz po kilkanaście godzin dziennie. I to nie jest twoje dziecko – mówi jego ojciec z pewnym naciskiem na ostatnie zdanie.

\- Wiem, tato – jęknął. – Ale mam ich zostawić? On ewidentnie nie ma pojęcia co robi. I miota się pomiędzy tym, żeby znaleźć dla Erici opiekunkę, a nie spuszczać jej z oka. Może boi się nawet, że małą ktoś mu również odbierze. I nie widziałeś jak wiele spotkań ma umawianych w ciągu dnia. Pracuje non stop. Jestem pewien, że kładzie Ericę spać, a potem wraca do laptopa – dodaje.

Jego ojciec zaciska usta w wąską kreskę i to również już widział.

\- Stiles, martwię się o ciebie. To nie jest twoja sprawa, po prostu. Przepracowujesz się. Nie zjedliśmy razem kolacji od tygodni – wzdycha jego ojciec.

I najgorsze jest to, że nie mówi tego, żeby wzbudzić w nim wyrzuty sumienia, co oczywiście daje całkiem odwrotny skutek.

\- Jutro kolacja – decyduje Stiles pospiesznie. – Wyjdę wcześniej – obiecuje.

\- Wyjdziesz wcześniej czy tak jak powinieneś? – pyta jego ojciec.

ooo

Stiles jest nerwowy cały poranek, co nie jest wielkim odstępstwem od normy, ale nawet Erica zauważa, że coś jest nie tak. Derek w końcu odkłada notatki i wychodzi zza biurka, bo i tak musi zrobić sobie przerwę, a równie dobrze mogą zbudować kolejną konstrukcję.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – rzuca i teoretycznie to pytanie retoryczne.

W jego kręgach nie odpowiada się na podobne. Stiles jednak spina się i jest pewien, że zaraz zostanie zasypany nadmiarem informacji, których nie potrzebuje i o które nie prosił.

\- Wypiłem kawę – przyznaje niespodziewanie krótko Stilinski.

Derek unosi zatem brwi i czeka na kontynuację wypowiedzi. Stiles nie zawodzi jak zawsze.

\- Mam ADHD. Nie zażywam już leków, ale kawa to zły pomysł – wyjaśnia chłopak.

Ma ochotę się roześmiać, ponieważ to jest coś, czego można było się spodziewać po Stilesie. Stilinski jest zabawny. Ma w sobie pewną łamagowatość, która powinna odrzucać Dereka, ale to czasem ma swoje plusy. Na pewno nie można się przy nim nudzić. Bywają chwile, kiedy zastanawia się czy chłopak sam nie potrzebuje opiekuna, który czuwałby nad nim przez cały czas. Z drugiej jednak strony pamięta pierwszy i jak dotąd jedyny atak padaczkowy Erici. Stiles potrafił zapanować nie tylko nad sytuacją, ale również pchnąć go do działania.

\- Zły pomysł – powtarza, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

Stiles czerwieni się wściekle. Ten rumieniec przestał pojawiać się jakiś czas temu. Derek nie miał pojęcia dlaczego i chyba zaczyna rozumieć, że po prostu pokryli wszystkie sytuacje, w których Stilinski mógł się krępować czy denerwować jakoś szczególnie. Teraz nareszcie mieli przed sobą coś nowego.

\- Przysięgam, że nie jestem taki zawsze – podejmuje szybko Stiles. – Nie piłem kawy od… Rany boskie, nawet nie pamiętam. Kawa jest cudowna. Sądziłem, że znowu jestem tak zmęczony, że jeden kubek mi nie zaszkodzi, ale chyba się przeliczyłem – przyznaje.

To zwraca uwagę Dereka. Stiles nie skarżył się do tej pory na to jak długo zostają w firmie po godzinach. I konto chłopaka na pewno zostało zasilone odpowiednią kwotą, która musiała otrzeć jego łzy, ale to nie mogło nie pozostawić na Stilinskim swojego piętna. Dba o to, aby kierowca podrzucał Stilesa do domu, ale to nie oszczędza pewnie zbyt wiele czasu chłopakowi.

\- Jesteś zmęczony – stwierdza Derek.

I nie ma pojęcia co zrobić z tym faktem. Od tygodni powinien znaleźć dla Erici stałego opiekuna. Nianię, która zostanie z nią w mieszkaniu, kiedy on będzie w pracy. Nie potrafi się jednak na to zdobyć. Stiles pod wieloma względami jest idealny do tej roli. Przede wszystkim nie kwestionuje jego dziwactw i widzi Ericę taką, jaką mała jest. Nie jest idiotą – wie, że normalna niańka nie odpowiedziałaby na te wszystkie pytania jego córki w tak dyplomatyczny sposób. Do tego trzeba mieć talent i Stiles radzi sobie doskonale. A mała chociaż nie pyta już o matkę, czasami wspomina o domu dziecka, jakby spodziewała się, że jednak tam wróci.

I Derek nigdy nie wie jak na to reagować. Wtedy jednak wkracza Stiles i nagle wszystko z powrotem jest doskonałe i piękne. Nie ma pojęcia jak chłopak to robi, ale Stilinski sobie radzi w tej popapranej sytuacji, którą jedni nazwaliby jego życiem. Inni horrorem.

Dźwięk interkomu zaskakuje go, chociaż nie powinien. Znajdują się w końcu w jego biurze, a on powinien pracować.

Podchodzi do swojego biurka i naciska guzik.

\- Tak Jenny? – pyta i stara się nie brzmieć na zmęczonego.

\- Pana wuj jest tutaj i chciałby z panem porozmawiać – informuje go asystentka, ale w jej głosie jest coś ostrzegawczego i nieprzyjemnego.

Derek doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę co to takiego. Peter potrafi wzbudzać w ludziach bardzo sprzeczne emocje. Ta bardziej rozsądna część społeczeństwa trzyma się jednak od niego z daleka.

Erica pokazuje Stilesowi kolejną bryłę. Stilinski jest ewidentnie pod wrażeniem. I to jest całkiem szczere. Derek nie widział, aby chłopakowi udało się stworzenie chociaż jednej z tych, które są zamieszczone na instrukcji obsługi. Jest jak mugol w magicznym świecie przestrzeni i wymiarów. Erica jest tym tylko bardziej podekscytowana.

\- Jenny? Powiedz mu, że nie mam czasu na rozmowę z nim. Jeśli nie będzie chciał wyjść po dobroci, wezwij ochronę – decyduje, ponieważ tak naprawdę nie ma wyjścia.

Już wcześniej wiedział, że został sam. Bał się tego uczucia tak bardzo, że zaczął opłacać wuja. Może to były częściowo wyrzuty sumienia. Peter w końcu przypominał mu, że to z jego winy wszyscy nie żyli. I stanowili również rodzinę jego wuja. Zmuszał go do pławienia się w swoim żalu i wyrzutach sumienia od lat. Derek nie chciał go w pobliżu Erici właśnie z tego powodu. Jeśli jemu mówił takie rzeczy, jak potraktowałby dziecko, które ewidentnie było z krwi Kate.

Erica bawi się nadal na dywanie i Stiles wyciąga język, kiedy stara się ułożyć figurę z klocków, ale idzie mu to opornie. Derek z tej odległości widzi, że chłopak ustawił jeden z elementów odwrotnie i nigdy nie złoży z tego idealnej całości.

Nie ma pojęcia czy ochrona wyprowadza Petera czy jego wuj unika niepotrzebnego rozgłosu i znika na własnych warunkach. W jego gabinecie w tej chwili wszyscy są bezpieczni i to jest najważniejsze.

ooo

Stiles nie bardzo wie jak zagaić rozmowę, ale w zasadzie Derek nie ma podstaw do przetrzymania go dłużej. Hale zresztą ku jego zaskoczeniu zaczyna wkładać dokumenty do swojej teczki niemal punktualnie w ostatnich minutach pracy. Jest odrobinę zszokowany, bo to są nieliczne momenty, kiedy mężczyzna opuszcza biuro wraz ze wszystkimi. Stiles widział to w zasadzie tylko raz i to tylko dlatego, że mieli odwiedzić sklep z zabawkami, a ten po osiemnastej był zamknięty.

\- Kończymy? – pyta na wszelki wypadek.

\- Pomyślałem, że wybralibyśmy się na lody albo cokolwiek słodkiego – rzuca Hale. – Co powiesz na to skarbie? A potem odwiedzimy ten sklep z zabawkami co w zeszłym tygodniu? Mówiłaś mi o tym, że przydałoby się więcej klocków – dodaje.

Stiles spina się delikatnie, bo Derek mówi do córki, ale ewidentnie oczekuje od niego jakiejś reakcji.

\- Nie mogę – wydusza w końcu, bo ojciec go zabije.

A wtedy już nigdy nie będzie mógł pilnować Erici.

\- Umówiłem się – dodaje. – To znaczy po godzinach pracy, a odkąd…

\- Tak, to jest twój prywatny czas – wchodzi mu w słowo Derek, ale głos mężczyzny jest jakiś dziwny.

I może Hale nie sądził, że Stiles ma jakichkolwiek znajomych. Nie jest tajemnicą, że nie jest lubiany na tym piętrze. Nawet zanim zaczął przebywać w gabinecie szefa całe dnie, nie przepadano za nim. ADHD nie zawsze ułatwiało kontakty z ludźmi.

Zresztą biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że spotyka się na kolacji z ojcem i jego dziewczyną – Derek w pewnym sensie ma rację. On nie ma znajomych. Nawet po tylu latach Nowy Jork jest nadal obcy.

Czuje się dość dziwnie, kiedy wsiadają razem do windy. Nawet zastanawia się czy nie powinien puścić Dereka z Ericą jako pierwszych i poczekać na piętrze. Istniała pewna niepisana zasada, że nie jeździło się z szefem windą. Dotąd to praktykował, ponieważ opiekował się małą, ale tym razem nie mieli wspólnych planów.

Nie wychodzili po pracy dość często, ale czasami w drodze do domu wstępowali na coś słodkiego. I pewnie nikt nie uwierzyłby mu, gdyby powiedział, że Derek Hale uwielbiał lody czekoladowe.


	12. Chapter 12

Ojciec patrzy na niego z pewną dozą ciekawości, czego Stiles serdecznie nie cierpi, bo to tylko oznacza, że coś wisi w powietrzu. Ostatnim razem, kiedy byli w podobnej sytuacji, tata poinformował go o przeprowadzce do Nowego Jorku. I o ile Stiles naprawdę cieszy się, że widują się tak często, a nie są zmuszeni do rozmów telefonicznych i tylko wspólnych świąt w czasie, gdy akurat uda mu się wziąć urlop – wie też, że Nowy Jork nie jest miastem jego ojca. Jako szeryf znał wszystkich w Beacon Hills i był poważany. Tutaj jest po prostu dziwnym staruszkiem.

\- Jak praca? – pyta Melissa.

\- Dobrze. Nudna jak zawsze – odpowiada. – Słyszałem, że wybieracie się do New Jersey.

\- To nie żadna wyprawa, tylko jednodniowa wycieczka – prycha Melissa. – Słyszałam, że opiekujesz się małą dziewczynką…

\- Ericą – uściśla Stiles, a potem wzrusza ramionami i patrzy wyczekująco na ojca.

To stara gra. Melissa podpytuje, ponieważ zostaje nasłana. Przechodzili to już.

\- Tatą Erici przypadkiem nie jest twój szef? – rzuca Melissa niby od niechcenia i nawet nie czeka na jego odpowiedź. – Widziałam go raz w telewizji. Bardzo przystojny… W twoim wieku…

\- Zarabia jakieś sześćset tysięcy razy więcej ode mnie i to nie jest żart – prycha Stiles, a potem przewraca oczami. – Dziwnym trafem też śmiertelnie się go boję. Widziałaś go uśmiechającego się? – pyta retorycznie. – Nie i nie zobaczysz – dodaje pospiesznie, chociaż to kłamstwo

Derek uśmiecha się, kiedy patrzy na Ericę. A przynajmniej wygląda na mniej nieszczęśliwego niż przeważnie. Kiedy obserwował mężczyznę z daleka przez te parę lat, gdy pracował dla firmy, odniósł wrażenie, że Derek Hale jest wiecznie zły. Albo do granic poważny. Jego brwi wyrażały ciągłe niezadowolenie. To jednak był błędnie wyciągnięty wniosek. Z bliska wyraźnie widać jak bardzo nieszczęśliwy to człowiek. I biorąc pod uwagę jego historię, to Stiles nie dziwi mu się nawet, że mężczyzna niespecjalnie potrafi kontaktować się z otoczeniem, że nie szuka znajomych na siłę.

\- To nie rozumiem dlaczego spędzasz nagle z nim każde popołudnie – rzuca nagle ojciec.

\- Nie z nim, ale z jego córką. Naprawdę się nią opiekuję – wzdycha. – Tłumaczyłem ci już.

\- On nie może zatrudnić jakiejś niani? – pyta jego ojciec.

\- Próbował, ale Erica nie dogadywała się z żadną. Ona spędziła kilka ostatnich lat w przywięziennym domu dziecka. Sądzisz, że zajmowanie się kimś takim jest łatwe? Te opiekunki z Nowego Jorku są przyzwyczajone do rozkapryszonych gówniarzy rodziców z o wiele zbyt głębokim portfelem – wzdycha Stiles. – Erica pewnie ma koszmary. Zadaje dziwne pytania… - wylicza i robi głębszy wdech, bo widzi, że jego ojciec nie pojmuje. – Jej matka podpaliła dom rodzinny jej ojca, zabijając całą jego rodzinę – mówi bardzo cicho, ponieważ to jest ostatnie, co ludzie powinni usłyszeć.

Melissa blednie niemal niezauważalnie, ale kiwa głową, jakby pojmowała w lot w czym rzecz.

\- No to co z nim nie tak? Nie lubi jej? – pyta jego ojciec wprost.

\- On nie wie jak zajmować się dzieckiem – przyznaje Stiles. – On się jej trochę boi. Trochę boi się o nią. Prawie miał atak paniki, kiedy ona miała napad padaczkowy. Sytuacja jest skomplikowana. Mówiłem mu, że jeśli chciałby, Melissa jest pielęgniarką i mogłaby się czasem zająć małą, ale jak na razie lepiej nie komplikować sytuacji. Mała musi się przyzwyczaić przede wszystkim do niego – dodaje.

\- Mnie się wydaje, że przyzwyczaja się przede wszystkim do ciebie – rzuca jego ojciec i trafia w dziesiątkę.

Nie na darmo był szeryfem przez ponad dwadzieścia pięć lat.

\- To jest problem – przyznaje Stiles. – Ale on pracuje na pełen zegar. I naprawdę nie może od tak wziąć urlopu – wyjaśnia i pojęcia nie ma kiedy stał się adwokatem Dereka Hale'a, ale nie potrafi tego tak zostawić.

Wie też dlaczego Derek niespecjalnie chce ujawniać publicznie, że Erica jest jego córką, chociaż dokumenty zostały dyskretnie wypełnione i zamieszczone w magistracie. Niewielu ludzi w Nowym Jorku uznałoby go za zdolnego do wychowania małej, co jest niesprawiedliwe. Derek ją kocha i to widać. Ten strach, który odczuwa w jej obecności, jest czymś normalnym dla każdego rodzica, który dopiero poznaje swoje dziecko. Erica na szczęście nie jest ruchliwym dzieckiem. Nie potłukła się do tej pory i nie spadła z żadnego drzewa. Stiles jest przekonany, że gdyby Derek musiałby wychowywać kogoś z jego ruchliwością, dostałby zawału.

\- Nie podoba mi się, że się tak troszczysz – wzdycha jego ojciec. – Ci ludzie mają w zwyczaju wymienianie ludzi jak rękawiczki.

\- Gdybym uczył w szkole, też zabierano by mi dzieciaki – przypomina mu.

\- Tak, ale też płacono by ci jakoś godnie – prycha jego ojciec.

Stiles ma ochotę się roześmiać, bo płace w systemie edukacji są tak bolesne, że trudno byłoby mu utrzymać się na powierzchni przez dobrych kilka lat. Mógł wiele mówić na temat nudy w swojej pracy, ale przynajmniej płacili dobrze.

\- On płaci mi drugą pensję za opiekę nad jego dzieckiem, chociaż robię to w godzinach pracy – informuje ojca, który wygląda na zaskoczonego.

Zatem przynajmniej wie w czym tkwił problem. Jego staruszek bał się, że ktoś znowu go wykorzystywał.

\- Wracasz tak późno, że to raczej nie są godziny twojej pracy – rzuca trochę mniej pewnie jego ojciec.

\- Tak, bo czasami po pracy, kiedy musi zostać dłużej, zabiera nas na ciastka albo lody, za które płaci. Potem jego kierowca odwozi mnie do domu. On ma jakiś dziwny problem z metrem – przyznaje. – I to nazywa nadgodzinami. Za które też płaci. Mogę wam sfinansować tydzień w Jersey, jeśli chcecie.

\- Co mielibyśmy robić tydzień w Jersey? – pyta jego ojciec przerażony

I Melissa zaczyna się śmiać w głos.

\- Och John. Mówisz jak prawdziwy nowojorczyk – informuje go kobieta.

ooo

Erica wpada między półki w sklepie, ale przynajmniej tym razem mija koniki bujane. Derek czuje się dziwnie teraz, kiedy nie ma z nimi Stilesa. Nie wie nawet, w którą stronę patrzeć. Otacza go nieprzyjemna cisza. Rozmowa z dzieckiem przez cały dzień jest odrobinę nużąca. Musi cały czas myśleć o tym, co padnie z jego ust. Jak Erica to zrozumie. Nie ma pojęcia jak matki na pełen zegar to robią.

Podnosi z półek kolejne zabawki, ale do niego osobiście nie przemawia nic. Nie ma pojęcia o trendach w wychowywaniu dzieci, a biorąc pod uwagę, że obecnie na blogach można zleźć wszystko, zapewne istnieje coś takiego jak modne rodzicielstwo. Nie wie czy chce znać szczegóły. Ma wrażenie, że są poza wszelkimi normami. Nie wie czy to dobrze.

Nie chce się do tego przyznać, ale teraz kiedy nie ma Stilesa, odnosi wrażenie, że dryfuje. Przeczekuje aż Erica wybierze coś dla siebie. Pamięta o klockach. Nie ma jednak w nim grama spontaniczności. Jego kreatywność pozostała w biurze. A jeszcze nie tak dawno mógł się pochwalić pomysłowością, która zaskakiwała wielu. Nie ma pojęcia kiedy stał się robotem, którego w stan paniki wprowadzały zmiany. Kiedy jednak Erica podchodzi do niego w sklepie, ma pustkę w głowie. Nie wie nawet jak zacząć rozmowę z nią. Stiles zawsze paplał głupoty, ale mała odpowiadała na nie w cudowny sposób.

Kiedy chłopak powiedział, że jest umówiony na popołudnie, Derek nie wiedział nawet jak zareagować. W pierwszej chwili chciał zmusić Stilinskiego do podporządkowania się jego woli, ale to było idiotyczne. Nie miał monopolu na chłopaka, a ten najwyraźniej miał życie prywatne. Coś, o czym Derek może pomarzyć. Czego zapewne nawet nie rozumie.

Pozbawianie chłopaka podstawowych praw było nie tylko nielegalne, ale też nieodpowiednie. Nie myślał wtedy jednak, ponieważ dotarło do niego, że Stiles może nie zawsze mieć czas. I to miał być dobry sprawdzian dla niego i Erici.

Teraz nie sądzi w ten sposób, kiedy panuje pomiędzy nimi nieprzyjemna cisza. Jego córka patrzy na niego, a on nie wie co zrobić.

\- Wydaje się pan zagubiony – rzuca sprzedawczyni z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Może pomogę? – proponuje.

Derek ma ochotę powiedzieć jej, żeby nie wtrącała się do jego spraw, ale dochodzi do niego, że stoją z Ericą przed półką i wgapiają się w rzeczy wystawione przed nimi.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny – odpowiada z pewną dozą ulgi, bo kobieta przyklękuje przed Ericą i uśmiecha się do małej szeroko.

Ma na końcu języka pytanie czy dziewczyna nie chciałaby dorobić sobie jako opiekunka. Jednak nie ważne jak wielu ludzi zatrudni, Erica pozostaje jego dzieckiem i nikt jej nie zastąpi ojca. Ta myśl jest jeszcze bardziej przerażająca niż setki poprzednich.

Nie słyszy o czym mówi ta kobieta, ale chyba to coś prawidłowego, bo Erica śmieje się. A potem kiedy dziewczyna prostuje się z zabawkami w dłoniach i patrzy mu prosto w oczy. Na jej twarzy wykwita mały nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Pana partner bardziej zna się na tych zabawkach, co? – rzuca kobieta konwersacyjnym tonem.

Jednocześnie to jest jedna z tych uwag, na które nie musi odpowiadać. Stiles jednak faktycznie jest tym, który zna się na dzieciach. Albo przynajmniej na Erice. I o ile Derekowi przeszkadzało to wcześniej, zaczyna dostrzegać tego pewne plusy. Erica zachowuje się przy nim swobodnie. Stiles wypełnia ciszę, której on nie potrafi znieść. I jednocześnie chłopak mówi w ten sposób, że do rozmów w tematach, o których Derek nie ma pojęcia, wciąga i jego. Przez to nie czuje się pozostawiony na uboczu.

\- Pojedziemy później na lody? – proponuje.

Erica marszczy brwi i ewidentnie się zastanawia. To też nie jest normalne. Pamięta dokładnie jak uwielbiali słodycze z Laurą. Zawsze kłócili się o to, czy powinni wybrać lodziarnię czy cukiernię. Cisza Erici i jej pozorny brak entuzjazmu jest powodem, dla którego chce ją trochę rozpieścić. Chce jej pokazać, że mała nie jest już w domu dziecka, że może dostać wszystko, co będzie chciała. Jest gotowy kupić jej cokolwiek sobie zażyczy.

Stiles wydawał się dostrzegać jego plan i chociaż nie powiedział ani słowa, Derek czuł, że miał jego aprobatę. I do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak wiele ona znaczyła.

\- A może pójdziemy jutro ze Stilesem? – proponuje jego córka.

I to brzmi jak umowa wiązana, co jest bardzo nieprawidłowe.

\- A może pójdziemy dzisiaj we dwójkę? A jutro jeszcze raz ze Stilesem? – rzuca Derek.

Erica przez ułamek sekundy wydaje się zaskoczona, że taka opcja w ogóle istniała. Szybko jednak opanowuje się i chwyta go za rękę, kiedy wychodzą ze sklepu. Ma na ustach ten szeroki uśmiech, który on potajemnie kocha.

Derek wita go skinieniem głowy, co jest czymś nowym, ponieważ do tej pory Stiles wchodził do jego biura, mówił 'dzień dobry' i zostawał co najwyżej zauważony. To trochę go wybija z normalnego rytmu dnia, ale przecież Hale też ma prawo do zmian. Może po prostu mężczyźnie trudniej jest przyzwyczaić się do nowych ludzi, a Stiles trochę poprzez przymus stał się częścią jego dziennej rutyny. Wie, że jest obcy i jak wiele dla Dereka znaczą ludzie. Ma trochę ochotę przeprosić, ale to głupie. Derek sam zażyczył sobie jego obecności tutaj. I to daje mu trochę pewności siebie.

\- Cześć słońce – wita się z małą, a potem przeczesuje jej włosy palcami.

Złote loki są poskręcane i Erica wygląda jak mały cherubinek.

\- Byliśmy z tatą w sklepie z zabawkami – zaczyna dziewczynka.

I to jest cudowne, że nie musi jej namawiać. Początkowo odpowiadała tylko na zadawane pytania.

\- A potem poszliśmy na lody. I spytałam czy jutro… znaczy dzisiaj… możemy iść na lody z tobą – rzuca Erica.

Derek odchrząkuje ostrożnie, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę. Jeszcze nie jest pochłonięty aż tak dokumentami, aby nie słuchał ich rozmowy najwyraźniej.

\- Skarbie, zapytaj Stilesa czy chciałby wyjść z nami na lody po pracy – poleca jej Derek, co jest bardzo dobre, bo Hale stawia się jako autorytet uczący coś swoje dziecko.

Erica zresztą prostuje się lekko, ale uśmiecha się radośnie.

\- Chcesz wyjść z nami na lody dzisiaj? – pyta mała.

\- Jasne, słońce. Wiesz jak lubię lody – prycha i przewraca oczami.

Mała śmieje się głośno i to jest naprawdę dziwny dźwięk na tym piętrze. Jak bardzo odwykł od normalnej w pracy ciszy, dociera do niego dopiero teraz. Z każdym dniem Erica robi coraz więcej hałasu i o ile wcześniej starał się, aby nie byli zbyt głośni – Derek w końcu cały czas pracował w swoim biurze – teraz widzi, że Hale spogląda na swoją córkę w niemym zachwycie, kiedy ona jest tak po prostu szczęśliwa.

\- Tata też lubi lody – informuje go Erica i znowu powtarza to słowo.

Derek ukrywa twarz w dokumentach, co wcale go nie dziwi.

\- Wiem, słońce. A jakie twój tata lubi lody najbardziej? – pyta.

Erica marszczy brwi, jakby próbowała sobie przypomnieć ostatnie kilka tygodni, co nie jest łatwe, bo wiele się działo. I wszystko w umyśle dziecka ma pewien stopień ważności.

\- Nie wiem – przyznaje Erica ewidentnie niezadowolona, że poległa.

\- Czekoladowe – mówi Stiles. – A wiesz jakie ja lubię lody? – pyta.

Erica wydyma usta i marszczy brwi.

\- Sorbety owocowe. Im więcej owoców i kolorów tym bardziej szczęśliwy jestem – przyznaje bez żenady.

\- Ja też lubię kolory! – informuje go mała radośnie.

Zerka na Derek ostrożnie, ale Hale pochłonięty jest już pierwszym dokumentem.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek nie wie co myśleć o tym, że Stiles zna smak jego ulubionych lodów. To nie jest tajna wiedza i podejrzewa, że zamawiał je dostatecznie często, aby to okazało się oczywiste. Stiles jednak zwrócił na to uwagę. I może to wydaje mu się takie niepokojące, bo on o chłopaku nie wie nic. Stilinski ma ojca. A jego ojciec ma dziewczynę, która była pielęgniarką. Nie pochodzi z Nowego Jorku, ale jego CV jest pełne niepotrzebnych informacji. Derek nie wie nawet na co patrzeć.

To trudne za nim nadążyć, więc może dlatego zmusza chłopaka do zwolnienia tempa swoim milczeniem. To skuteczne zagranie zawsze przynosiło dotąd żądany skutek, ale nie ma pojęcia czy stosowanie go na kimś innym niż rekinach biznesu jest odpowiednie. Przecież nie chce, aby Stiles traktował go chłodno, bo Erica na pewno zauważyłaby coś podobnego. I może nawet odrzuciłaby ją ta dychotomia pomiędzy jego zachowaniem w stosunku do niej, a tym jaki byłby jego stosunek do Stilinskiego.

Zresztą przebyli już tę długą drogę od zwykłej relacji szef-pracownik do czegoś więcej, czego Derek nie potrafił nazwać. Nie byli przyjaciółmi – o tym był przekonany. Jednak Stiles pomógł mu, kiedy Erica trafiła do szpitala i chociaż Derek o to nie prosił – chłopak został do późna.

Stiles jednak zna ulubiony smak jego lodów i to wydaje się nagle intymne. I nie ma pojęcia co z tym zrobić, więc kiedy chłopak odwraca głowę, zapewne po to, aby powiedzieć coś idiotycznie bezsensownego, co nie będzie miało znaczenia, ale jednocześnie przegoni tę ciszę w jego umyśle, Derek udaje, że jest już pogrążony w pracy. Czuje się jak tchórz, ale to nie pierwszy raz i nie ostatni.

Problem polega na tym, że nie zna nikogo takiego jak Stiles. I nigdy nie znał. Jego dawni koledzy byli zbyt zajęci własnymi osobami, aby zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego. I nikt nie opiekowałby się jego dzieckiem bez upewnienia się jakie korzyści mu to przyniesie. A gdyby nie oznajmił Stilesowi wprost, chłopak zapewne nie spytałby o zapłatę. Nadal nie rozmawiali o pieniądzach. Nie ma pojęcia czy ta stawka odpowiada Stilinskiemu. Tylko on wyciąga ten temat, kiedy musi skłonić jakoś Stilesa do pozostania dłużej i ten argument mu już brzydnie. Ma też wrażenie, że chłopak nie traktuje tego dostatecznie poważnie. Jakby pieniądze miały dla niego wartość drugorzędną, co jest śmieszne. Ceny mieszkań w Nowym Jorku są drastycznie wysokie. Nawet w tak fatalnej dzielnicy, w której mieszka Stiles.

Kiedy ostrożnie podnosi wzrok znad dokumentów, Erica siedzi na dywanie, opierając się o nogi Stilinskiego. Jego córka bawi się ponownie tymi klockami, które podarował jej opiekun. I Stiles kupił dla niej zabawkę, nie prosząc potem o zwrot poniesionych kosztów. Derek nie wie czy powinien wręczyć mu kilka dolarów z własnego portfela, aby zaznaczyć granicę i udawać, że dalej są obcymi. Nie potrafi zdecydować, bo nie ma pojęcia jakie to przyniesie skutki. Może jeśli Stiles uzna, że to tylko praca, przestanie troszczyć się o jego dziecko.

Ta myśl wydaje się śmieszna. Stiles zajął się Ericą już wtedy kiedy nie wiedział czyim dzieckiem była. Po prostu zaopiekował się małą zgubą, co jest tak niespotykane w tym mieście, że Dereka zaczyna coś ściskać w klatce piersiowej.

ooo

Odnosi wrażenie, że czas jego pracy jest krótszy niż przeważnie. Może sam fakt, że głównie bawi się z Ericą tak oddziałuje na jego mózg, że nie zauważa mijających godzin. Derek ogranicza od tygodni poważnie swoje spotkania. Firma pracuje nad kolejnym dużym projektem i ostatnie przyjęcie zapewne było koniecznym zagraniem biznesowym. Jaki był tego cel – Stiles nie ma pojęcia. Ekonomia i zarządzanie nie były jego ulubionymi przedmiotami na studiach.

Boyd jest jedynym, który od czasu do czasu wpada do biura Dereka. Nie inaczej jest dzisiaj. Jego bezpośredni przełożony siada na jednym z foteli niedaleko niego, gdy Hale rozmawia przez telefon, ewidentnie zajęty konwersacją. I jest na tyle ważna, że nie kończy jej na widok swojego prawnika. Boyd zatem patrzy na niego, bo Stiles jest jedynym niezajętym dorosłym w pomieszczeniu, ale trudno chyba godnie wyglądać kiedy siedzi się na dywanie i układa się klocki z córką prezesa.

Nie wie czy czasem nie zmienia się właśnie sposób postrzegania jego osoby w oczach kogoś, kto zatrudnił go jakiś czas temu. Nigdy nie miał tak bezpośredniej styczności z Boydem i pojęcia nie ma o czym mogliby rozmawiać. Facet zresztą niczego nie ułatwia swoim milczeniem. Może dlatego tak dobrze porozumiewają się z Derekiem, ponieważ żaden z nich nie przepada za korzystaniem z mowy.

Stiles wie, że to niesprawiedliwe, ale nie potrafi się powstrzymać. Potrzebuje jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia. Wyrósł już z tego okresu, że kiedy się denerwował mówił idiotyzmy. A przynajmniej ma taką nadzieję. Zresztą Derek Hale chyba redukuje go do rozpaplanej masy raz po raz, więc może tylko wmawia sobie, że odrósł od czasów szkoły średniej.

\- Kto to jest? – pyta nagle Erica.

I to jest dziecięco szczere. Mała zresztą spogląda na Boyda nie kryjąc swojej ciekawości. To trochę przerażające, że Erica siedzi zamknięta w tym biurze od tak długiego czasu i nie zna nikogo. Z trudem przypomina sobie zresztą imię sekretarki Dereka, a z tą przecież widzi się codziennie.

To też nie rola Stilesa, aby przedstawiać przyjaciół czy współpracowników Dereka.

\- Wujek Boyd – rzuca nagle Hale, podchodząc bliżej. – Wujek Vernon – uściśla mężczyzna.

I to jest prawie zabawne jak Boyd się krzywi, ponieważ wszyscy wiedzą, że facet nienawidzi swojego imienia. A potem Boyd patrzy z pewnym zdziwieniem na Dereka, jakby nie wiedział dlaczego Hale nagle powiedział coś takiego.

Stiles jest tylko minimalnie zaskoczony. Imię Boyda wyrywa chichot z ust Erici, a on wie, że Derek zrobiłby wszystko, żeby tylko ją rozbawić. I mężczyzna nie kryje zadowolenia, że plan się powiódł.

Erica uśmiecha się szeroko, ponieważ niechęć Boyda jest oczywista. No i to imię jest odpowiednio feralne, aby budziło rozbawienie. Może to jednak pierwszy żart, który Derek zrobił od wielu lat, bo w biurze zapada cisza i Hale zaczyna się spinać jak zawsze, kiedy czuje się niekomfortowo. Stiles niemal czeka na jakiś ostrzejszy ton, ale mężczyzna wypuszcza z ust po prostu długie westchnienie pełne rezygnacji, co jest chyba jeszcze gorsze.

\- Co masz dla mnie Boyd? – pyta wprost Derek.

Prawnik spogląda sugestywnie w jego stronę i Stiles instynktownie zaczyna się podnosić z dywanu, ale Hale kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu, powstrzymując skutecznie przy ziemi.

\- Skorzystamy z twojego biura – rzuca Hale. – Skarbie, tata wychodzi do tego pokoju ze ślicznym obrazem. Stiles wie gdzie będę, ale wrócę bardzo szybko – obiecuje Derek.

Erica nie wydaje się bynajmniej zaniepokojona. Jeśli już, marszczy brwi w konsternacji. Pewnie nie rozumie dlaczego dorosły jej mówi, gdzie będzie. Stiles jednak jest przekonany, że już za kilka minut zda sobie sprawę, że zostali sami w biurze. I brak ojca, który jest przy niej bez przerwy od kilku tygodni, zapewne będzie zauważalny.

Derek zamyka drzwi biura za sobą szczelnie i cicho, zostawiając ich samych.

ooo

Boyd przygląda mu się podejrzliwie, jakby nie do końca wiedział od czego zacząć.

\- Kłopoty ze Stanleyem? – pyta wprost.

Podejrzewał to od dawna. Temu człowiekowi nie można było ufać.

\- Nie – odpowiada jego przyjaciel. – Nazwałeś mnie po imieniu – dodaje jednak takim tonem, jakby coś się stało faktycznie.

Derek rozumie, że jego próba żartu wyszła fatalnie i nie planował tego powtarzać. Chociaż Erice się podobało. Może redukował się do poziomu swojego dziecka. Czytał, że rodzicom się czasami zdarzało coś podobnego.

\- Po to mnie wyciągnąłeś z biura? – prycha.

\- Nie. Jestem po prostu zaskoczony, że aż tak bardzo wczułeś się w rolę ojca – mówi Boyd całkiem szczerze.

Derek nie wie jaką minę ma teraz, ale jego przyjaciel pochyla się pospiesznie w jego stronę i wyciąga dłoń, jakby chciał mu ją położyć na ramieniu, co jest idiotyczne, bo on nie przyjmuje takich gestów, a Boyd ich nie oferuje.

\- To dobrze. Widzę, że czujesz się z tym dobrze. Wiedziałem, że będziesz genialnym ojcem, Derek. Spodziewałem się jednak, że dłużej zajmie ci przyzwyczajenie się do dziecka. Jesteś… Nie lubisz zmian – wyjaśnia Boyd.

\- Stiles sporo pomógł – przyznaje.

Boyd nie wydaje się zaskoczony.

\- Obserwowałem go. Jest naturalny – zaczyna prawnik. – Myślałeś co z tym zrobić?

\- Zrobić? – wyrywa mu się, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia do czego zmierza ta rozmowa.

\- Ma predyspozycje, ale pracuje w firmie. On nie może być zadowolony z tego, że opiekuje się dzieckiem w godzinach pracy, Derek. To jest dużo poniżej jego kwalifikacji – wzdycha Boyd.

\- Nie mogę go awansować, bo opiekuje się Ericą – prycha, bo takie zadośćuczynienie wydaje mu się mocno nieodpowiednie. – Poza tym to twój pracownik – przypomina mu.

\- Którego traktujesz jako swoją niańkę – mówi Boyd wprost. – To nie leży w kwestii jego kompetencji. I wiem, że mu płacisz dodatkowo, ale to nadal nie jest jego praca marzeń. Każdy ma jakieś ambicje. I w mieście to nie byłby pierwszy przyszły prezes, który zaczynał od niańczenia cudzych dzieci.

Derek wie, że wgapia się w niego z szerokootwartymi ustami, ale nie potrafi inaczej.

\- Nie mówię, że ma być prezesem akurat tej firmy, ale to nie byłoby nienaturalne, gdyby ktoś chłopaka zauważył. Normalnie w takich sytuacjach, przy okazji takich spotkań jak to poprzednie w twoim mieszkaniu, mógłbyś go przedstawić ludziom z branży. Na pewno mu to nie zaszkodzi – ciągnie dalej Boyd. – Nie powiesz mi, że Erica nie zasnęła po jakiejś godzinie, a potem siedział, nudząc się jak mops, gdy my omawialiśmy sprawy dla dorosłych.

Derek zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, bo kiedy wszedł do pokoju małej, Stiles grał akurat w coś na telefonie, siedząc na podłodze z plecami opartymi o ścianę. Opiekowanie się Ericą zapewne nie jest tym, o czym chłopak wywodzący się z małego miasteczka marzył, kiedy przyjechał do Nowego Jorku. I Boyd ma rację. Derek jest o tym przekonany nawet. Trudno mu jednak wyobrazić sobie chłopaka na spotkaniu jakimkolwiek. Ta koszulka i dżinsy nie nadawały się nawet do baru. A tanie garnitury, które Stiles nosił przeważnie kłuły w oczy nawet jego. Towarzystwo rozniosłoby Stilinskiego albo zaczęliby traktować go jak kelnera, ponieważ ten świat był okrutny. A Stiles nie miał siły przebicia, skoro nawet z jego pasywną agresją sobie nie radził.

\- Pomyślę o tym – obiecuje jednak, ponieważ faktycznie chłopak powinien wyciągać coś więcej z tego układu.

Derek kupiłby mu samochód, gdyby nie dzielnica, w której mieszka Stiles. Zapewne ukradzionoby auto bardzo szybko. No i utrzymanie samochodu kosztuje, a nie chce mnożyć chłopakowi wydatków, których ten z pewnością nie potrzebuje.

\- Skoro już to ustaliliśmy… - zaczyna Boyd, a potem na jego twarzy pojawia się nieprzyjemny wyraz, który zawsze wróży kłopoty.

Derek w pamięci wylicza punkty w kontrakcie, które mogą przynieść problemy, ale w zasadzie nie znajduje takich.

\- Wpłynął do nas wniosek Petera Hale – mówi Boyd wprost. – Peter chce podziału akcji – informuje go.

Derek powinien być zdziwiony, ale nie jest. I nie wie jak się z tym czuć. Jakaś część niego wiedziała, że do tego dojdzie.

\- To była firma ojca. Jest bratem mojej matki. Na jakiej podstawie? – pyta wprost.

\- Na żadnej. Przegra. Nasze akcje jednak spadną, ponieważ proces na pewno trafi na pierwsze strony gazet. On chce pieniędzy, którymi go uciszysz – wyjaśnia Boyd.

I to również nie jest dla niego najmniejsze zaskoczenie.

\- Jest coś jeszcze. Peter sądził, że będzie po mnie dziedziczył. W końcu lepszy nielubiany krewny niż żaden – wzdycha Derek.

\- Wie o Erice? – dziwi się Boyd.

\- Widział ją raz. Nie potwierdziłem niczego, ale pewnie do tego czasu ma pewność, że ona jest moją córką. Widział dziecko w moim gabinecie, to nie jest trudne do wydedukowania – mówi, ponieważ wiele mógł powiedzieć o Peterze, ale ten był szalenie inteligentnym draniem.

Nie wie co powinien teraz zrobić, ale to nie martwi go aż tak jak powinno.

\- Sądzisz, że ktokolwiek się wycofa, jeśli odbędzie się rozprawa? – pyta wprost, ponieważ tylko to go interesuje.

Prasa uwielbia takie sytuacje, szczególnie że zostało ich obecnie tylko dwóch. Dwóch Hale'ów na cały Nowy Jork. Nadal nie wiedzą o Erice, ale jeśli Peter chce go szantażować córką, grubo się zdziwi. Derek nigdy nie czuł się równie słaby. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał w sobie więcej siły.

\- Gdyby interesowały ich poczynania Petera, nie zdecydowaliby się na współpracę z tobą na samym początku – odpowiada Boyd.

\- To dobrze – przynaje Derek. – Idziemy do sądu – decyduje.

Boyd notuje coś na marginesie, a potem zaplata dłonie na piersi.

\- Masz świadomość co to oznacza? – pyta jego prawnik wprost.

\- Twoi ludzie przygotują oświadczenie dla prasy, kiedy nadejdzie czas. Sądzę, że Peter blefuje – mówi, chociaż nie wie już w co wierzyć.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek wypuszcza jego i Ericę przodem, kiedy wychodzą z biura. Na piętrze panuje pewnego rodzaju zamieszanie jak zawsze podczas wyjścia z pracy. Stiles czuje się obserwowany, ale najwięcej osób zwraca uwagę na Ericę. Obecność dziecka nikogo już nie dziwi, ale ponieważ Derek nie powiedział niczego oficjalnie, wszystkich interesuje kim jest dziewczynka. Stiles słyszał już dziwne plotki i ponieważ większość działu nie utrzymywała z nim kontaktów przed tym jak zaczął zajmować się Ericą, nikt nie przychodzi do niego z pytaniami.

Dochodzą do niego jednak plotki, ponieważ ich biurka są tak blisko siebie, że nie trudno usłyszeć prowadzone ukradkiem rozmowy. A zawsze jest w pracy godzinę przed Derekiem i Ericą.

Większość ich piętra celuje, że dziewczynka jest nieślubnym dzieckiem Petera Hale. I to jest trochę śmieszne, bo zaraz za tym przoduje teoria, że to córka Laury, siostry Dereka, która zmarła w pożarze, ale mała zaginęła i do tej pory była uznawana za zmarłą.

Nikt nie bierze pod uwagę, że to córka ich szefa, co jest trochę idiotyczne. Jakby Derek nie był zdolny do wyprodukowania swoich własnych dzieci czy kochania tak po prostu.

Stiles wie, że to niesprawiedliwe, ale nie mówi ani słowa, bo to nie jest jego opowieść. Również Derek dał mu do zrozumienia, kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy oficjalnie, że lepiej, aby nie pisnął nawet słowa. I Stiles wie o względach bezpieczeństwa, plotkach i tabloidach. I nigdy też z tych wszystkich powodów nie powiedziałby niczego. Erica potrzebuje spokoju.

Wchodzą do windy we trójkę i nikt nie dosiada się do nich. Stiles nie jest specjalnie zaskoczony. W końcu ta niepisana zasada jest nadal w mocy. Ma wrażenie, że weszła w życie głównie przez to, że Derek jest trochę zbyt milczący. Nie w ten naturalny sposób jak Boyd. Im dłużej Stiles przebywa z Hale'em tym bardziej wydaje mu się, że mężczyzna ma wiele do powiedzenia, ale nie wie jak. Albo nie ma do kogo, co jest tylko bardziej smutne.

Erica usadawia się pomiędzy nimi w limuzynie i Stiles stara sobie przypomnieć ile zaoszczędził już na metrze. Musi przestać wykupywać karnet, bo to się mija z celem, kiedy prawie zawsze jest odwożony do domu. Niespecjalnie stara się teraz protestować. To po prostu stał się kolejny ich zwyczaj. Jedzą coś słodkiego, a potem odwożą Ericę i Dereka do domu, a kierowca wraca wraz z nim do dzielnicy, która zapewne Hale'a doprowadza do drgawek.

\- Zawsze się tak ubierasz? – pyta nagle Derek.

Stiles przez chwilę nie jest nawet świadom, że pytanie jest skierowane do niego. Patrzy tępo w twarz mężczyzny, a potem się płoszy, bo Derek unosi do góry brwi, zirytowany, że odpowiedź nie nadciąga. A potem zerka na swoją wymiętą koszulę, marynarkę, która najlepsze lata ma za sobą i krawat pamiętający stare dobre czasy studenckich egzaminów.

Nawet po ośmiu godzinach pracy Derek Hale wygląda nienagannie. Powinien faceta za to nienawidzić, ale nie potrafi.

\- Uhm? – wyrywa mu się.

Derek zaciska usta w wąską kreskę. Stiles widzi jak jego szczęka pracuje. Hale ma kilka odcieni ciemniejszą skórę, jakby opalał się na słońcu, ale to tylko pozory. Nie wychodzą zbyt często i jest pewien, że mężczyzna nie korzysta z solarium.

\- Zapomnij. Nie było pytania – rzuca Derek.

Stiles nie do końca wie co o tym myśleć, ale ponieważ mężczyzna spogląda już przez swoją szybę, ignorując go kompletnie, dostosowuje się do sytuacji tak po prostu.

ooo

Erica wyrywa się do przodu, kiedy wychodzą z samochodu i Derek nie potrafi nie odczuwać irytacji z tego powodu. Nie powinna biegać bez opieki nawet po chodniku. To cholerny Nowy Jork. Wariaci chodzą w biały dzień po ulicach i nikogo to nie dziwi. Derek mieszka w bezpieczniejszej okolicy, ale nadal ma się na baczności. Przez pewien czas dostawał listy różnej treści. Jedni uważali, że powinien zginąć w pożarze wraz z rodziną i opowiadali o tym, że go podpalą, aby mógł dołączyć do bliskich. Inni sądzili, że był dzieckiem szczęścia, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie potną jego ciała na amulety.

Siadają przy stoliku najgłębiej w sali jak to możliwe. Nie chce, aby widziano ich przez wystawowe okno. Stiles wydaje się rozumieć o co mu chodzi, bo odkąd pierwszy raz zajęli to miejsce, chłopak bez gadania stara się zapewnić im odrobinę prywatności.

\- Skarbie, zamówisz dla nas? – proponuje Derek, ponieważ Erica chociaż w lodziarni trzyma się bliżej niego, ewidentnie chce już podejść do lady.

\- Mogę? – dziwi się jego córka.

\- Jeśli zapamiętasz zamówienia – rzuca Derek. – Lubię czekoladowe, dla Stilesa cokolwiek kolorowego i owocowego jest obecnie. A dla ciebie… - urywa sugestywnie.

\- Kolorowe – decyduje Erica.

Wanilia i czekolada poprzednio nie przypadły jej aż tak do gustu, ale zamówiła, ponieważ dziewczynka przed nią jadła podobne i wydawała się zadowolona. Kryterium wyboru u dzieci nie jest aż tak skomplikowane jak mogłoby się wydawać.

Zanim zdąża zareagować, jego córka wyrywa się do przodu. Chłopak, który dorabia sobie na lodach, uśmiecha się szeroko, jakby widział to nie pierwszy raz. I pewnie tak jest w istocie.

Stiles chyba chce za nią podążyć. Mała w końcu nie wzięła żadnych pieniędzy, ale to Derek wstaje tym razem pierwszy i unosi palec do góry, jakby chciał powiedzieć 'poczekaj chwilę'. Stilinski siada z powrotem na krześle i zaczyna nerwowo skubać swój mankiet.

Derek pewnie nie powinien wcześniej odzywać się na temat jego ubrania, ale to co mówił Boyd o zapoznaniu Stilesa z jego znajomymi, nie było najgłupszym pomysłem. Nie wie, co Stilinski mógłby z tego wyciągnąć, ale nie zaszkodzi z pewnością. W razie, gdyby Stiles chciałby mu zarzucić cokolwiek, miałby drogę obrony. Chłopak na razie się nie skarży, ale to się może zmienić. I Derek nigdy nie spotkał na swojej drodze żadnego altruisty. Nie może jakoś uwierzyć, że to pierwszy taki w jego życiu. Dość dziwne też korzystać z tej dobroci bez odwzajemniania się. A Stiles nie mówi nic na temat pieniędzy, które wpływają na jego konto. Może dlatego, że wszystko przechodzi przez księgowość.

Erica kończy swoje zamówienie radośnie, zerkając na niego raz po raz, żeby sprawdzić czy Derek słyszał. Nie pomyliła się, ale wątpi, aby udało im się zjeść całe pucharki lodów. Uwielbia czekoladę, ale ma pewne ograniczenia. Nie wie jak ze Stilesem. Chłopak zawsze nieśmiało wtrącał, co chciałby. I jadł bardziej do towarzystwa niż z samej potrzeby. Może krępowało go, że Derek płacił za to z własnej kieszeni. Znał i takich.

Tych jednak też była tylko garstka.

Nie ma pojęcia jaki jest Stiles i uderza go to dość mocno w tym momencie.

ooo

Jego ojciec nie wydaje się zadowolony z tego, że kolejnego dnia wraca dość późno, ale jego krawat jest poplamiony lodami. I wygląda na to, że płacą mu za jedzenie deserów z Ericą. Nie może nawet powiedzieć, że pilnuje małej, kiedy wychodzą z Derekiem z firmy. Trochę dziwnie czuje się, kiedy ewidentnie narusza ten czas, który powinni spędzać jako rodzina. Nieswojo jednak mu było, kiedy musiał powiedzieć Derekowi, że ma inne plany na popołudnie i ta dwójka musiała iść sama na zakupy do sklepu.

\- Co na obiad? – rzuca, ściągając z siebie marynarkę.

Faktycznie mógłby się postarać o lepsze ubrania, ale dotąd to nie było konieczne. Nigdy nie spotykał się z ważnymi ludźmi. Siedział ukryty za swoim biurkiem i wprowadzał dane. Czasami nawet zdejmował marynarkę i zostawał w samej koszuli. Boyd nigdy nie miał im tego za złe, bo ukrywali się za monitorami swoich komputerów.

Teraz jednak Derek Hale patrzył na niego każdego dnia. I ewidentnie nie podobało mu się to, co widział. Co Stilesa nie dziwiło. Był pewien, że facet nie opalał się w solarium, ale jeśli nie chodził na siłownię raz w tygodniu, pewnie miał jedną w mieszkaniu. Stiles nie widział nawet połowy pomieszczeń w jego domu. Kształt sylwetki mówił jednak sam za siebie.

Jego własne szczupłe kończyny nigdy nie miały w sobie zbyt wielkiego uroku. I przez to nie potrafił również znaleźć garnituru w swoim rozmiarze. Wszystko było o wiele za wielkie na niego, ale nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Krawiec w Nowym Jorku to był koszt rzędu kilku tysięcy za jedną marynarkę. Prędzej strzeliłby sobie w kolano niż umówił z jednym. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że połowa doskonałego wyglądu Hale'a to ubrania szyte na miarę, z dobrych materiałów, które nie mięły się jak ścierki nawet po kilku godzinach pracy. Ta wiedza jednak niczego mu nie dawała, prócz świadomości jak bardzo nie pasował do tego świata.

\- Coś się stało, Stiles? – pyta jego ojciec.

A do niego dochodzi, że od kilku minut odpina jeden i ten sam guzik koszuli. Nie jest nawet za bardzo zmęczony. Te popołudniowe wyjścia są miłe. Derek nie jest rozmowny, ale potrafi doskonale słuchać. A radość, która czasem pojawia się w jego oczach, kiedy Erica robi coś całkiem normalnego, ale najwyraźniej poruszającego Hale'a – jest nie do opisania.

Stiles na dobrą sprawę nie potrafi powiedzieć nawet ile mężczyzna ma lat. Czasami odnosi wrażenie, że to czterdziestolatek, który dobija do pięćdziesiątki i życie tak bardzo dało mu w kość, że nie potrafi się z tego podnieść. Innym razem – kiedy w grę wchodzi coś takiego jak śmiech Erici – dwadzieścia lat znika z twarzy Dereka. To zjawisko nie powinno go fascynować tak bardzo jak absorbuje.

\- Poplamiłem krawat – mówi, bo nie ma w zasadzie niczego, co mógłby rzec.

I to też za bardzo nie wyjaśnia dlaczego się nagle zawiesza. Jego ojciec tego oczywiście nie kupuje, ale przynajmniej nie drąży tematu.

\- Podrzuciłem ci curry, które zrobiła dzisiaj Melissa. Jutro wyjeżdżamy i nie będzie nas cały dzień – informuje go ojciec. – W naszym domu jest organizowane bingo.

\- Nienawidzisz bingo – prycha Stiles, ponieważ to jest akurat prawda.

Jego ojciec nienawidzi tych gier dla staruszków, które zaczęto organizować w ich domu spokojnej starości. Zapisywanie numerków go nie rajcuje. W tym nie ma ani krzty ekscytacji, dlatego jego ojciec zabiera Melissę na piesze wycieczki. Początkowo kobieta uważała to za czystą głupotę, ale tak polubiła spacerowanie, że przynajmniej raz w miesiącu wybierali się poza miasto.

W Beacon Hills mieli cały Rezerwat i szlaki dla turystów tylko dla siebie. Nowy Jork zapewniał jednak rozrywkę trochę innego kalibru i jego ojciec zaczynał lubić muzea, ku własnemu przerażeniu.

\- Przywieźcie mi jakieś pamiątki – prosi Stiles, ale to taki drobny żart.

Jego mieszkanie jest pełne drobiazgów, które ta dwójka zbierała od lat. Stiles czasem ma wrażenie, że mieszkają razem, bo Melissa i ojciec są tak często u niego, że nigdy nie jest sam. Nie wyobraża sobie żyć tak jak Derek Hale. Bez rodziny. Samotnie w ogromnym mieszkaniu.

\- Znowu masz ten wyraz twarzy – rzuca jego ojciec. – Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – pyta.

\- Tato, naprawdę jest dobrze – odpowiada. – Erica dzisiaj kupiła dla nas lody – dodaje, ponieważ potrzebuje zmienić temat i nie myśleć o Dereku, co nie jest łatwe.

Mała w końcu jest jego córką, a to oznacza, że stanowią nierozłączny duet. Zresztą nie chciałby, aby było inaczej.

\- Widzę po plamach na krawacie – prycha jego ojciec. – Myślałem, że kiedy dorośniesz, przestaniesz się tak świnić przy jedzeniu, ale widzę, że to były tylko moje nadzieje.

\- Nie przesadzaj – mruczy, ale patrzy niepewnie na plamę, która zdążyła zaschnąć.

\- Tego nie musisz moczyć w zimnej wodzie. To tylko cukier. W ciepłej zniknie równie szybko jak się pojawiło – prycha jego ojciec.

I Stiles pojęcia nie ma jak sobie radziłby bez niego.

ooo

Erica kładzie się do łóżka punktualnie po bajce i przykrywa szczelnie kołdrą. Derek siada na brzegu jej łóżka trochę ostrożnie i nieporadnie. Pojęcia nie ma dlaczego produkują tak małe meble. Ciągle ma wrażenie, że załamią się pod wpływem jego wagi. Nigdy nie uważał się za ciężkiego, ale z pewnością przy Erice jest olbrzymem. I chociaż Stiles jest jego wzrostu, chłopaka też połamałby jak zapałkę.

\- Jutro też pójdziemy na lody? – pyta Erica ciekawie.

\- Albo na ciastka – rzuca, ponieważ lody codziennie to zaproszenie do kłopotów.

Nie wie jak wiele słodyczy powinny jeść dzieci, ale mgliście przypomina sobie, że gdyby jego matka mogła, karmiłaby ich samymi owocami. Może powinien zmienić ich dietę i zacząć kupować coś podobnego do biura, aby mała miała coś zdrowego między posiłkami. Na lunch zawsze jedzą sałatki i nieskomplikowane potrawy ze sporą ilością warzyw, ale to nadal może być za mało. Jego córka w końcu rośnie i potrzebuje witamin. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego uderza go to dopiero teraz. Przypomina sobie jednak, że Stiles mówił do Erici rano coś na temat diety swojego ojca i jak bardzo bał się, że stary szeryf zacznie znowu jeść niezdrowe tłuste potrawy. Stilinski przez pewien czas podawał mu na wegetarianina dopóki nie dostrzegł kurczaka w jego sałacie.

\- Jakie owoce lubisz? – pyta Derek wprost, ponieważ bezpośrednie konfrontacje zawsze przynosiły mu zyski.

\- Wszystkieeeeeee – krzyczy Erica.

Czekają ich kolejne zakupy po pracy.


	15. Chapter 15

Derek siada przy nich bliżej to nie byłoby tak zaskakujące, gdyby nie fakt, że Stiles odnosi wrażenie, że mężczyzna zaczął mniej pracować. Może to tylko halucynacja. Albo zamknęli ten spory kontrakt, który spędzał sen z powiek całego piętra i księgowości poniżej. Stiles nie pracował przy tym projekcie, więc może dlatego ostatnimi czasy spał spokojnie.

Erica rysuje i może to komuś wydałoby się monotonne, ale jest coś w tym jak prowadzi kredkę po kartce.

\- Mógłby pan pomyśleć o zajęciach dodatkowych dla niej – rzuca Stiles, zanim zdąża zastanowić się nad tym, że to kompletnie wyrwane z kontekstu.

W zasadzie głównie milczeli od dobrej godziny. Nie prowadzą zbyt wielu rozmów w ciągu dnia i Stiles był trochę zaskoczony, że nie przeszkadza mu to aż tak bardzo. Zawsze uważał się za gadułę, ale jest coś takiego w milczeniu Dereka, co skłania go do refleksji. Jego umysł zaczyna pracować ze zdwojonymi obrotami, a usta nie otwierają się ten jeden raz. Przeszkadzanie Hale'owi w jego życiu wydaje mu się po prostu takie nieodpowiednie.

Derek unosi brew i patrzy na niego znad dokumentów tak, jakby udzielał mu pozwolenia na mówienie dalej. Stiles nie potrzebuje innej zachęty.

\- Na lekcje rysunku – podejmuje. – Ma oko. Znaczy nie posiadam sam żadnych takich umiejętności, ale widziałem rysunki dzieci w jej wieku i wykracza poza ten poziom. Warto byłoby sprawdzić czy to ją gdzieś zaprowadzi.

\- Nie sądzisz, że jest za młoda? – pyta wprost Derek.

Stiles ma ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- Nie mówię, że ma iść na profesjonalne zajęcia dla przyszłych architektów. Po prostu mogłaby to traktować jak fajną zabawę, hobby. Dobry nauczyciel będzie potrafił ją zachęcić do rysowania i nadal sprawiać, że będzie to frajda – wyjaśnia. – Jeśli za parę lat zdecyduje, że chce być artystką, będzie miała fundament – dodaje.

Derek spogląda na Ericę, która trzyma już tylko kredkę w dłoni i ma dość podejrzliwą minę. Pewnie powinni ją uwzględniać w rozmowach, skoro są prowadzone na jej temat, ale pytanie dziecka czy chce chodzić na takie zajęcia, sprowadza tylko na ludzi kłopoty. Mała mogłaby się rozentuzjazmować podczas gdy Derek nie chciałby nadal spuszczać jej z oka.

\- Zajęcia z rysunku – rzuca Hale, jakby dopiero teraz kształtował tę wizję w swojej głowie.

Trudno było zrozumieć czy odpowiadała mu, czy nie. Stiles nie potrafi nadal czytać z jego twarzy.

\- Znasz jakiegoś nauczyciela? – spyta nagle Derek.

Stiles krzywi się lekko, ponieważ gdyby byli w Kalifornii to nie byłby problem. Są jednak w Nowym Jorku i tych ogłoszeń jest tak wiele, że wybranie kogoś sensownego może zająć sporo czasu. Do Dereka chyba to dociera, bo podnosi się ze swojego fotela i podchodzi do biurka. Jenny po chwili wchodzi do pomieszczenia, postukując rytmicznie swoimi szpilkami.

\- Przygotuj dla mnie, proszę, wykaz nauczycieli rysunku, którzy udzielają prywatnych lekcji dzieckom w wieku szkolnym w ich domach – rzuca Derek.

Jenny jest tylko odrobinę zaskoczona.

\- Coś szczególnego proszę pana? – pyta sekretarka.

Derek patrzy na niego, jakby to było skierowane do Stilesa. I Jenny wydaje się równie zmieszana co on.

\- Uhm, może kurs z jakimiś elementami przygotowania ogólnego. Nic kierunkowego – proponuje.

Jenny notuje, a potem podnosi głowę, nie wiedząc na którego z nich powinna patrzeć.

\- I dwie kawy – prosi Derek i marszczy brwi, jakby coś mu ewidentnie nie odpowiadało. – Dzisiaj przysypiasz – rzuca.

ooo

Stiles wydaje się zmęczony, ale to chyba normalne, jeśli ktoś przewala całą swoją pracę jednocześnie mając na oku jego dziecko. Derek wie, że to on powinien być przemęczony do dwóch funkcji, które pełnił, ale nie może sobie pozwolić na to. I czuje z tego powodu pewne wyrzuty sumienia. Nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, że kiedy Erica pojawiła się w jego życiu, rzucił wszystko dla niej. Nie ma takiej możliwości i może paradoksalnie samotni ojcowie, którzy nie dzierżyli sterów dużych firm – mieli więcej szczęścia. Derek nie mógł z dnia na dzień zmienić pracy i stać się chodnikowym karykaturzystą, a to na pewno pozwoliłoby mu na spędzanie więcej czasu z Ericą.

Stiles robi wszystko to, czego on nie może. Pod pewnymi względami jest jej opiekunem bardziej niż on. Derek nie chce używać słowa ojciec. I przeraża go odrobinę fakt, że winił chłopaka jeszcze tak nie dawno za sytuację, w którą wrzucił go on sam. Stiles nie miał za bardzo wyboru w kwestii Erici i dopiero teraz do niego to dociera. Obaj starają się funkcjonować na tyle, na ile mogą w warunkach, które nie są dla nich optymalne.

Rozpina marynarkę, kiedy siada ponownie na fotelu. Waha się tylko chwilę, zanim ściąga ją. Kawa paruje i jej cudowny aromat unosi się w powietrzu. Erica wdrapuje się na jego kolana. Jest tylko odrobinę zaskoczony, co chce pokryć obojętnością, ale chyba nie udaje mu się do końca. Bo Stiles się uśmiecha, jakby go cieszyło, że jego własna córka zaczyna go powoli akceptować. A potem chłopak zamiera, jakby wiedział, że Derek to wszystko widział.

I wraca stare dobre skrępowanie.

Piją kawę w jego biurze, a chłopak usilnie milczy, aby nie powiedzieć czegoś nieprawidłowego. Derek nie wie nawet jak z nim rozmawiać. Zaczyna się trochę irytować, bo to powinno być łatwiejsze, ale nie jest.

\- Będziesz miał czas, aby wyjść z nami po południu? – pyta i nie dodaje, że za to też zostanie zapłaconego Stilesowi.

Księgowa wysłała zapytanie do niego osobiście, co wyrabiał z pensją dzieciaka, który nie był nawet jego bezpośrednim podwładnym. Nie miał pojęcia ile płacili Stilesowi w tej chwili, ale podejrzewał, że to były grosze w stosunku do tego, co zarabiali z Boydem. Chłopak w końcu nie nosiłby takiego ubrania, gdyby było go stać na coś lepszego.

\- Oczywiście panie Hale – odpowiada Stiles.

I Dereka nie powinno wcale uderzać, że nie są z sobą po imieniu. Dbał o to, aby tylko Boyd nie mówił do niego 'panie Hale' i to jest kolejny wyznacznik tego jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie.

\- Jak smakuje kawa? – pyta, ponieważ znowu zapada to irytujące milczenie.

Stiles wydaje się zaskoczony przez cały ułamek sekundy.

\- Wyborna – mówił chłopak i zerka na niego z pewną dozą podejrzliwości.

Może sądzi, że trafił do jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Prawda jest taka, że Derek przez ostatnie lata rozmawiał tylko o interesach. Nie ma pojęcia jak konwersować o niczym. Poruszać tematy pogody i świata, który nie jest związany z pieniędzmi. Stiles ten jeden raz mu tego nie ułatwia. Chłopak milczy, co jest tak nienaturalne, że wie, iż to jego sprawka. Uciszył Stilinskiego.

Wzdycha głęboko, ponieważ wie, że to się nie uda. Chociaż próbował. Erica wierci się zresztą na jego kolanach, kiedy szuka wygodniejszej pozycji, więcj wyciąga przed siebie nogi, a mała zsuwa się i łapie za jego koszulę, mnąc ją przy okazji. Nic, czego nie ukrywałby marynarka, ale jest tak zaskoczony tym, że jego ubranie zostało naruszone, że zamiera.

Erica wierci się dalej, a potem prycha i po prostu zsuwa się w dół i siada na jego butach. Sam tak robił, kiedy był w jej wieku.

Stiles obserwuje ich oboje uważnie i bez słowa, jakby nie chciał zaburzać tej interakcji. Jest mu trochę za to wdzięczny, ale przede wszystkim zmęczony. Od tygodni próbuje i coś mu nie wychodzi. Erica nie odpowiada na niego tak jak powinna. Wie, że potrzeba do tego czasu, ale to nie jest takie łatwe.

\- Co o tym myślisz? – pyta nagle i nie wie nawet dlaczego to pytanie opuściło jego usta.

Jak na dłoni pokazuje jak bardzo jest zmęczony i zdezorientowany.

Stiles patrzy jednak na niego trochę zaskoczony, a potem zerka na małą, która zaczęła oglądać łyżeczkę, którą zostawił na blacie stolika. O ile dobrze się orientuje, to miał być kolejny temat jej obrazka.

\- Otwiera się – rzuca Stiles. – To znaczy… z dziećmi zawsze jest trudno. Psychologie mają wiele do powiedzenia na ten temat, ale kiedy się z nimi pracuje, to wszystkie teorie stają na głowie.

\- I chciałeś zostać pedagogiem – mówi Derek z pewną dozą wątpliwości w głosie.

Z ust Stilesa wyrywa się nerwowy śmiech.

\- Tak, to wydaje się teraz szalone, ale… - urywa chłopak, kiedy bierze głębszy wdech. – To ciągłe wyzwanie. Każdego dnia coś nowego. Emocje. Uczucia. Szaleństwo – mówi.

Derek chyba sam zwariował, ale go rozumie. Jest przy Erice ostrożny, bo nie wie jak mała odbierze każde z jego słów. Jej pomysły nie mają nic wspólnego z logicznym ciągiem zdarzeń, który byłby w stanie przewidzieć.

\- Dzieci nie wolno się bać, bo one to wyczuwają – ciągnie dalej Stiles. – I wtedy sądzą, że to one robią coś złego. Widzę, że jest pan… - urywa pewnie w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego słowa, a potem przebiega coś po jego twarzy i Derek wie, że przyszedł koniec szczerości.

Ludzie krępują się z nim rozmawiać, bo sami odczuwają strach. I Stiles musiał sobie przypomnieć, że dla niego pracował.

\- Nie – mówi krótko. – Dokończ – rzuca i brzmi to trochę jak żądanie.

\- Nie ma niczego, co mógłby pan zrobić źle. Na tym polega rodzicielstwo. Wszystko jest złe i dobre zarazem. To coś, co powiedział mi ojciec, kiedy byłem na tyle duży, żeby wyprowadzić się z domu na drugi koniec kraju. Zastanawiał się, co zrobił źle. Wszystko jednak co zrobił źle, zrobił tak naprawdę dobrze – wyjaśnia Stiles. – Bo ma niezależnego syna, który nie bał się wyjść do świata – dokańcza.

I Derek chwyta w lot o co chodzi. I tego się boi najbardziej.

ooo

Derek słucha go, co jest odrobinę przerażające. Stiles nie ma odpowiedzi na każde pytanie. Nie wie nawet jak samemu żyć. Jeśli jednak coś jest pewne – to fakt, że Derek się stara. A to więcej niż robi czterdzieści procent rodziców w tym kraju. Stiles widział pracoholików, którzy swoje dzieci mieli na godzinę dziennie. Jedynaki wychowywane przez guwernantki i ludzi, którzy potem nie odzywali się do rodziców latami. Trudno nazwać ojcem obcego. Derek jednak nie jest obcy. Jest przy Erice każdego dnia i Stiles nawet zaczyna zastanawiać się czy przyzwyczajanie małej do tego jest dobre.

Derek w przyszłości będzie musiał posłać ją do szkoły. Stiles sobie na razie tego nie wyobraża. Nie chodzi tylko o to, że Erica przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że ciągle tutaj jest. Sam Hale wydaje się niezdolny do pozwolenia jej na taki krok. Stiles krótko praktykował, ale zdążył poznać typy rodziców. I Derek pewnie był przerażony samą wizją rozłąki, bo dopiero co dowiedział się, że dziecko jest jego. Z tego co Stiles zdążył się dowiedzieć o pożarze domu Hale'ów, sytuacja była bardziej skomplikowana niż ktokolwiek przypuszczał. Jeśli Kate Argent nie przyznała, że jest w ciąży, pomiędzy tą dwójką musiało być sporo nienawiści i zepsutej krwi.

Derek odsunął się od kobiet i życia. I Stiles prawdę powiedziawszy bardzo się temu nawet nie dziwił. Po śmierći jego matki było ciężko, a nikt jej nie zamordował. Wręcz byli z ojcem przygotowani na jej odejście aż do chwili, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie potrafi bez niej funkcjonować. Nie wyobraża sobie utraty całej rodziny. I nie chce nawet myśleć w tych kategoriach o swoim życiu.

\- Widuje się pan z psychologiem? Erica… - zaczyna.

\- Tak – wchodzi mu w słowo Derek. – Psycholog mówi tylko o tym, żeby dać sobie czas.

Stiles nie jest specjalnie zaskoczony.

\- Ile pan mu płaci tygodniowo? – pyta, ponieważ nie może się powstrzymać.

Derek wygląda na zaskoczonego, ale nie urażonego, co jest dobre.

\- Wszyscy w Nowym Jorku chodzą do psychoterapeutów. Zawsze sądziłem, że to przez to, że są znerwicowani. Chyba jednak problem tkwi w psychoterapeutach. Pieniądze wydają się ich uzależnieniem – wyjaśnia.

Brew Dereka unosi się.

\- Może tak naprawdę wszystko z nami w porządku? – pyta retorycznie. – Wychowywałem się w małej rodzinie. Mniej więcej w wieku Erici straciłem matkę. Byliśmy tylko z ojcem. Nigdy nie odwiedziłem żadnego pedagoga. Kilka razy nie wróciłem do domu na noc i dostałem szlaban. Wszystko jakoś rozeszło się po kościach – dodaje.

Derek nie wydaje się przekonany.

\- Dlaczego ktokolwiek ma nam dyktować jak powinniśmy żyć? Jak powinny wyglądać nasze rodziny? – pyta, ponieważ naprawdę chce, aby Derek zrozumiał, co chce przekazać, a ubranie tego w słowa nie jest proste. – Dlaczego nie możemy pozostać tacy, jacy jesteśmy? Ona jest szczęśliwa – mówi wprost.

Erica uśmiecha się raz po raz. Powiedziałby nawet, że mała jest aż nazbyt zadowolona. Nie widział jeszcze dziecka, które tak promieniowałoby radością. Mała wydaje się zadowolona z samego faktu, że są z nią. Że nie jest sama. I skoro to wystarczy, po co szukać dziury w całym.

\- Jeśli pan jest szczęśliwy… - zaczyna i urywa, bo chyba poszedł o kilka kroków za daleko.

Derek jednak nie patrzy na niego, ale cała jego uwaga skupiona jest na Erice.

\- Chciałbym mieć więcej czasu – przyznaje Hale nagle.

\- Witamy wśród pracujących rodziców – mówi Stiles i stara się brzmieć entuzjastycznie.

Kiedy Derek spogląda w końcu na niego, chyba pierwszy raz nie widzi tego dziwnego smutku w jego oczach. Może to nie całkiem szczęście, ale na pewno dobry start.


	16. Chapter 16

Derek wie, że to idiotyczne, ale ma ochotę skorzystać z gabinetu Boyda, kiedy przychodzi ich specjalista od PR. Jego rodzina zawsze mocno dbała o wizerunek, ale potrzebował prawdziwej pomocy po pożarze. Plotki, które krążyły wokół firmy należało uciąć, co nie było takie łatwe, kiedy Peter rzucał mu skutecznie kłody pod nogi, a procesu Kate nie dało się utajnić. Opinia publiczna miała prawo wstępu i zrobiono z tego częściowo medialny cyrk. Zeznawał za zamkniętymi drzwiami, ale tylko dlatego, że prokurator postarał się o zapewnienie mu ciszy i spokoju. Był głównym świadkiem oskarżenia i nadal nie radził sobie z sytuacją.

Kiedy Derek spogląda na niewysoką kobietę, ma nieprzyjemne przeczucia. Nie potrafi się ich wyzbyć. To jest jak odruch i pewnie widać po nim wszystko, bo Stiles przestaje na chwilę rozmawiać z Ericą i patrzy najpierw na niego, a potem na Shanon, która została wprowadzona przez Jenny do jego gabinetu. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko będą omawiali kwestie jego córki, ale pewnie nie powinien być zaskoczony. Może takie rzeczy jak odnalezienie własnego bękarta należało zgłaszać działowi PR. W końcu nie wierzył, aby tabloidy napisały o Erice inaczej i to martwi go najbardziej.

\- Pani Tran – mówi, kiedy podnosi się ze swojego fotela na powitanie.

Shanon spogląda przelotnie na Ericę i Stilesa. Wie, że nie mogą zostać tutaj. Skutecznie przekierowywał wszystkie spotkania na 'po pracy', aby mała była bezpieczna w jego gabinecie, ale Tran nie zgodzi się na coś podobnego. Jej firma obsługuje Hale Constructions, ale nie są mu podwładni, co ma swoje plusy. Derek jednak w tej chwili widzi jedynie same wady takiej struktury.

\- Panie Hale – mówi kobieta i jej głos jest spokojnie.

\- Jedną chwilę – rzuca, wychodząc zza biurka.

Nie jest spanikowany, ale nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić. Boyd ma na pewno spotkanie, bo jego prawnik rzadko kiedy miał czas wolny. Zresztą podjął się odciążyć go przez kilka kolejnych dni i widywał się z klientami twarzą w twarz. Jeszcze nie szeptano w branży, ale musiał sam zająć się interesem w najbliższym czasie. Nie miał jednak co począć z Ericą.

\- Stiles – zaczyna, ale chłopak trzyma już małą za rękę, jakby wiedział doskonale co jest grane.

\- Wyjdziemy na spacer. Widziałem taką świetną kawiarnię z muffinkami na rogu – proponuje Stilinski.

Derek ma wrażenie, że Stiles czyta mu z myślach. Erica zresztą rozpromienia się na samo wspomnienie o słodyczach.

\- Kupimy tacie coś słodkiego? – rzuca Stiles.

Mała patrzy na niego tak, jakby oczekiwała, że teraz ich wyjście zależy od jego zgody. I nie wie jak Stiles to zrobił, ale nagle Derek czuje się bardzo ważny. I część jego wyrzutów sumienia znika. Chociaż schrzanił to i nie załatwił sprawy z Tran wcześniej, zaraz będzie bohaterem. I nie chce mu się w to wierzyć. To aż zbyt proste. Takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają.

\- Oczywiście, że możecie – mówi.

Erica wydaje z siebie radosny pisk i może zbyt długo siedziała zamknięta w jego biurze. Wokół budynku są dziesiątki kawiarni. Stiles i tak jest zobligowany do pilnowania jego dziecka, a zlecenia Boyda wykonuje przez pierwsze poranne godziny. Nie ma sensu, aby każdego dnia zanudzali się na śmierć w czterech ścianach jego gabinetu. Jest jedynym, który musi być świadkiem nudnych rozmów telefonicznych.

\- Co twój tata lubi najbardziej? – pyta Stiles bez wahania.

\- Czekoladę – wykrzykuje radośnie mała.

A potem Erica spogląda na drzwi i Derek kiwa twierdząco głową, bo to wydaje się jedynym, czego potrzebują w tej chwili. Kiedy znikają, odwraca się, a Tran ma głęboką zmarszczkę między brwiami.

\- Boyd was powiadomił? – pyta Derek.

\- Plotki w budynku – rzuca Shanon.

Nie są po imieniu, ale Derek nauczył się nazywać ją tak w swojej głowie. Bywały chwile, kiedy sądził, że są przyjaciółmi.

\- Panie Hale czy jest pan pewien, że to pana córka? – pyta kobieta.

I Derek nie jest urażony, ponieważ wie, że muszą przejść przez te formalności, jeśli chcą ruszyć z tym dalej. Podobnie było podczas rozprawy, po pogrzebie, kiedy Shanon chciała znać każdy aspekt jego związku z Kate. I może ona jedna jest świadoma jak Argent go zniszczyła.

\- Tak – odpowiada krótko. – Kiedy… Sądzono, że Kate urodziła dziecko jednego ze strażników i użyto metody DNA do ustalenia ojcostwa. Nie mieli w systemie mnie, ale identyfikowano ciała mojej rodziny tą metodą. Boyd nazwał to ustaleniem ojcostwa poprzez powinowactwo.

\- Mecenas Boyd musi zatem wiedzieć o czym mówi – rzuca Shanon.

\- Usiądziemy? – proponuje Derek, chociaż kanapa jest zawalona rysunkami Erici.

Nie spodziewał się gości, w zasadzie ten rozgardiasz nie przeszkadzał mu do tej chwili, kiedy Tran podniosła jedną z zabawek jego córki i wydawała się ją studiować z bliska.

\- Ten chłopak… - zaczęła kobieta.

\- Stiles. Pracownik niższego szczebla – podpowiada Derek.

\- Ufa mu pan? – pyta Tran wprost.

Do niedawna to pytanie nie miałoby sensu. Cała rzecz była w tym, że to Erica ufała Stilesowi. Dlatego chłopak został jej opiekunem. Wiele się jednak zmieniło od tego czasu. Nie nazwałby tego zaufaniem, ale nie czuje do Stilesa niechęci, a to już sporo. Dotąd nie lubił, kiedy ktoś znajdował się w jego przestrzeni. Stilinski po prostu mu nie przeszkadza. I bywa też niekiedy dość pomocny.

\- Pyta pani czy poleci do prasy? – uściśla, ponieważ dokładnie to to samo. – Nie zrobi tego – stwierdza, chociaż to ryzykowne.

Może chłopak nie jest świadom jak wiele kosztują takie smakowite kąski o jego rodzinie. Wartość rynkowa Hale'ów zawsze była wysoka, ale od czasu pogrzebu i procesu, osiągnęli apogeum. Szaleństwo wokół nich przycichło, ale wystarczył pretekst, aby wybuchło ponownie. A córka jego i morderczyni jego rodziny dostarczyłaby pożywki tym mentom społecznym na całe tygodnie.

Tego właśnie chce uniknąć.

\- Pana pewność wiele dla nas znaczy – podejmuje Shanon. – Mam jednak klauzule poufności…

\- Podpisał już jedną – zapewnia Derek.

Nowa umowa o pracę została sporządzona własnoręcznie przez Boyda, bo nie chcieli, aby rozniosło się, że miał dziecko. Zabezpieczyli się z tej strony.

Shanon wydaje się zadowolona, chociaż jej twarz nie zdradza wiele.

\- Panie Hale, jak pan chce to rozegrać? – pyta kobieta wprost.

I właśnie na to czekał przez cały czas. Potrzebują ustalić strategię.

ooo

Erica pędzi do windy, ciągnąc go za sobą i Stiles stara się opierać, ale to nie jest takie łatwe. Teraz, kiedy nie ma Hale'a wraz z nimi, widzi ironiczne uśmieszki swoich kolegów z pracy i zastanawia się jak to musi wyglądać. Czy bycie opiekunką dziecka szefa jest degradacją? Chciał być nauczycielem, więc dla niego to w pewnym sensie spełnienie marzeń. Może ci ludzie nie wiedzą jak wzrosła jego pensja? A może są tego świadomi i nienawidzą go tym bardziej? Nigdy nie wiedział co siedzi w ich głowach i nie chce wiedzieć.

Erica zresztą wciąga już do windy i naciska guzik. Podglądała ich przez ostatni tydzień, zapamiętując na jakie piętro wjeżdżają i zjeżdżają. I Stiles jest pewien, że po tej małej próbie na pewno pochwali się ojcu. Słyszy jak mała powtarza pod nosem coś o czekoladzie i może to jakaś dziecięca przyśpiewka bez melodii i sensu. Nie byłaby pierwszą małą dziewczynką, która robiła coś podobnego.

\- A ty jakie ciastka lubisz? – pyta Erica.

Stiles w zasadzie nienawidzi takich pytań. Są zbyt ogólnikowe.

\- Wszystkie, które są dobre – stwierdza. – Każde z cukrem i pudrem i lukrem – wymienia.

Erica kiwa głową, jakby się z nim totalnie w tej kwestii zgadzała. Odnosi wrażenie, że znalazł swoją małoletnią bratnią duszę, ale może po prostu zawsze miał mentalność dziecka. Jego ojciec zgodziłby się z tą drugą teorią. Zawsze mu powtarzał, że coś z nim nie tak i Stiles być może znalazł swoje powołanie życiowe.

\- Będziemy musieli zabrać dla twojego taty serwetki – dodaje, ponieważ nie wyobraża sobie Dereka Hale'a przeglądającego swoje nieskazitelnie białe kartki dokumentów tłustymi od ciastek dłońmi.

Jest odrobinę zazdrosny, bo jedzą od dobrych kilkunastu dni słodycze każdego dnia po pracy i facet nadal wygląda tak doskonale, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z siłowni.

\- Twój tata dużo ćwiczy? – pyta, ponieważ nie może się powstrzymać.

Erica wydyma śmiesznie usta, a potem potrząsa przecząco głową.

\- Nie, czyta – odpowiada mu mała.

Stiles nie jest specjalnie zaskoczony. Kiedy Derek nie przebija się przez dokumenty w ciągu dnia, zabiera pełną teczkę do domu, ale ostatnimi czasy, jakby tych papierów jego mniej. Może po prostu odnosi takie wrażenie, bo przyzwyczaił się do tych wcześniejszych ogromnych stosów, które wywoływały u niego ataki paniki na sam widok. Może nie one się kurczą, ale jego odniesienie w stosunku do tego, co jest normą, uległo zmianie.

\- Ty lubisz czytasz? – pyta Erica.

\- Tak, czasami. Zależy co – przyznaje. – A tobie podobają się książki w twoim pokoju?

\- Tata przeczytał mi już wszystkie – chwali się mała.

Stiles nie może sobie przez chwilę wyobrazić Dereka cierpliwie czytającego małej do snu, ale kiedy ten obraz pojawia się w jego głowie – nie znika. Wydaje się po prostu bardzo prawidłowy. To chyba najbardziej spokojny facet, jakiego zna Stiles. Na pewno najbardziej cierpliwy. Stiles nadal go do końca nie rozgryza. Czasami ma wrażenie, że Derek ma w sobie spokój. Innym razem to tylko pozory i nie chce zastanawiać się jak wiele musi się dziać pod tą przystojną czupryną. Facet wychowuje dziecko, które spłodził z kobietą, która zamordowała jego rodzinę. I to się wydaje najbardziej normalną rzeczą pod słońcem. Stiles łapie się nad tym, że zapomina o przeszłości Hale'a, a chociaż pewnie Derek wolałby, aby wszyscy przestali mu o tym przypominać. Nie chodzi jednak o ciągłe wspominanie, ale świadomość tego, że do czegoś podobnego doszło. I traktowanie z pewną dozą szacunku cierpienia, które nosi w sobie Hale. A Stiles odnosi wrażenie, że prócz Boyda, nikt nie pojmuje w czym rzecz. I to jest smutne.

Erica przestała pytać o matkę, kiedy zaspokoił jej ciekawość, ale spodziewa się, że temat wróci, kiedy mała tylko podrośnie. I może do tego czasu Derek będzie bardziej kontaktowy w tej kwestii, chociaż nie chce mu się wierzyć. Sam nie potrafi się postawić w sytuacji tego faceta i chyba obwinianie Hale'a o niezbyt kontaktowe usposobienie jest idiotyzmem.

Erica nie ma na szczęście podobnych problemów. I Stiles odnosi wrażenie, że mała nie tylko otwiera siebie na ludzi, ale również swojego ojca. Derek jeszcze do niedawna nie odzywał się do niego nawet słowem, jeśli nie był do tego zmuszony. Ostatnio Stiles zaczyna dostrzegać, że mężczyzna chyba stara się z nim porozumieć i jest sfrustrowany, kiedy to nie wychodzi, ale to też trochę wina jego samego. Stiles bowiem orientuje się dopiero po fakcie co jest grane. Nigdy nie miał do czynienia z kimś, kto tak bardzo nie wiedziałby co robić. Kto tak bardzo byłby przyzwyczajony do rozkazywania innym. To ten władczy ton zawsze go płoszy. I fakt, że facet jest jednak jego szefem. Trudno o tym zapomnieć, kiedy różnice między nimi są tak łatwo dostrzegalne.

Najchętniej pogadałby z własnym ojcem o rodzicielstwie i samotnym wychowywaniu dziecka, ponieważ jego staruszek jest od tego specjalistą. Sam w końcu ma teorię w jednym palcu, ale ona różni się od praktyki czym tylko może. Erica nie jest też podręcznikowym przypadkiem. A Derek ewidentnie potrzebuje pomocy. Nie spodziewa się jednak, że jego ojciec odniesie się do całej sytuacji ekstatycznie. Nie jest zadowolony już teraz, że Stiles poświęca tej dwójce tak wiele czasu.

ooo

Shanon bywa męcząca i przypomina sobie o tym, kiedy w zasadzie docierają do ostatnich punktów spotkania. Kobieta notuje w swoim kalendarzu datę kolejnego spotkania i zaznacza, iż musi poznać Ericę. Derek wie, że to tylko formalność, ale Tran chce wiedzieć z czym ma do czynienia. Jeśli Erica nie byłaby podoba do Kate aż tak bardzo, mogliby udawać, że to nie jest dziecko Argent. Opinia publiczna przyjęłaby zapewne nawet adopcję przez niego dokonaną o wiele lepiej niż potomka kobiety, którą zdążyli znienawidzić. Derek nie ma nic przeciwko niechęci do Kate, ale Erici nie było nawet na świecie, kiedy ta podpalała ich dom. I jeśli on nie łączy tych dwóch osób, nikt nie powinien. Nie sądzi jednak, aby kogokolwiek obchodziło jego zdanie, co jest idiotyczne. I dlatego od samego początku odcinał się od mediów.

Shanon wychodzi i Derek dostrzega, że Stiles zagląda przez szparę w drzwiach ciekawie. Jenny chyba stara się nie wyglądać na poruszoną, ale Erica kręci się wokół niej. Derek nie jest pewien co jest z kobietami w tych czasach, ale jego sekretarka wydaje się pozbawiona instynktu macierzyńskiego. Wie, że nowocześnie jest się odcinać od dzieci, ale to jednak wydaje mu się mocno przesadzone. Chociaż pewnie nie jemu oceniać. Gdyby nie Erica, nie miałby żadnego potomka. Nie planował – to z pewnością. Do posiadania dzieci potrzebowałby kobiety, a do nich się nie zbliżał.

Zastanawia się czy powinien otworzyć drzwi gabinetu i zaprosić Stilesa do środka. Albo wywołać Jenny przez interkom, ale ciche pukanie rozlega się po chwili i Erica wpada do jego biura, zanim Derek zdąża powiedzieć 'proszę'. A potem nagle w jego dłoniach ląduje pudełko z ciastkami. Stiles kładzie serwetki na jego biurku, starając się nie zawalić dokumentów i jest mu prawie wdzięczny. To spotkanie z Shanon nie było zapisane w jego grafiku, więc ma poważne opóźnienie.


	17. Chapter 17

Tran nie ma dla niego żadnych konkretów. Derek nie jest specjalnie zaskoczony. Shanon jest niezwykle ostrożna, jeśli chodzi o kwestię reakcji opinii publicznej. Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby prowadziła badania w tłumie przypadkowych osób zapisując ich reakcje, aby potem przygotować plan działania pokrywający wszystko, co mogło się zdarzyć. Nawet nieprawdopodobne scenariusze nie zdziwiłyby go. W końcu miał dziecko i to dopiero zaczynało do niego powoli docierać.

Może zaczynał się już przyzwyczajać do Erici. Codzienne kąpiele, wspólne mycie zębów, czytanie książek do snu – to wszystko weszło mu w krew, jakby od zawsze miał małą przy sobie. Nie wie co o tym myśleć. Nie chce się czuć zbyt pewnym, bo wtedy popełnia się zazwyczaj błędy.

Przy Kate czuł się pewnie. I wspaniale. Nie przypomina sobie, aby kiedykolwiek kochał kogoś spoza rodziny tak mocno.

A potem zabiła wszystkich, na których mu zależało.

Bywają chwile, że żałuje, iż Petera nie było pomiędzy nimi. Wuj wydzwania do niego od kilku dni, a on nie odbiera telefonu. Nie mają sobie nic do powiedzenia. Nie potrafi zrozumieć nawet dlaczego przez te kilka lat sponsorował jego rozrywki. Może wyrzuty sumienia doprowadziły go na skraj szaleństwa. Peter potrafił to wykorzystać.

Erica wygląda jak anioł, kiedy śpi. Jej blond kręcone włosy są rozsypane na poduszce i Derek nie potrafi zmusić się do tego, żeby zamknąć drzwi i pójść do własnej sypialni. Ma dokumenty do przeczytania, umowy do podpisania. Nadal nie wie co zrobić z tym wszystkim, co powiedziała mu Tran. Nie widział powodu, aby robić kolejne badania DNA, skoro Ericę połączono z nim czystym cudownym przypadkiem. Nie sądzi, aby sierociniec miał jakieś niecne plany względem niego. Na pewno też nie spodziewali się, że jego firma zadotuje placówkę. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się przed anonimową darowizną, która zapewne nie będzie aż tak tajemnicza dla kobiety, która przywiozła Ericę aż tutaj – do Nowego Jorku. Do niego.

ooo

Melissa pakuje dla niego ciastka i Stiles w zasadzie nie może się doczekać kiedy Erica ich spróbuje. Jest pewien, że Derek nie będzie aż tak zainteresowany, skoro nie posiadały w sobie czekolady, ale facet i tak zawsze wgryza się w coś słodkiego w ciągu dnia. Melissa pewnie nie wie, że Stiles planuje kogoś częstować czymś, co zapewne uważała za 'spontanicznego gnieciucha'. On jednak wiedział, że nie było nic lepszego niż domowe ciastko.

Boyd ma zniknąć na kilka dni, więc cały ich wydział jest postawiony w stan gotowości. Wszyscy prócz niego mają dodatkowe zadania i trochę dziwnie się czuje z tym, że został tak oficjalnie odizolowany z ich grupy. Wolałby wykonywać tę samą pracę co wszyscy, aby nie mieli mu nic do zarzucenia. Trudno jednak sprzeczać się z własnym szefem w tej kwestii. I szefem swojego szefa – jeśli ma być szczery, bo wie doskonale, że pewnie Derek maczał w tym palce. Stiles sądził, że do tej pory mężczyzna znajdzie jakąś stałą opiekunkę, ale mijają kolejne dni i nie zostaje odwołany.

Bynajmniej nie żałuje. Jego praca dotad była nudna. Wprowadzał dane, robił ksera dokumentów i ponownie stukał w klawiaturę. Teraz nie wie, co stanie się każdego dnia. I w pewnym sensie to jest cudowne.

Kiedy siada przy swoim biurku, nawet nie stara się udawać, że pracuje. Bardziej porządkuje wszystko to, co będzie musiał przenieść już za parę minut do gabinetu prezesa. Drzwi windy zresztą otwierają się niedługo potem i Erica wyskakuje ze środka, biegnąc w jego stronę.

\- Cześć słonko – rzuca krótko. – Mam dla ciebie prezent – dodaje i podaje jej ciastka.

Oczy Erici są tak cudownie wielkie, kiedy ściska w dłoniach niewielkie pudełko. Derek patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie, ale z drugiej strony wzrok Hale'a nigdy nie należał do takich całkiem normalnych. Zawsze jest coś takiego w oczach mężczyzny, co sprawia, że Stiles ma ciarki. A może chodzi ogólnie o to jak Hale się nosi.

Stiles widywał w telewizji tych idealnych ludzi, którzy zarabiali miliony, wyglądali doskonale w każdej minucie swojego życia i sądził, że to tylko wykreowany kłamliwy wizerunek na potrzeby mediów. Kiedy jednak patrzy na Dereka Hale'a, odbiera mu mowę. Facet ma pod ramieniem nawet teczkę z dokumentami, które zapewne przeglądał w nocy, pracując w domu niczym cyborg. A wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż Stiles po przespaniu pełnych ośmiu godzin.

\- Panie Hale – mówi i nagle dociera do niego, że publicznie witają się po raz pierwszy.

Zazwyczaj bez słowa dołączał do Erici i Dereka w drodze do biura, ale ciastka zaburzyły ich tryb dnia. Jest też świadom, że ludzie obserwują ich.

\- Stiles – rzuca mężczyzna.

Trudno wyczytać z jego tonu cokolwiek. Stiles jednak bez słowa zabiera dokumenty ze swojego biurka, starając się niczego ine pogubić, bo oczywiście nie pamiętał, aby włożyć je w szarą teczkę, która spiełaby je w coś eleganckiego. Erica nie łapie go za rękę bardziej zainteresowana ciastkami. Po chwili drzwi gabinetu Hale'a zamykają się za nimi i każdy z nich zajmuje się swoją pracą.

ooo

Stiles jest dla niego zagadką. Derek łapie się na tym, że zaczyna obserwować chłopaka o wiele częściej niż zwykle. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Stilinski przyniósł Erice domowe ciastka, ale ten gest robi z nim dziwne rzeczy. Jego matka piekła dla nich, chociaż nikt w jego rodzinie nie grzeszył czymś takim jak nadmiar czasu. Laura studiowała i udzielała się charytatywnie. Jego ojciec prowadził firmę, był kimś w tym mieście, a to oznaczało golfa w weekendy z nudnymi ludźmi i gale. A jednak widywał rodziców. I swoje dzieciństwo uważa za bardzo udane. Chce, aby Erica tak myślała o nim, kiedy za parę lat wróci do tych chwil.

Może mogliby zrobić razem ciastka. Problem w tym, że on nie piecze. I może jej własna matka powinna tutaj siedzieć razem z nią, kochać go nadal. Derek nie wie czy poślubiłby Kate. Nie chce wiedzieć. Nie chce o tym myśleć. Nie chce patrzeć na te przeklęte ciastka, które różnią się od siebie kształtem tak bardzo, że wie, iż ktokolwiek przygotował je dla Stilesa, musiał się spieszyć. A jednak znalazł te kilka chwil, aby upiec Stilinskiemu pieprzoną przekąskę do pracy na osłodę.

Pod pewnymi względami Stiles jest szczęśliwszy od niego. Albo po prostu szczęśliwszy. Derek nie potrafi za bardzo przypomnieć sobie jak wyglądała radość. Miłość jednak na pewno smakowała ciastkami, zwykłymi, pokrytymi cukrem ciastkami, które przygotowywano na prędce.

\- Poczęstuję tatę – rzuca Erica.

Ona zawsze o nim myśli, co jest miłe. I staje się dla niego dziwne, że to 'zawsze' trwa zaledwie kilkanaście dni. Woli jednak tą wieczność niż udrękę, w której żył wcześniej.

To trochę słodko-gorzkie. Kiedy widzi małą nie potrafi nie czuć czegoś ciepłego w klatce piersiowej, rozpierającego go od środka, utrudniającego oddychanie. I trudno mu nie wspominać tego wszystkiego, co stało się. To jednak boli o wiele mniej. Nie wie czy tak powinno być. I nie chce znać zdania swojego terapeuty na ten temat. Zaczyna zastanawiać się czy połowa jego problemów to nie wymysł psychoanalityka, do którego poszedł, bo wydawało się to logicznym posunięciem. Nie zabił się. Z drugiej jednak strony nie przeszło mu to też przez myśl wcześniej.

Erica podchodzi do niego z szerokim uśmiechem i Derek nie może się powstrzymać. Odpowiada tym samym.

ooo

Derek Hale ma zabójczy uśmiech. Może to szczęście, że facet nie nosi go na twarzy przez cały czas. Stiles wątpi, aby ktokolwiek mógł funkcjonować w pomieszczeniu, w którym mężczyzna się uśmiechał. Po raz pierwszy czuje się tak bardzo gejowsko. Na pewno wgapianie się w swojego szefa nie jest inteligentnym posunięciem, ale nie może się powstrzymać.

\- Kto je zrobił? – pyta Hale.

Erica patrzy niemal natychmiast na niego, oczekując odpowiedzi.

Stiles musi się ogarnąć, a to nie jest aż takie proste.

\- Melissa – odpowiada w końcu.

\- Dziewczyna twojego ojca – mówi Hale, jakby starał się przypomnieć coś. – Emerytowana pielęgniarka.

\- Tak, dokładnie – rzuca, nie wiedząc do czego to zmierza. – One nie są jakieś specjalne… - zaczyna pospiesznie, bo nagle w niego uderza, że facet płacący za dania więcej niż wynosi jego pensja, je ciastka Melissy.

\- Są bardzo dobre – wchodzi mu w słowo Hale.

To może być grzecznościowe, ale Stiles i tak czuje pewną ulgę. Myślał rano o Erice, kiedy zabierał ciastka od Melissy, ale dopiero teraz dociera do niego, że Derek przychodzi z pakietem.

\- Przekaż tej kobiecie, że są naprawdę bardzo dobre – ciągnie dalej Hale. – Moja matka robiła podobne. Nigdy nie miała czasu, więc były trochę przypalone – dodaje i mruga oczami, jakby nie wiedział skąd się to wzięło. – Twoja babcia – uściśla, kiedy pospiesznie kieruje swoją uwagę na Ericę.

Stiles nie wie czy powinien spytać, aby pociągnąć faceta za język, ale to tak drażliwy temat, że trudno mu cokolwiek wykrztusić.

\- Moja babcia – mówi Erica zaskoczona. – Mam babcię? – dziwi się. – Kiedy ją zobaczę? – pyta pospiesznie i z takim entuzjazmem, że Stilesa coś ściska w środku.

Wie, co spotkało matkę Dereka. Pojęcia jednak nie ma, co z rodziną Erici z tej drugiej strony. Sądzi, że nawet jeśli ktokolwiek egzystuje, stara się trzymać od wszystkich z daleka.

To był wyjątkowo głośny proces.

\- Twoja babcia… - zaczyna Derek i urywa. – Myślisz, że zabranie jej do… babci byłoby dobrym pomysłem? – pyta nagle Hale i patrzy ponownie wprost na niego.

Jakby Stiles miał wszystkiego odpowiedzi.

\- Myślę, że to nie zaszkodziłoby – mówi, bo strata kogoś, kogo nie poznała, nie powinna zaboleć.

Może się jednak mylić. W końcu mówią o dziecku.

\- Twoja babcia nie żyje – informuje Ericę Derek. – Ale możemy pójść na jej grób złożyć kwiaty. Jest pochowana razem z twoim dziadkiem i twoimi ciotkami – tłumaczy jej i jego głos wydaje się zduszony.

Stiles ma ochotę wyjść, ale coś wciska go w kanapę. Zamiast tego zatem stara się być mniejszy, ale to wcale nie pomaga. Derek patrzy na niego po chwili, jakby oceniał jego reakcję na to, co powiedział i to jest coś nowego. Stiles ma ochotę powiedzieć mu, że wszystko w porządku, ale to idiotyczne. Nic nie jest w porządku i wszystko jest zarazem. To jedna z tych sytuacji, do której prawidłowy komentarz nie istnieje. Zatem patrzy na Hale'a i nie mówi ani słowa.

\- Stiles, a twoja babcia żyje? – pyta nagle Erica.

\- Nie – przyznaje krótko.

Erica wydyma usta, jakby nie wiedziała co z tym teraz zrobić. Może porównuje ich oboje, aby rozeznać się w sytuacji. Stiles nie potrafi określić do czego mała dąży. Nie wydaje się jednak poruszona aż tak bardzo, bo po chwili wraca do rysowania i kruszenia wszędzie ciastkami Melissy. Stiles podkrada jedno, bo nie może się powstrzymać. To jedne z jego ulubionych.

ooo

Stiles odkłada jego laptop na bok, co jest obwieszczeniem końca jego oficjalnej pracy, a potem odkłada swoją marynarkę na kanapę, zanim siada na podłodze. Jego koszula jest wymięta, chociaż nie minęły nawet trzy godziny pracy. Derekowi nie umyka, że chłopak zawsze wygląda na dziwnie sflaczałego. To ubranie nie pasuje do niego. To prawie tak, jakby ubrał garnitur po starszym bracie. Marynarka wisi na nim. Koszula jest zbyt wielka, zbyt luźna. Stilinski jest wąski, szczupły. Nazwałby go niedożywionym, gdyby nie widział na własne oczy ile chłopak potrafi pochłonąć w ciągu jednego posiłku.

Nie nosi podkoszulka, więc widać jego sutki. To jedna z tych rzeczy, którą dzieciak powinien wiedzieć, kiedy zakłada koszulę. Derek jednak jakoś wątpi, aby dotarło do niego jakie to nieeleganckie. Derek też nie piśnie nawet słowa, bo musiałby przyznać, że gapił się na cudze sutki, a to też nie jest aż tak kulturalne. Kiedyś nie przepadał za trzymaniem się ściśle reguł, ale teraz są dla niego wszystkim. Tylko one pozwalają mu się komunikować ze światem. Paradoksalnie dwójka ludzi, która obecnie urzędujew jego życiu nie trzyma się zasad. Erica jest zbyt mała, aby rozumieć konwenanse. Stiles natomiast wydaje się nie przywiązywać do nich nawet wagi. I to jest dziwne. W pewien sposób odświeżające.

\- Czy dziewczyna twojego ojca zgodziłaby się upiec dla nas jeszcze te ciastka? – pyta, ponieważ Erica wgryza się w ostatnie.

I te słodycze są na pewno lepsze niż napchane chemią wyroby z cukierni. Derek ma dla nich dzisiaj owoce, ale w zasadzie nie widzi powodu dlaczego wszyscy nie mają się rozpieszczać.

\- Zapłacę – dodaje, aby wszystko było jasne.

Stiles patrzy na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi niewinnymi oczami, jakby pojęcia znowu nie miał skąd ta fiksacja na temat pieniądza.

\- Poproszę Melissę, ale… - zaczyna chłopak i urywa. – Ona je piecze za darmo. To nic specjalnego. Nie trzeba… - milknie i wkrada się pomiędzy nich znowu ta niezręczność. – Nie przyniosłem ich, żeby pan za je płacił – uściśla w końcu Stiles i jest w jego głosie pewna odraza, która uderza w Dereka jakoś mocno. – Melissa nawet nie wie, że nie tylko ja je jadłem. Pewnie byłaby wściekła. Normalnie piecze o wiele lepiej. Po prostu wczoraj nie miała czasu, a chciała…

\- Wiem dokładnie kiedy piecze się takie ciastka – mówi Derek, wchodząc mu w słowo. – Pytam tylko czy istnieje szansa, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze je dostaniemy – rzuca, ponieważ nadal nie dostał swojej odpowiedzi.

Stiles ma w zwyczaju kluczenie wokół tego o co jest pytany. I chłopak nie robi tego specjalnie, co jest jeszcze bardziej irytujące.

\- Jasne, bez żadnego problemu. Znaczy zaraz po tym jak Melissa zmyje mi głowę za częstowanie ludzi bez pytania jej wypiekami – przyznaje Stiles bez cienia żenady. – Ale ona nie weźmie od pana pieniędzy – dodaje.

Derek ma ochotę spytać czy Stiles myśli podobnie. Zna jednak odpowiedź na to pytanie i nie wie co z nią zrobić.


	18. Chapter 18

Tran nie ma dla niego nic nowego i może to dobrze, bo odkąd Boyd jest niedostępny, Derek przejął część jego obowiązków i pojęcia nie ma jak nadążyć za tym wszystkim. Stiles dba teraz nie tylko o Ericę, ale również o niego i dociera to do niego, kiedy Jenny przynosi kawę, o którą nie prosił. Lunch również przybywa do biura punktualnie. I nie jest głupi – wie, że ktoś musi to aranżować. Stiles nie mówi ani słowa, ale pilnuje, aby Erica zachowywała się ciszej niż zwykle. Wychodzą też częściej do tej kawiarni na rogu, która ma te dobre mufinki.

Pewnie nie wiedziałby co myśleć, ale nie ma czasu i to jest pewnym wybawieniem. Jest tak zawalony pracą, że nie ma nawet kiedy martwić się tym, co się dzieje. Albo Ericą.

Jenny ogłasza nadprogramowe spotkanie i Derek nie może nie zmarszczyć brwi. Charles Manning należy do tej grupy ludzi, których nie może odprawić z kwitkiem. Nie są umówieni, ale to i tak niczego nie zmienia. Spogląda na Stilesa, który bez słowa wyciąga dłoń do Erici, szepcząc coś an temat ciastek i spaceru. Rysunki małej lądują pod stołem, ukryte na tyle na ile to możliwe. Jeszcze kilka takich spotkań, a wszyscy i tak będą wiedzieli, że ukrywa w gabinecie córkę i Tran nie będzie mu potrzebna. Albo stanie się nagle nieodzowna.

Nie potrafi przewidzieć konsekwencji podania informacji o istnieniu Erici do publicznej wiadomości. Nie chce tego robić, ale przy szantażującym go Peterze, musi wyprzedzać go o krok. Zresztą kiedy tylko wszyscy dowiedzą się o Erice, jego wuj straci jedyny element przetargowy. Czeka na tę chwilę.

Manning wychodzi do gabinetu nie ukrywając swojego zaciekawienia, kiedy spogląda za siebie na oddalającego się Stilesa i Ericę. Derek jednak wkłada na twarz jedną z tych masek, minę, która jasno mówi, że nikt nie wydobędzie od niego informacji, których on nie chce udzielić. Manning nie pyta zatem, rozsiadając się wygodnie na kanapie, na której jeszcze niedawno bawiła się Erica.

Wymieniają uprzejmości, których Derek nienawidzi. Najchętniej przeszedłby do rzeczy, bo tracą jedynie czas, którego on nie ma. Nie może się doczekać powrotu Boyda. I już zaczyna się bać urlpu, który weźmie pewnego dnia jego przyjaciel. Musi znaleźć opiekunkę dla małej albo szkołę, która przyjmie ją już od września. Nie pozostało im aż tak wiele czasu.

Słyszy syreny za oknem i nie może nie zastanawiać się jakim cudem jaikolwiek dźwięk dobiega do jego gabinetu. Stiles musiał otworzyć okno, co nie jest do końca legalne na tym piętrze. Derek w zasadzie jest zaskoczony, że to w ogóle możliwe.

Manning opowiada o planach Rady Miasta na następne posiedzenie i Derek słucha go, chociaż myśli już o czymś całkiem innym. I wtedy dzwoni jego telefon. Zerka, zamierając niemal od razu, bo Stiles zapewne nie przeszkadzałby mu bez powodu.

ooo

Stiles nie wie nawet co się stało, bo w jednej chwili wychodzili z kawiarni z Ericą, a w drugiej ktoś mierzył do niego z broni. Ból w skroni nie jest niczym dobrym, ale ratownik medyczny zapewnił go, że nie są mu potrzebne szwy. Erica płacze nadal, ściskając jego rękę, kiedy dwóch policjantów zbiera zeznania. Ma wrażenie, że coś śmiesznego dzieje się z czasem. Zapewne ojciec miał rację przez te wszystkie lata twierdząc, że szok to nie jest coś, co omija kogokolwiek. Stiles sądził, że jego obeznanie z bronią jest powodem jego niezniszczalności, ale mocno się pomylił.

Nie wie ile mija czasu zanim Derek Hale pojawia się przy karetce. Erica rzuca się w stronę ojca, co jest cudowne, ale facet wpatruje się w niego z taką wściekłością, że Stiles nie ma wątpliwości, że jego ból głowy się tylko zwielokrotni.

\- Kto to jest? – pyta jeden z policjantów.

\- Jestem ojcem dziecka – odpowiada Derek. – Co się, do cholery, stało? Czy ja ci nie mówiłem jak bardzo jest narażona… - zaczyna i urywa. – Jesteś całkiem głupi?! Nie chcę cię jutro widzieć na oczy. Najlepiej już dzisiaj zabierz swoje rzeczy. Jesteś zwolniony!

Stiles czuje, że powinien jakoś zareagować, ale głowa boli go niemożliwie bardzo. Zresztą jeden z policjantów odciąga Hale'a od niego, żeby mu streścić sytuację. Stiles najchętniej wysłuchałby wszystkiego, bo prawdę powiedziawszy pamięta ostatnie dwadzieścia minut jak przez mgłę. Opatrunek na jego czole zaciska się dość mocno. Pewnie tak ma być, aby zmniejszyć krwiawienie. Melissa mówiła raz czy dwa, że głowa jest mocno ukrwiona. Nie miał pojęcia co to znaczy aż do tej chwili. Jedno uderzenie i cały jego policzek był skąpany w posoce. Krew płynęła nadal, czuł jej pulsowanie. A może to była migrena. Albo strach, bo Derek Hale patrzył na niego z taką nienawiścią, że Stiles nagle zatęsknił do bezemocjonalnego podejścia, które mężczyzna miał wcześniej.

Policjant kazał podpisać mu zeznania, więc złożył parafkę akurat w chwili, kiedy pojawił się jego własny ojciec, przedstawiając się z rozpędu jako szeryf. Pewnie rozbawiłoby go to, gdyby nie fakt, że jakoś stracił poczucie humoru.

ooo

Dłonie Dereka się trzęsą, kiedy wybiera numer Boyda, ale musi ściągnąć prawnika z powrotem do firmy. Musi odwołać kilka kolejnych spotkań. Urlopu nie brał od lat, ale teraz nie ma wyboru. Erica raczej nie zaśnie tej nocy i jest w porządku, bo on wątpi, aby jemu się udało. Nie ma pojęcia co się stało i nie rozumie za wiele z tego, co mówi policjant. Ma ochotę wrócić do Stilesa i nawrzeszczeć na niego za głupotę. Erica nigdy nie powinna znaleźć się sama przed budynkiem bez ochrony. Z tym, że to on powinien był zapewnić jej kogoś takiego. Stiles jest zwykłym gryzipiórkiem i pewnie przesadził, ale nadal jest wściekły.

\- Niezły pomysł z ochroniarzem-niańką – rzuca jeden z policjantów.

\- Co? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Dzieciak wygląda młodo, ale wie jak strzelać – informuje go policjant i coś przewraca się nieprzyjemnie w żołądku Dereka. – Ojciec dowiózł jego pozwolenie na broń. Trochę się zdziwiliśmy, że nie ma żadnej przy sobie, ale skoro pilnuje dziecka… - urywa facet i patrzy na niego tak, jakby sądził, że Derek dorzuci coś od siebie. – Skoro zatrudnił pan ochroniarza, spodziewał się pan ataku?

Derek wpatruje się w mężczyznę, nie przyjmując do wiadomości nic, co facet mówi. To nie ma sensu. Spogląda w stronę Stilesa, którego został w karetce i ma ochotę podejść i zażądać wyjaśnień, ale Stilinski nie jest już sam. Ktoś, kto wygląda jak Krokodyl Dundee obejmuje go ramieniem, pomagając mu wstać. Stiles się chwieje i przykłada dłoń do głowy, zanim żegna się z policjantem przesłuchującym go uściskiem dłoni.

ooo

Chyba jest w szoku, ale nie pamięta kiedy dzownił do Jenny i Boyda. Nie wie też jak dotarli z Ericą do domu, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu mała zasnęła na nim w limuzynie. Może to leki, które jej podali sanitariusze, a może stres. Pytała o Stilesa kilka razy, ale zapewnił ją, że chłopak czuje się dobrze. Chociaż pojęcia niema czy to kłamstwo.

Boyd niemal biegiem wpada do jego mieszkania, korzystając z własnej pary kluczy. Jest wymięty po locie, ale zmartwienie na jego twarzy najbardziej uderza Dereka.

\- Co z małą? Wiesz kto to? – pyta jego przyjaciel zanim nawet się witają.

\- Erica śpi – wzdycha. – Nie wiem kto to. To mógł być ktokolwiek.

\- Peter? – ryzykuje Boyd.

\- Nie chcę o tym myśleć – przyznaje. – Za godzinę przyjdzie detektyw. Chcą, żebym obejrzał kilka zdjęć i powiedział czy rozpoznaje kogokolwiek – zmienia pospiesznie temat.

Boyd kiwa głową.

\- Co ze Stilinskim? – pyta jego przyjaciel po chwili.

Derek przygryza wnętrze policzka, bo prawdę powiedziawszy nie ma pojęcia.

\- Zwolniłem go – przyznaje.

\- To jego wina? – dziwi się Boyd.

Derek nienawidzi takich niewinnych pytań i to musi być wypisane na jego twarzy, bo jego przyjaciel siada ciężko na kanapie obok.

\- Zaczął wychodzić z małą na spacery przed budynkiem. Powinienem był przewidzieć, że to fatalny pomysł. Biorąc pod uwagę to co się stało z moją rodziną, a mieliśmy pełną ochronę – przypomina Boydowi. – Mówiłem mu, że o Erice nie może się nikt dowiedzieć – dodaje, chociaż to słaba wymówka.

I wie, że będzie musiał porozmawiać ze Stilesem, ale nie wie nawet co powiedzieć. Kiedy przestał odczuwać złość, przyszło odrętwienie. Nie ma pojęcia czy cokolwiek ma sens. Nie ma pojęcie ile czasu upłynęło, ale recepcja informuje go o gościach. Dwóch detektywów puka do jego mieszkania. Boyd upewnia się, że Erica nadal śpi. Siadają w salonie i musi przyznać, że obaj mężczyźni są niezwykle profesjonalni. Wypytują nawet o pożar, który wydarzył się przed laty, ale Kate nie żyje. Nie ma wątpliwości, że ta sprawa została zakończona. Nie zna jej rodziny, ale skoro nie chcieli Erici, kiedy sądzili, że jest dzieckiem Kate i strażnika więziennego, wątpi, aby cokolwiek zmieniło się teraz.

Jest zaskoczony, kiedy zamiast zdjęć, pod nos podsuwają mu laptop.

\- Nie mogliśmy znaleźć dobrego ujęcia – przyznaje jeden z mężczyzn. – Kamery uliczne – mówi, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.

Derek jednak nie słucha już, bo widzi jak Stiles i Erica wychodzą z kawiarni. A potem ktoś mierzy do Stilinskiego, który wpycha małą do środka kawiarni, zanim uderza w pistolet, wyrywając go z ręki napastnika. Problem w tym, że to akcja zorganizowana. Jest ich dwóch i jeszcze samochód. Stiles strzela z takim opanowaniem, że po plecach Dereka przebiega dreszcz. Chłopak wie co robi i nie trzyma broni w dłoniach po raz pierwszy. Dopiero teraz dociera do niego, co to oznacza, że Stilinski jest synem szeryfa.

\- Jest ranny – wyrywa się Derekowi, bo nawet na czarno-białym nagraniu widzi strużkę krwi, która spływa po skroni Stilinskiego.

\- Tak, już sprawdzamy szpitale. Dzięki panu Stilinskiemu mamy częściowy numer tablicy oraz DNA porywaczy. Niestety świadkowie niewiele są w stanie powiedzieć jak zwykle w takich przypadkach. Wszystko trwało nie dłużej niż minutę. Niespodziewali się oporu ze strony pana Stilinskiego – wyjaśnia detektyw, źle rozumiejąc jego uwagę.

Faktycznie, kiedy przewija film, dostrzega, że Stiles ranił jednego z mężczyzn i przebił oponę w samochodzie. To jednak nie uniemożliwiło im ucieczki.

\- Dlaczego nie noszą masek? – pyta Derek, bo to uderza go najmocniej.

\- Udawali gości kawarnii. Znali rozkład kamer w okolicy – wyjaśnia detektyw. – Poza tym to Nowy Jork. Nikt nie zwraca tutaj uwagi na nikogo – przyznaje, jakby to była norma.

I zapewne jest. W końcu nikt nie pomaga Stilesowi, kiedy zostaje zaatakowany. I nikt też nie zainteresował się Ericą, kiedy ta zgubiła się po raz pierwszy na piętrze. To Nowy Jork, ludzie tutaj interesują się tylko sobą.

\- Czy rozpoznaje pan kogokolwiek? – pyta detektyw.

\- Nie – odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Czy przyszedł do głowy panu ktoś, kto mógłby chcieć zagrozić panu lub dziecku? – pyta mężczyzna.

Derek waha się tym razem i spogląda na Boyda, który kiwa tylko lekko głową.

\- Mój wuj, Peter Hale groził mi niedawno i od kilku dni wydzwania. Nie chciałem, aby ktokolwiek wiedział o Erice i to z jego powodu niedługo ujawnie jej istnienie. Peter był jedynym członkiem mojej rodziny, który przeżył pożar. Miał zostać moim spadkobiercą, ale ponieważ pojawiła się Erica… - urywa sugestywnie.

Mężczyźni notują. Nie umyka im nic. I nie wyglądają na zaskoczonych, więc osoba Petera musiała pojawić się w ich rozmowach. Derek nie chce wierzyć, ale nic innego nie ma sensu. I nikt inny nie wiedział o Erice. Stiles nie powiedziałby nikomu. Derek jest pewien. I po raz pierwszy naprawdę nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, co jest przerażające.

\- Jest pan zamożnym człowiekiem – podejmuje detektyw. – Zatem musimy rozważyć porwanie dla okupu – dodaje.

Derek nie jest bynajmniej zaskoczony. I wie, że na terenie Nowego Jorku grasują grupy, które zajmują się wyłudzeniami od takich rodzin jak jego własna. Zapewne cena za Hale'a wzrosła od czasu pożaru. Zostało ich naprawdę niewiele.

\- Zamierza pan dopiero ujawnić istnienie córki – ciągnie dalej detektyw. – Jak wiele osób wie o niej teraz? – pyta rzeczowo.

Derek robi w pamięci naprawdę nie tak krótką listę, jakby sobie tego życzył. Zapewne ojciec Stilesa i Melissa, której nazwiska nie zna, muszą wiedzieć. Są rodziną, a Stilinski wygląda mu na kogoś, kto zapewne dzieli się z bliskimi wszystkim. Wyobraża sobie ich rodzinne obiady, wspólne i gwarne, gdzie opowiadają sobie o tygodniu pracy. Nie wie dlaczego sprawia mu to taką gorycz. Nigdy dotąd nie był zazdrosny. Wie, że inni mają normalne życie.

\- Prześlę listę, kiedy ją skompletuję – obiecuje.

Detektywi wahają się po raz pierwszy, odkąd pojawili się w jego mieszkaniu i chyba wie o co chcą zapytać.

\- Erica jest pana córką biologiczną? – pyta jeden z nich w końcu.

\- Tak – odpowiada spokojnie. – I Kate Argent jest jej matką – dodaje, ponieważ nie ma sensu tego ukrywać.

Wątpi, aby to pomogło w śledztwie, ale zatajanie czegokolwiek nie jest odpowiednim rozwiązaniem. Przekonał się o tym podczas dochodzenia w sprawie pożaru. Kate prawie udało się umknąć, bo nie potrafił przyznać się do romansu ze starszą od siebie kobietą. Tego jak bardzo go wykorzystała. Teraz nie chodzi o jego tajemnice, a nawet jeśli chodziłoby – Erica była ważniejsza niż wszystko.


	19. Chapter 19

Nie chce o tym myśleć, ale Erica nadal wypytuje o Stilesa. Zapewnił ją, że jej ulubiony opiekun czuje się lepiej, ale prawdę powiedziawszy wolałby sam to sprawdzić. Sytuacja jest jednak trochę skomplikowana i wciąż w pamięci ma wyraz twarzy Stilinskiego, kiedy wrzeszczał na niego przed karetką. Gdyby nie znał się lepiej, sądziłby, że to co teraz odczuwa to wstyd. Był wściekły i nakrzyczał na pierwszą osobę, która nawinęła mu się pod rękę. Nie wątpił, że Stiles do tej pory jest równie zdenerwowany. Nikt nie lubił, aby nim pomiatano. Derek nie jest specjalistą od panowania nad sobą, odkąd Erica pojawiła się w jego życiu, ale to nadal niczego nie tłumaczy. Nie widzi też pola dla argumentów dla siebie. Wie, że po części to duma powstrzymuje go przed sięgnięciem po telefon i wykonaniem jednego połączenia. Mógłby też poprosić Boyda o podeście Stilinskiego oficjalną drogą, ale to dziwnie przypomina przeprosiny, których on mimo wszystko chce uniknąć. Nie są ze Stilesem przyjaciółmi. Stilinski jest jego podwładnym. I to nie jest dobry pomysł, aby Derek przyznawał się do popełnienia błędu.

Życie nauczyło go, że lepiej być przepraszanym niż przepraszającym. Jako prezes firmy nie może sobie pozwolić, aby szeregowy podwładny zachowywał się wobec niego dość przyjaźnie i dlatego od pierwszych chwil pilnuje, aby Stiles się nie przyzwyczajał. Ta sytuacja i tak trwała za długo i dlatego następnego dnia dzwoni do agencji niań. Nie chce guwernantki dla Erici, ale jego córka potrzebuje kogoś przy sobie. Boyd w tej chwili go zastępuje, ale to nie jest sytuacja stała. Będzie musiał wrócić do pracy, wychodzić na spotkania i potrzebuje kogoś zaufanego.

Erica początkowo jest zaskoczona, że nie wychodzą z domu. Zażywa posłusznie swoje leki, a Derek cierpliwie odpowiada na pytania, starając się wymyślić wiarygodną wymówkę dlaczego Stilesa nie ma z nimi. Nie jest dobry w kłamaniu własnemu dziecku, ale karmi ją półprawdami. W końcu Stilinski został ranny i musi odpocząć. Chce zabrać Ericę do zoo w zamian, ale mała wzdryga się, jakby sama myśl o wychodzeniu z domu wprawiała ją w pewne przerażenie. Nie budziła się w nocy, co go zaskoczyło, ale teraz widzi, że jednak pierwszy szok minął i dociera do niej, że całe to wczorajsze zamieszanie dotyczyło jej.

\- Kto to był? – pyta jego córka, a Derek nie zna odpowiedzi.

Nie pamięta jak jego rodzice radzili sobie z takimi pytaniami. Może on i Laura po prostu nie zauważyli, że wokół nich kręcą się ochroniarze. Kilku z nich traktowali jak członków rodziny. Byli z nimi w końcu od zawsze. I Derek zaczyna się zastanawiać dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej. Potrzebował dodatkowej ochrony. Jego kierowca był jednocześnie bodyguardem, ale nie był w stanie się rozdzielić. A Stiles i Erica wszędzie chodzili piechotą.

Nie chce o tym myśleć w tej chwili.

\- Źli ludzie – przyznaje.

\- Wrócą? – pyta Erica i widzi w jej oczach lęk.

I na to pytanie też nie zna odpowiedzi. Chciałby powiedzieć, że nie, ale wie lepiej. Takie sytuacje mogą się powtarzać, a nie chce kłamać.

\- Nie pozwolę cię zabrać komukolwiek – mówi w zamian, ponieważ to jest prawda.

ooo

Głowa boli go jak diabli, gdy Melissa zmienia opatrunek. Część krwi przesiąkła przez bandaż i jego włosy wplątały się w to wszystko. To nie jest miłe, kiedy Melissa szarpie, ale nie mają innego wyjścia i Stiles o tym wie.

Miły detektyw, który go przesłuchiwał, wrócił późnym wieczorem z nagraniem, które wprawiło nawet jego w osłupienie.

\- Te lekcje samoobrony jednak się opłaciły – stwierdza jego ojciec nieczytelnym tonem.

Osobiście nadal jest w szoku, bo nie pamięta, aby strzelał. Nie przypomina sobie nawet kiedy ostatnio był na strzelnicy, ale najwyraźniej adrenalina sprawia, że jest znakomitym komandosem. Kiedy detektyw pyta go o obycie z bronią, tłumaczy to zawodem ojca. W końcu wiele razy obserwował tatę przy pracy. Wychował się przy broni i ma licencję. To było normalne w Beacon Hills w Kalifornii, gdzie miasteczko graniczyło z Rezerwatem. Tutaj w mieście stanowi coś nowego i innego.

Pyta o Ericę i Dereka, ponieważ nie może się powstrzymać. Detektyw wyjaśnia mu, że mała jest cała, a Hale nie rozpoznał żadnego z napastników, a potem uzupełnia jego zeznania zebrane wcześniej. Pyta jeszcze raz o całe zajście, ale Stiles nie przypomina sobie nic więcej. I przez chwilę ma nawet wyrzuty sumienia.

Detektyw wychodzi niedługo potem, a jego ojciec patrzy na niego chmurnie.

\- Kiedy dostanę Hale'a w swoje ręce… - zaczyna stary dobry tatko.

Stiles przewróciłby oczami, gdyby nie to, że jego czaszka niemal pęka.

\- To nie jego wina – mówi.

\- Też nie twoja, ale zwolnił cię z pracy – przypomina mu.

Stiles wypuszcza z ust długie westchnienie, bo nie ma na to dobrej odpowiedzi.

\- Słuchaj, był zdenerwowany. Kiedy to przemyśli… - zaczyna i urywa, ponieważ sam w to nie wierzy.

I nie jest zaskoczony kiedy nikt z pracy nie dzwoni do niego przez następne kilka dni. Ojciec donosi jego zwolnienie lekarskie do kadr, odkąd on nie powinien jeszcze wstawać, ale Hale'a podobno nie ma w biurze. Jest na urlopie, a Boyd pełni obowiązki za niego. Nie wie co o tym sądzić. I nie wie jak długo ma czekać. Nie stać go na to, aby nie mieć pracy, więc zdusza w sobie ciche przekleństwo, kiedy zaczyna rozsyłać swoje CV.

ooo

Jego gabinet jest dziwnie pusty, kiedy nie ma w nim Erici oraz Stilesa. Wszyscy gapią się na niego, kiedy wychodzi z windy po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni sam. Stilinskiego nie ma przy jego biurku i to również nie jest przyjemne. Sprawdził w kadrach, że chłopak ma zwolnienie lekarskie do końca tygodnia i postanowił zaczekać. Erica została w mieszkaniu z opiekunką, którą nareszcie zaakceptowała. Dziewczyna jest młoda i uśmiecha się do niego odrobinę za szeroko, ale to pewnie normalne dla niej. Ma w sobie dobrą energię, którą Erica mogłaby przejąć.

Jest piątek i mógłby zostać jeszcze jeden dzień z małą, ale chce niby przypadkiem natknąć się na Stilesa. Ma w planach zamienić z nim kilka zdań i rzucić niby przypadkiem, że widzą się w poniedziałek. To wydaje się najbardziej neutralnym wyjściem, które sprawi, że Derek nie straci twarzy, a chłopak nadal będzie dla nich pracował. Jakoś później poinformuje go, że mała ma swoją doskonałą, wysoko opłacaną opiekunkę, która zna cztery języki. Chociaz nie ma pojęcia dlaczego firma od niań zatrudnia osoby tak wysoko wykształcone. Najwyraźniej to modne w Nowym Jorku. Jego to nie interesuje, ale może Erica rozwinie jakieś bardziej humanistyczne zainteresowania.

Kiedy przechodzi po raz trzeci do gabinetu Boyda, biurko Stilesa jest nadal puste. Do kadr powinien chłopak zgłosić się nie później niż w południe i Derek zaczyna się denerwować. Cierpliwość nie jest jego cnotą. Nie ma zresztą umówionych spotkań na dzisiaj, więc po prostu siedzi w samotności we własnym gabinecie, spoglądając na porzucone przez Ericę rysunki. Na kilku z nich widzi linie, które prowadził Stiles. Nie chce kontemplować, bo to idiotyzm, ale Stilinski używa zawsze nasyconych radosnych kolorów, co jest bardzo dla niego charakterystyczne. Może zatrudnił tą Annie tylko dlatego, że miała podobną energię, co Stiles. Aby przejście spod kurateli Stilinskiego pod inną nianię nie było dla Erici szokiem. Nie wyobrażał sobie swojej córki z jakąś starszą panią.

Wychodzi ze swojego gabinetu po raz czwarty, kiedy w końcu dostrzega ruch w okolicach biurka Stilesa. Jego puls przyspiesza i zaczyna się spinać, bo musi to dobrze rozegrać, a ma tylko jedną szansę. Wie to, ponieważ zawsze tak jest. Niezależnie czy rzecz dotyczy biznesu czy życia tak po prostu. Nie kieruje się specjalnie w tamtym kierunku, ale obiera taki tor, aby Stiles znalazł się w zasięgu jego wzroku na kilka kroków.

A potem zamiera, bo to nie Stilinski znajduje się za biurkiem, ale Krokodyl Dundee. Ojciec Stilesa pakuje jego rzeczy do tekturowej skrzynki, starając się nie rozglądać wokół. Chłopak zresztą nie posiadał zbyt wielu prywatnych rzeczy w pracy i Derek widzi, że to zaledwie kilka fotografii, którym osobiście się nigdy nie przyjrzał. Zanim zdąża zdecydować czy powinien spytać o Stilesa, Stilinski Senior unosi głowę i spogląda na niego nagle. Błysk rozpoznania jest łatwy do przegapienia, ale wyraz twarzy, który mężczyzna przybiera zaraz potem jest nie do pomylenia z niczym. Mężczyzna nie jest największym fanem Dereka. I patrzy na niego moment dłużej, aby to było jasne, a potem wkłada do pudła ostatnie zdjęcia i podnosi ostentacyjnie wszystko do góry, jakby nie tylko zabierał rzeczy Stilesa, ale też własnego syna z firmy Dereka.

I kiedy drzwi windy zamykają się za tym facetem, Derek zaczyna dopiero panikować.

ooo

Spodziewa się, że Erica ucieszy się na jego widok, ale nie wie co zrobić, kiedy jego córka prawie zwala go z nóg, kiedy pojawia się w mieszkaniu. Ma policzki mokre od łez, co nie jest dobrym znakiem. Annie jest ewidentnie zaskoczona na jego widok.

\- Mówił pan, że wróci pan dopiero wieczorem – wyrywa się dziewczynie i skoro to jest jej największe zmartwienie, Derek nie ma pojęcia co zrobić.

Jego córka płacze nadal, więc podnosi ją do góry, tuląc ją do siebie.

\- Wystraszyła się złych ludzi? – pyta, ponieważ załamanie musiało kiedyś przyjść.

Mała była spokojna przez ostatnie dni. Nawet zbyt spokojna. Obserwował ją niczym sokół i nie opuszczał czekając na pierwsze oznaki stresu. Erica jednak zarwała jedną noc, budząc się z krzykiem i imieniem Stilesa na ustach, i na tym był koniec. Czasami mówiła o złych ludziach, ale wystarczyło, że obiecał, że nie pozwoli jej zabrać i uspokajała się. Pierwszy dzień bez niego musiał namieszać jej w głowie.

Annie wydaje się nieswoja i kiedy wyciąga ręce po Ericę, mała zaczyna płakać tylko głośniej.

\- Słonko, co się stało? – pyta.

\- Tak mówi do mnie Stiles – łka jego córka i Derek jest zaskoczony, że najwyraźniej to jest terytorium niedostępne nawet dla niego.

\- Wiem – mówi spokojnie. – Ale Stiles jest chory i Annie się tobą zajmie przez kilka dni – dodaje.

Nie wie, co będzie potem, odkąd Stilinski najwyraźniej wziął do serca jego krzyki o zwolnieniu. Derek na jego miejscu pewnie też nie zastanawiałby się dwa razy. Wiedział co o nim mówiono, chociaż Stiles był pierwszym, którego osobiście zwolnił.

Erica sztywnieje prawie niezauważalnie, ale dla niego wszystko o niej jest tak ważne, że wyłapuje i to. Spogląda na opiekunkę, która stara się do niego uśmiechać przepraszająco i ma bardzo złe przeczucia. Żałuje, że nie ma zamontowanych kamer. Słyszał, że niektórzy rodzice robili tak, aby sprawdzić nianie, ale przez trzy dni obserwował Annie. Miała referencje z kilku domów. Nie miał powodów jej nie ufać.

\- Erica, co się stało? Czy Annie coś ci zrobiła? – pyta odrobinę ostrzej.

Mała nie przestaje łkać, ale pokiwała przecząco głową. Nie wie czy to dlatego, że niania jej nie uderzyła czy to po prostu nadal dom dziecka przemawia przez nią. Naczytał się dostatecznie wielu rzeczy, aby wiedzieć, że nie wszystko tam wyglądało tak cudownie jak przedstawiał to rząd.

Nie bardzo też wierzy małej, kiedy widzi minę Annie.

\- Panie Hale… - zaczyna opiekunka.

\- Masz minutę na wyjaśnienie dlaczego moja córka płacze, zanim zadzwonię do agencji i następną pracę dostaniesz dopiero w rosyjskiej tundrze – informuje ją.

A dziewczyna wygląda na naprawdę przestraszoną. Annie robi krok w tył, a on nawet nie podniósł głosu. Erica nadal łka. Nie chce jej straszyć, ale to trudne, kiedy ma ochotę wrzeszczeć. I nie rozumie dlaczego raz w życiu coś nie może iść po jego myśli.

\- Panie Hale, ja tylko… - zaczyna ponownie dziewczyna.

Nie wchodzi jej tym razem w słowo, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

\- Powiedziała, że to dobrze, że zabili moją mamę – mówi Erica nagle i Derek ma wrażenie, jakby ktoś uderzył go w brzuch.

Patrzy na Annie w czystym szoku, bo dziewczyna nie zaprzecza, a mała płacze tylko głośniej. I nie chodzi o osobę Kate Argent, ale sam fakt, że dziecku nie mówi się takich rzeczy. Ma też dziwne wrażenie, że niania podpytywała Ericę, starając się wyciągnąć z niej jak najwięcej, odkąd Derek nie dzielił się prywatnymi sprawami z kimś, kogo znał zaledwie trzy dni.

Ma ochotę uderzyć dziewczynę, ale to nie jest wyjście.

Nie wie też za bardzo co powiedzieć Erice, bo od takich spraw był Stiles, a chłopaka teraz przy nim nie ma. I nie może wysłać po niego samochodu z kierowcą. Nie sądzi jednak, aby mała miała się szybko uspokoić.

\- Jesteś zwolniona – mówi, starając się sięgnąć do ostatnich pokładów spokoju, które mu jeszcze zostały.

Annie patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Jeśli za sekundę nadal będziesz w naszym domu, to zwolnienie będzie twoim najmniejszym problemem. Nie chcę cię widzieć, ani słyszeć. Agencja zostanie powiadomiona o powodzie twojego zwolnienia. Przypominam też, że podpisałaś klauzulę poufności, więc cokolwiek wyjdzie poza te cztery ściany będzie oznaczało dla ciebie długi i zapewniam, bolesny proces sądowy – wyjaśnia.

Nie musi nawet dodawać nic więcej. Drzwi zamykają się za Annie z głośnym trzaskiem.


	20. Chapter 20

Ochroniarz z firmy przychodzi następnego ranka. Derek jest tak wyczerpany, że zapamietuje jedynie imię. Erica przygląda się mężczyźnie podejrzliwie, zanim stwierdza, że to nie Stiles. Derek pogratulowałby jej dedukcji, gdyby nie fakt, że wie doskonale czego obawia się mała. Kolejnej opiekunki, która nie będzie Stilinskim, a która będzie dla niej nie miła. Albo nie będzie w ogóle interesowały ją uczucia małej.

Derek wie, że sytuacja jest trudna, ale nigdy nie podejrzewałby ludzi o taki brak taktu. Jest jedną z nielicznych osób, które mają prawo tak naprawdę nienawidzić Kate i jakoś nie potrafi się na to zdobyć przy Erice.

\- Panie Hale, jeśli mógłby dostać rozkład dnia pana córki – zaczyna ochroniarz.

\- Isaac? – upewnia się Derek. – Erica nie ma rozkładu dnia. Na razie nie chodzi do szkoły – informuje mężczyznę i wdycha. – Przed obiadem musimy pojechać pod ten adres – dodaje i wyciąga w stronę Isaaca wyciąg z danych personalnych Stilesa.

Jeśli Isaac jest zaskoczony, dobrze to ukrywa. W końcu jest profesjonalistą. Może sądzi nawet, że to jego diler. Co innego robiłby ktoś pokroju Dereka w takiej okolicy?

ooo

Stoi przed drzwiami Stilesa, czując się trochę jak idiota. Isaac sprawdził całe piętro, kiedy Erica wspinała się po schodach, bo budynek nie ma oczywiście windy. Derek ściska w dłoniach to, co mała wybrała w cudkierni dla Sitlinskiego i ma nadzieję, że ta owocowa mieszanka będzie idealną łapówką. Nie zna chłopaka na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć co dla niego kupić i pewnie powinno go to niepokoić. Spędzali razem każdą chwilę przez ostatnie tygodnie.

Puka i robi kolejny długi wdech. I ponieważ jest tchórzem, ustawia przed sobą Ericę, która zabrała z sobą jakiś tuzin obrazków, którymi chce się pochwalić swojemu opiekunowi. Drzwi otwierają się i staje w nich Korkodyl Dundee jak w myślach Derek nazywa ojca Stilesa. Nie sądzi, aby musiał się przedstawiać i nie myli się, bo kiedy facet spogląda na niego, nie w jego oczach przyjaźni. A potem ojciec Stilesa zerka w dół na jego córkę i jego kąciki ust drgają lekko.

\- Tato? Kto to? – krzyczy Stiles z wnętrza mieszkania i Erica niemal od razu rzuca się do przodu.

Stilinski zresztą ją przepuszcza, ale zanim Derek zdąża wejść za małą, facet przykłada mu dłoń do piersi i wypycha głębiej w korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi i teraz są w trójkę na zewnątrz, co wcale dobrze nie wróży.

\- Panie Hale? – rzuca Isaac.

\- Nic się nie dzieje, mała jest bezpieczna – zapewnia go. – Przejdź się – dodaje krótko i Isaac znika z jego pola widzenia.

Stilinski spogląda na niego bez litości. Są bardzo do siebie podobni, ale tam gdzie w Stilesie jest ciepło, jego ojciec promieniujego chłodem. Jest w nich jednak ta sama energia i Derek zauważa to od razu.

\- Co tu robisz? – pyta Stilinski.

Derek wypuszcza z ust długie westchnienie.

\- Chcę porozmawiać z pana synem i wyjaśnić… - zaczyna.

\- Nie – mówi krótko Stilinski i Derek wie, że facet nie jest dyplomatą.

To nie jest początek dyskusji, tylko jej koniec.

\- Nie podobało mi się od samego początku jak wykorzystujesz mojego syna – informuje go Stilinski. – A potem wyrzuciłeś go bez zbędnych sentymentów – ciągnie dalej mężczyzna i Derek dopiero teraz zaczyna odczuwać prawdziwy wstyd.

Stiles faktycznie był najlepszym tuż po Erice, co spotkało go w tym roku. Jest tego świadom i dlatego przyniósł pieprzone słodycze z cukierni, do której chodzili po pracy. Dotarło do niego jak bardzo uzależnił się od chłopaka, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Stiles nie tylko pomagał z Ericą, ale rozmawiał też z nim. Jego dzienna średnia wypowiadanych słów spadła tak gwałtownie, że zabolało to nawet jego.

\- Panie Stilinski… - zaczyna, ale nie ma nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. – Zabiorę Ericę – mówi w końcu, bo tylko tyle może.

Stilinski wydaje się usatysfakcjonowany.

Drzwi mieszkania uchylają się ponownie i Derek niemal spodziewa się powrotu córki. Stiles jednak staje w nich ze zdezorientowaną miną, ale Derek nie na nią zwraca uwagę, ale na opatrunek na jego głowie.

\- Nie lubię cię – informuje go nagle ojciec Stilesa i Derek nie jest specjalnie zaskoczony.

\- Tato, na miłość boską – syczy chłopak. – Uhm, panie Hale, może pan wejdzie? – proponuje, ale ewidentnie nie jest pewien co teraz.

Kiedy zerka na swojego ojca jest zirytowany i nagle do Dereka dochodzi, że chociaż ojciec Stilesa go nie lubi, Stiles jest na szczęście dorosły. Chociaż w tej koszulce z Iron Manem wygląda na nastolatka, ale to chyba prywatny urok Stilinskiego. Może sam powinien był odpuścić sobie koszulę i marynarkę, ale nie posiada zbyt wielu ubrań, które nie są związane z oficjalnymi wyjściami. Nawet koktajle po pracy mają charakter bizensowy, więc jego szafa jest pełna sztywno wyprasowanych materiałów.

Stiles wycofuje się do mieszkania i Derek podąża za nim, zerkając jedynie na Stilinskiego seniora, który obserwuje go niczym sokół. I wie, że sobie na to zasłużył.

Erica siedzi na wysłużonej kanapie z ciastkiem w dłoni i jakaś kobieta podaje jej szklankę mleka. Jej rysunki są już rozłożone na stole i Derek jest trochę zaskoczony, że mieszkanie Stilesa jest tak małe, ale z drugiej strony on nigdy nie był po tej części Nowego Jorku. Nie wie jakie są tutaj warunki do życia. Mieszkanie Stilesa jest jednak schludne i pachnie domem. Aromat ciastek, które pieką się w kuchni wypełnia całą przestrzeń ciepłem.

\- Dzień dobry – mówi, czując się nagle jak intruz.

Nawet Erica pasuje tutaj bardziej niż on. Stiles stoi koło niego z zaplecionymi na piersi rękami, ewidentnie skrępowany. I może Derek nigdy nie powinien zakradać się do jego przestrzeni bez pytania.

\- Uhm, panie Hale, mojego tatę pan już poznał, a to jest… - zaczyna Stiles.

\- Melissa – wtrąca, ponieważ jednak coś pamięta.

Wyciąga dłoń w stronę kobiety, która uśmiecha się do niego ciepło.

\- Miło mi poznać, panie Hale – mówi Melissa.

\- Derek – poprawia ją i nie wie dlaczego, ale kobieta jest taka miła.

Jej uśmiech się tylko poszerza.

Zapada nieprzyjemna cisza, więc zerka na to co trzyma w dłoniach i niemal wpycha słodkości w ramiona Stilesa.

\- Erica sama wybierała – uprzedza go.

\- Uhm, dziękuję. Napije się pan herbaty? – pyta Stiles, a potem zerka sugestywnie w stronę swojego ojca, który jest niczym jego własny ochroniarz.

\- Może pokażę ci jak robię ciasteczka? – rzuca Melissa niemal od razu, odciągając jego córkę do kuchni.

Derek jest jej cholernie wdzięczny. Szczególnie kiedy kobieta ciągnie za sobą Krokodyla Dundee, który wcale nie chciał wychodzić.

Mogą teraz porozmawiać, ale Derek nie potrafi za bardzo znaleźć słów.

Stiles tymczasem nerwowo przestępuje z nogi na nogę. Chłopak jest ewidentnie zmęczony i pewnie uderzenie w głowę wcale nie pomogło.

\- To nie wstrząśnienie mózgu, prawda? – pyta Derek.

\- Nie, nie. Mam twardą głowę – zapewnia go Stiles. – Erica sypia? – interesuje się chłopak niemal od razu.

\- Tak – przyznaje Derek. – Wczoraj nie bardzo, ale ogólnie powiedziałem jej, że nie pozwolę zabrać jej złym ludziom – wyjaśnia, bo nareszcie ma z kim to skonsultować.

I odczuwa pewną ulgę, kiedy widzi błysk aprobaty w oczach Stilesa. Dziwnie się czuje z faktem, że Stilinski pyta o jego córkę, jakby też się martwił. Jeszcze dziwniej staje się, kiedy dochodzi do niego, że Stiles o nią po prostu dba. Za każdym razem jest zaskoczony, kiedy coś podobnego wypływa. A może nie powinien.

\- Może usiądziemy? – proponuje Stiles niepewnie. – Tylko zabiorę koce – dodaje, kiedy dochodzi do niego, że na kanapie są resztki po jego prowizorycznym posłaniu.

Musiał spędzać tutaj większość dnia podczas rekonwalescencji.

\- Może powinieneś się położyć? – ryzykuje Derek i spina się, kiedy dochodzi do niego, że troska nie jest czymś, co cechuje jego.

Stiles jednak wydaje się nie zauważać takich rzeczy, bo po prostu ściąga koc i poduszki, odrzucając je za kanapę. A potem wskazuje mu i tak fotel, co Derek ma ochotę skomentować, ale gryzie się w język. Pewnie powinien poruszyć już sprawę pracy, ale nie wie jak to subtelnie zrobić. Stiles tymczasem patrzy na niego, kiedy się rozsiadają wygodniej. I chyba czeka na jego pierwsze słowa.

Cisza robi się nie do zniesienia.

\- Nie wysłałem do kadr informacji o twoim zwolnieniu – mówi w końcu i to brzmi naprawdę fatalnie, bo oczy Stilesa robią się wielkie jak spodki.

To chyba brzmi nawet dość ofensywnie, gdy przetwarza sobie to w głowie.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że nie jesteś zwolniony – prostuje.

Stiles tym razem mruga, jakby nie wiedział co powinien zrobić z tym fantem.

\- Nie chcę jednak, żebyś pracował w firmie. Nie lubisz tej pracy i naprawdę jesteś kiepski w… - urywa, bo obraża właśnie Stilinskiego, a to nie jest dobra droga do dialogu. – Chciałbym, żebyś na pełen etat zajmował się Ericą. Nie jak dotychczas, ale na pełen zegar. Podaj kwotę i jesteś zatrudniony z miejsca.

Stiles patrzy na niego w pełnym szoku.

\- Jeśli to przez to, że Erica cały czas o mnie wspominała… panie Hale ona o mnie zapomni – zapewnia go chłopak.

\- Wiem – mówi Derek spokojnie. – Ale jesteś dla niej dobry. I lubisz dzieci – przypomina mu. – Mówiłeś, że chciałeś być wychowawcą. Możesz się nią zajmować i zarabiać normalne pieniądze – zapewnia go. – A kiedy znajdzie się inna, lepsza okazja, jakoś do tego dojdziemy. Znam ludzi, oni będą bywali w domu i poznają cię… - dodaje sugestywnie, bo to już obgadali z Boydem.

Stiles patrzy na niego tak, jakby nie do końca nadążał.

\- A to co się stało przedtem? – pyta chłopak niepewnie.

\- Nie twoja wina – mówi szybko Derek. – Nie jestem dobry w… - urywa, bo w przepraszaniu też nie jest najlepszy, ale Stiles wydaje się rozumieć.

I może dlatego też nie mogą go stracić. Przy nim nie musi tłumaczyć niczego. Chłopak po prostu rozumie.

\- Jeśli potrzebujesz czasu… - zaczyna, chociaż najchętniej wymusiłby odpowiedź już teraz.

\- Nie, nie – mówi pospiesznie Stiles. – Zgadzam się – zapewnia.

\- Księgowość przygotuje nową umowę. Kiedy kończy się twoje zwolnienie? – pyta rzeczowo Derek.

ooo

Stiles nie wie za bardzo co ma myśleć, kiedy Erica wpada do mieszkania i rzuca mu się na szyję. Nie bardzo nawet nadąża za tym, co mówi mała, bardziej skupiony na fakcie, że Derek Hale znajduje się na korytarzu z jego ojcem. Nie do końca jeszcze czuje się dobrze i może to przez stres, ale wszystko widzi w migawkach. Rozmowa z Hale'em jest dziwna, ale taka bardzo w stylu Dereka. Wie jedynie tyle, że nie dość, że nie jest bezrobotny to na stałe ma się zająć małą. I to jest jak spełnienie marzeń.

Erica zresztą trzyma go cały czas za rękę, jakby się obawiała, że on znowu gdzieś zniknie. Melissa zagaduje ją raz po raz z wprawą kobiety, która miała do czynienia w wieloma dziećmi w tym wieku. Tylko jego ojciec milczy i wgapia się w Dereka Hale'a ewidentnie niezadowolony.

Stiles pojęcia nie ma jakim cudem robi się tak późno, ale jego żołądek informuje go, że musi coś zjeść.

\- Leki – rzuca krótko Melissa.

\- Zażywasz coś? – dziwi się Derek.

\- Powracające bóle głowy w takich przypadkach są normą – odpowiada Melissa. – To tylko proszki na migrenę – zapewnia, kiedy widzi zmartwioną minę Erici. – Stiles mówił, że ty też musisz jeść tabletki – ciągnie.

\- Tak. Codziennie rano i wieczorem – informuje ją mała z poważną miną.

Melissa unosi kciuk do góry, jakby chciała powiedzieć 'dobra robota'. Erica prostuje się dumnie.

\- Stiles zawsze jadł sporo tabletek, ale mam nadzieję, że nie narzekasz tak jak on – rzuca jego ojciec.

I to jest zdrada we własnym obozie, bo Erica zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Nie – chichocze. – Jestem grzeczna. Nawet tata tak mówi.

\- Tak – wtrąca Derek trochę skrępowany.

Stiles ma ochote mu powiedzieć, że tutaj nikt go nie pogryzie, ale to byłoby kłamstwo. Jego ojciec po prostu czeka. Szeryfów cechuje pewnego rodzaju cierpliwość. Polują na ludzi od lat i jest pewien, że tym razem to Derek jest tutaj zwierzyną.

\- Podoba ci się mieszkanie z tatą? – pyta jego własny ojciec, jakby nie wiedział, że temat jest drażliwy.

Derek zresztą się spina wyraźnie.

\- Tak, jest fajnie. Tata czyta mi wieczorami do snu. I rano robi śniadanie – tłumaczy Erica, jakby to były najważniejsze rzeczy w życiu. – I kupuje mi mnóstwo rzeczy. I przytula. I mówi, że mnie kocha – wymienia.

Derek edwidentnie jest skrępowany.

\- To dobry tata – stwierdza jego ojciec.

Stiles nie daje się zwieść ani przez chwilę.

\- Dobrzy ojcowie zawsze robią to co trzeba, żeby ich dzieci były szczęśliwe i bezpieczne – informuje wszystkich jego staruszek z komletnie udawanym entuzjazmem.

Stiles nie wie nawet co ma myśleć o tym, że jego ojciec grozi jego szefowi, ale Derek nie reaguje. Jego ojciec wydaje się jednak wyjątkowo zadowolony z siebie.

\- Dobrzy ojcowie nie robią też głupot, żeby ich cudowne dzieci nie musiały się za nich wstydzić – rzuca, ponieważ on też może grać w tę grę.

Erica śmieje się radośnie, chociaż Stiles jest pewien, że nie załapała.


	21. Chapter 21

Stiles nie ma za bardzo ochoty wypuszczać Erici ze swojego mieszkania, ale robi się późno. I tak jest zaskoczony, że Derek został tak długo. Jego ojciec i Melissa wyszli w końcu, stwierdzając, że skoro ma opiekę, zajmą się tym, co robią zwykle w sobotnie popołudnia. Stiles sądzi, że to bingo. A jeśli nie – nie chce znać szczegółów.

Ochroniarz Dereka przyniósł wcześniej jedzenie zamówione w jakiejś restauracji i Stiles zbiera pudła ze stołu, bo nie ma nawet na tyle miejsca, aby Erica mogła rysować. W jego mieszkaniu zresztą kończą się kartki i Derek musi zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, bo patrzy na jego niewielki notatnik z dość dziwną miną.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy wrócić do domu i pozwolić Stilesowi położyć się spać – zaczyna Hale ostrożnie.

\- Ale nie było jeszcze nawet bajki – mówi Erica i brzmi na naprawdę zbulwersowaną.

\- Jestem dorosły. Nie muszę czekać na bajkę, żeby położyć się spać – wtrąca, ponieważ wie, że wyprowadzenie małej od niego będzie wymagało nie tylko słów Dereka.

Jego poparcie wydaje się działać cuda, bo Erica przestaje rysować na krótką chwilę i patrzy na niego długo, uważnie, jakby chciała go przejrzeć na wylot. Albo poznać odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania tego świata.

\- Zobaczymy się jutro? – pyta rzeczowo dziewczynka.

Stiles ma ochotę powiedzieć, że tak, oczywiście, ale prawdę powiedziawszy nie jest pewien. I kiedy zerka na Dereka, nie widzi w jego wzroku żadnej podpowiedzi. Hale w końcu wzrusza ramionami, jakby pozostawiał to jemu.

\- Jasne – mówi zatem, bo ma dość mieszkania.

\- I z tym panem i tamtą panią od ciastek też? – upewnia się Erica.

\- Uhm, nie bardzo. Mój tata i Melissa chyba mają inne plany – wyjaśnia ostrożnie. – Ale kiedyś na pewno jeszcze się spotkacie. A Melissa przecież nauczyła cię nawet robić swoje tajne ciastka – przypomina jej.

Mała rozpromienia się na samo wspomnienie i właśnie o to mu chodziło. Nie chce dramatu przy rozstaniu.

ooo

Powrót do mieszkania nie jest łatwy. Erica traci humor z każdym metrem, gdy oddalają się od Stilesa i Derek też odnosi wrażenie, że traci odzyskaną świeżo energię. Isaac towarzyszy im w ciszy przez cały czas i pewnie zapomniałby o nim kompletnie, gdyby nie potrzebowali kogoś, kto dostarczy im jedzenie. Musi przyznać ochroniarzowi, że nie mrugnął nawet okiem. Pozostaje jeszcze tylko jedno.

\- Stiles jest nowym opiekunem małej – informuje Isaaca, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby to nie było jeszcze oczywiste.

Ochroniarz przyjmuje to bez komentarza.

\- W zasadzie będziesz towarzyszył im dwojgu – dodaje.

\- Mają jakiś rozkład dnia? – pyta Isaac ciekawie.

I Derek waha się, bo jeszcze niczego nie ustalali, ale Stiles napomknął o lekcjach rysunku dla Erici i sam nosił się z tym przez długi czas. Trzymał małą blisko siebie dotąd i na pewno nie miałby kiedy sam zabierać ją na zajęcia. Stiles jednak byłby właśnie od tego i to zaczyna mieć realny kształt.

\- To zostanie ustalone dopiero – mówi Derek. – Myślimy o lekcjach rysunku – dodaje, zerkając na Ericę, wgapiającą się w krajobraz za oknem.

Są już prawie na miejscu.

ooo

Nie spodziewa się, że Stiles zadzwoni do niego z samego rana następnego dnia, ale to chyba lepiej, bo Erica w chwilę później wpada do kuchni całkiem wybudzona i zapewne z kolejnymi pytaniami.

\- Kiedy możesz być u nas? – pyta rzeczowo Derek. – Wyślę po ciebie kierowcę – zapewnia Stilesa, bo nie chce sobie wyobrażać nawet drogi metrem.

Nie jest pewien czy w jego okolicy w ogóle kursują autobusy.

\- Będę gotowy zaraz – rzuca Stiles. – Myślałem o wyjściu na jakiś plac zabaw – dodaje chłopak.

Derek nie wie co innego mieliby robić. Nie wyobraża sobie ich zamkniętych znowu w jego mieszkaniu, które nagle zaczyna się wydawać klaustrofobicznie małe. Rozumie dlaczego rodzice wybrali posiadłość za miastem, ze sporym ogrodem, w którym mogli wybiegać się do woli. Erica nie wydaje się ograniczona przez przestrzeń mieszkania, ale tylko czeka na moment, kiedy mała będzie chciała wyjść jak normalne dzieci pobawić się na podwórzu. Tutaj nie ma huśtawek ani placu dla dzieci. Wszystkie piętra są zajęte przez ludzi relatywnie młodych, którzy bardziej martwią się o swoje kariery niż zegar biologiczny.

Nie wie jak daleko będą musieli wyjechać, aby znaleźć jakieś huśtawki, ale to nie problem z kierowcą czekając na jedno jego słowo. Zresztą Stiles nie wyjeżdża nawet do góry, po prostu wsiadają do samochodu i kierują się do najbliższego parku.

Isaac przygląda się Stilinskiemu z pewną dozą ciekawości. Są chyba w tym samym wieku, chociaż Derek nie miał kiedy przejrzeć CV ochroniarza. Przepaść wydaje się między nimi natomiast spora. Isaac z pewnością wie, że dobrze skrojony garnitur jest ważny w tej części miasta. Stiles woli koszulki i chociaż Derek widzi go tak po raz trzeci, wydaje mu się to bardziej naturalne dla niego. Na pewno o wiele lepsze do zabawy z dzieckiem niż jego własna marynarka, która tylko z nazwy jest sportowa.

Mała przepycha się jak najbliżej Stilesa, zaczynając mu opowiadać o śnie, który miała w nocy. I Derek jeszcze do niedawna zastanawiałby się dlaczego on nie jest pierwszym, który o tym słyszy. To jednak nie ma znaczenia. Stiles jest permanetnym elementem ich życia nie z przymusu, ale wyboru. I trochę jest mu lżej na samą myśl. Nie wie nawet dlaczego z tym tak walczył wcześniej. Chłopak jest serdeczny i energiczny. Ma w sobie jakiś dziwny pierwiastek dobra, w który Derek nie chciał początkowo uwierzyć. Dowody jednak przemawiały same za siebie i trudno mu się przed tym dłużej bronić.

Stiles jest dziwny – dochodzi w końcu do niego dlaczego od początku tak sądził.

\- Lubisz huśtawki? – pyta Stilinski, takim tonem, jakby właśnie omawiali pokój na świecie.

\- Tak! W Teksasie mieliśmy dużo huśtawek – mówi Erica i Derek nie może nie nadstawiać uszu.

Mała prawie nie wspomina o domu dziecka. Nie ma pojęcia czy to dobrze, czy to źle. Nie wie nawet czy to ważne i szybko przestaje się nad tym zastanawiać, bo jego kierowca parkuje na wolnym miejscu.

\- Jedną chwilę – rzuca Isaac, zanim wysiada pierwszy.

Ochroniarz rozgląda się na boki, a potem spogląda na zegarek, jakby chciał ocenić maksymalne natężenie ruchu w tym miejscu. Stiles wydaje się mocno zaskoczony i kiedy patrzy na Dereka, do niego dociera, że jego tragiczne umiejętności społeczne znowu dały o sobie znać.

\- Ochroniarz. Będzie wam towarzyszył od tej pory – wyjaśnia krótko. – Jeśli będziesz chciał coś zaplanować, poinformuj go – dodaje, bo nie wie, co jeszcze powiedzieć.

Isaac zresztą otwiera dla nich drzwi, nadal rozglądając się wokół. Stiles bierze za rękę Ericę, a Derek chyba po raz pierwszy nie czuje się, jakby w czymś przeszkadzał, bo druga dłoń małej splata się wraz z jego własną. Nie ma pojęcia co to za park, ale to nie jest specjalnie ważne, bo kierują się tam, gdzie większość dzieci z rodzicami. Śmiechy stają się coraz głośniejsze aż dochodzą do niewielkiego ogrodzonego niskim płotkiem terenu. Trawnik wokół i tak jest wydeptany, ale jak na Nowy Jork, to doskonale ciche miejsce. Przynajmniej nie słychać szumu samochodów.

\- Mogę? – pyta Erica, spoglądając na niego jakoś dziwnie niewinnie, zanim zabiera swoją małą rączkę i wyrywa się do przodu.

Derek nie ma pojęcia czy nie powinien za nią pobiec, ale Stiles zatrzymuje się, zaplatając dłonie na piersi, kiedy obserwuje jej bieg. Celem są huśtawki, co nie powinno go dziwić, ale wciąż wokół znajduje się tak wiele osób, że nie może czuć się komfortowo. Isaac staje przy drugim wyjściu z placu zabaw, co pewnie jest jakimś środkiem zaradczym, odkąd oni obstawiają tą stronę. Derek niespecjalnie czuje się jednak bezpiecznie.

I dochodzi do niego, że nie tylko Erica jest pierwszy raz na zewnątrz. Nie był w parku od lat. Jego twarz była na pierwszych stronach gazet tak długo, że zapamiętano ją doskonale. Czasami nadal pojawia się w czasopismach, ale to przede wszystkim branżowe magazyny. I nawet wtedy stara się nie udzielać wywiadów.

Jest jednak nadal rozpoznawany, bo widzi zainteresowanie wokół siebie. Ludzie jeszcze nie skojarzyli jego twarzy z nazwiskiem, ale z pewnością zdają sobie sprawę, że skądś go znają. Na szczęście szum medialny obecnie jest tak wielki, że ma jeszcze drobną szansę.

\- To zawsze tak wygląda? – pyta nagle Stiles.

Derek unosi brew, czekając na uściślenie.

\- Ci ludzie – rzuca chłopak, patrząc wokół.

Derek zbija usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Nie chciałem… - zaczyna Stiles niemal od razu, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba przekracza jakąś niepisaną granice.

Derek uznałby to za następstwo uderzenia w głowę, ale Stilinski jest dzisiaj bez bandaża. I jakoś nie sądzi, że chłopak ukrywa w tych wąskich dżinsach pudełko z pastylkami na ból głowy. Zna też Stilesa na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że to jego normalny sposób komunikowania się ze światem. Chłopak ciągle brnie do przodu, chociaż bardziej przez sam fakt, że nie myśli o konsekwencji swoich słów.

Ktoś robi im zdjęcie z oddali i Derek stara się tego nie zauważać. Stiles spina się jednak i patrzy na niego z pewną obawą.

\- Erica – zaczyna Stilinski.

\- Dział PR zajmuje się tym – informuje go spokojnie. – Moje dziecko nie jest już tajemnicą. Nie było też dobrze strzeżoną tajemnicą, skoro ktoś próbował ją porwać – mówi cicho.

Zrozumienie na twarzy Stilesa jest jedynym czego potrzebuje.

\- I tak jest zawsze – dodaje, bo to dopiero kilka minut, a już jest zmęczony.

\- To musi być męczące – stwierdza Stiles i to nie jest tylko grzeczność.

\- Nie wychodzę za często – przyznaje, chociaż Stilinski musi wiedzieć już, że jego życie obraca się wokół mieszkania i gabinetu.

Nie wychodzi nawet za często na spotkania. Większość petentów pojawia się u niego w biurze, licząc na spotkania z Boydem.

Stiles przez chwilę nic nie mówi i nie patrzy na niego. Derek jednak i tak czuje się rozbierany na części pierwsze przez niego. Słowa byłbyby lepsze. Przynajmniej wiedziałby o czym myśli chłopak. Pytanie o to jest zbyt intymne i ujawniłoby, że cokolwiek go interesuje to, co się dzieje w głowie Stilinskiego. Już teraz nie wie jak mają wyglądać ich relacje i ulżyłoby mu, gdyby mogli to z góry określić, a potem tego pilnować. Wątpi jednak czy coś podobnego jest możliwe w przypadku Stilesa.

ooo

Zainteresowanie, którym są otaczani, jest nieprzyjemne. Nikt nie podchodzi, bo pewnie ludzi odstrasza postawa Dereka. Stiles zaczyna rozumieć dlaczego Hale w ogóle przeważnie wydaje się tak spięty. Gdyby na niego patrzono w ten sposób, pewnie sam wyrobiłby sobie jakieś mechanizmu obronne. Nie do końca wie czy Derek przyciąga uwagę ze względu na swoją pozycję czy sprawę ze śmiercią rodziny, ale tak czy siak to cholernie nie na miejscu. I wie, że przez tych ludzi nie spędzą tutaj zbyt wiele czasu. Jak długo można wytrzymać szepty za plecami?

Erica rozmawia z jakimiś dziećmi w piaskownicy i może powinni kupić jakieś grabki i wiaderko, ale kompletnie o tym nie pomyślał wcześniej. Pomysł z placem zabaw przyszedł mu do głowy, kiedy dostrzegł jaka jest świetna pogoda. W Beacon Hills nigdy nie spędzali czasu zamknięci w czterech ścianach z ojcem. Ich całodzienne weekendowe wyprawy to najlepsze wspomnienia jakie ma z dzieciństwa. Ma ochotę spytać Dereka o to, co ludzie robią z dziećmi w Nowym Jorku, ale boi się trochę odpowiedzi.

Słyszał historie o wychowaniu przez nianie i guwernantki, ponieważ rodzice byli zbyt zajęci przez całe życie. Derek wspominał, że jego matka piekła ciastka, ale ryzyko, że znowu wpycha nos w nie swoje sprawy jest zbyt wielkie. Wie, że ludzie z zasady wolą wspominać te dobre rzeczy, a za wścibstwo uznają tylko, kiedy ktoś trafia w dziesiątkę. Dlatego nigdy nie pyta o Kate Argent. I nie wydaje mu się, aby kiedykolwiek miał odwagę zapytać.

Nie przypomina sobie, aby Derek mówił o niej po imieniu. I nie dziwi go to zbytnio. Temat jednak wróci, kiedy Erica dorośnie i on już tego Derekowi nie zazdrości.

Szepty za nimi stają się głośniejsze i ludzie nawet nie udają już, że nie robią zdjęć.

\- Może powinniśmy wrócić? – proponuje.

Derek spogląda na niego, jakby nie miał pojęcia nawet skąd się to wzięło. Może Hale powinien zatrudnić kolejnego ochroniarza, który tym razem dbałby o jego bezpieczeństwo, tak dla odmiany. Stiles jest trochę zaskoczony, że Derek dawał sobie radę sam do tej pory. Chociaż z drugiej strony Hale pokonywał jedną krótką trasę z własnego domu do firmy i z powrotem. Jest samotnikiem do potęgi, ale ma swoje powody, w które Stiles nie wnika. Trudno mu jednak to ignorować.

Nie wie nawet czy facet spał przez ostatnie dni. Próba porwania Erici musiała się na nim odbić równie mocno, co na małej i jego własnym ojcu. Może przez to, że Hale jest przeważnie tak opanowany, dociera to do niego dopiero teraz. Nie widzi jednak niczego na twarzy Dereka, ani w jego posturze tym bardziej. A przecież stres powinien mieć jakieś ujście.


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles czuje się dziwnie, kiedy wracają do mieszkania Hale'a. Isaac jest jak cień. Nie mówi nic przez cały dzień i Derek chyba jest przyzwyczajony do takich ludzi, bo wydaje się nie zauważać obecności ochroniarza. Stiles jednak pierwszy raz ma kogoś takiego obok siebie i nie wie jak powinien się zachować. Czy powinien traktować go jak powietrze? To trochę mu się nie podoba. Szczególnie, że Erica przygląda się facetowi ciekawie, pewnie też próbując rozgryźć co z nim zrobić.

Derek rozpina marynarkę, kiedy przepuszcza małą przodem. Mają kilka pudełek z cukierni, ale to raczej deser. A przynajmniej Stiles ma nadzieję, że nie zjedzą tego na obiad. Nigdy dotąd nie spędził w mieszkaniu Dereka tak dużo czasu. W sensie razem z Hale'em. Poprzednio starał się zachowywać tak, jakby go nie było, więc może mają coś wspólnego z Isaakiem.

Teraz jednak sytuacja się zmieniła. Erica ciągnie go w stronę skórzanej kanapy, więc pozwala się tam zaprowadzić, bo łatwiej jest pozwolić decydować jej niż czekać na jakiś znak od Hale'a co ma robić. To skrępowanie, które czuł przeważnie przy mężczyźnie wraca na dobre. Zawsze był odrobinę zbyt nerwowy, ale trudno mu się dziwić. Derek już raz go zwolnił w przypływie emocji i trudno o tym zapomnieć.

Erica wrzuca jakiś kanał z bajkami i Stiles zamiera, bo Hale patrzy wprost na niego. Nie wie za bardzo co takiego jest we wzroku mężczyzny, że nie jest w stanie wytrzymać tego spojrzenia. Odwraca jednak głowę w stronę telewizora, udając, że kreskówki naprawdę go interesują.

\- Co chcecie na obiad? – pyta nagle Derek.

\- Zamierza pan wyjść z dzieckiem? – interesuje się Isaac.

Stiles chociaż się nie odwraca, czuje, że Hale sztywnieje.

\- Nie – mówi krótko Hale. – Jesteś mi jednak potrzebny na cały weekend. Na końcu korytarza jest pokój, który możesz zająć – rzuca. – Obiad?

\- Cokolwiek pan zamówi – odpowiada ochroniarz, zanim znika w środku mieszkania.

\- Stiles? – pyta Derek.

Nie bardzo wie na co ma ochotę. Melissa przekarmiła go, chyba próbując poprawić mu humor. Najchętniej zjadłby burgera, ale to nie jest coś odpowiedniego dla dziecka.

\- Cokolwiek pan chce – rzuca.

Derek wzdycha przeciągle.

\- Skarbie, co chcesz na obiad? – pyta Hale.

Erica nie odrywa nawet wzroku od telewizora.

\- Ciastka – odpowiada mała.

Stiles ma się ochotę roześmiać, bo Hale ma taką minę, że trudno się opanować. Najwyraźniej sam nie ma pomysłu. I pewnie to setna decyzja, którą musi podjąć w tym tygodniu. Trochę przerażający jest fakt, że Stiles widział go decydującego o wielomilionowych kontraktach i zwolnieniach pracowników. I nigdy nie wydawał się wahać.

Obiad jednak – podobnie jak dziecko przerasta go. I to jest trochę cudowne, bo istnieje rodzaj ludzi, który sądzi, że cokolwiek zrobi; to jest racja najwyższa. Derek Hale boi się jednak każdej najmniejszej pomyłki i wydaje się kwestionować swoją wiedzę na tematy, które są związane z wychowaniem małej.

\- Słonko, nie możesz zjeść ciastek na obiad – prycha Stiles. – Co zjemy na deser? – pyta i udaje przerażenie.

Erica wydyma usta, jakby faktycznie to był problem.

\- Co powiesz na warzywa? – proponuje i wstaje z kanapy, bo Derek ewidentnie obserwuje go teraz.

ooo

Przebywanie w towarzystwie Stilesa jest dziwnie łatwe. Chłopak wygląda tak prawidłowo w jego mieszkaniu, że coś go ściska w piersi. Erica czuje się nareszcie swobodnie w tej przestrzeni. I może ściany nie wydają się nawet jemu tak chłodne. Może sprawia to fakt, że Stiles uśmiecha się przez cały czas i ma w sobie coś łagodnego, co uspokaja ich wszystkich. Jego na pewno. Wie, że może Stilinskiego spytać o każdy idiotyzm i chłopak go nie wyśmieje. Wie też, że nie jest za to oceniany. W jego środowisku niewiedza oznacza przegraną. Przy Stilesie jednak nie czuje się tak, jakby ktoś polował na jego błąd.

Chyba po raz pierwszy od czasu pożaru, ma wrażenie, że jeśli upadnie, ktoś go podniesie. I nie wie co z tym zrobić.

Stilinski ma w sobie coś. Derek nie umie tego nazwać i to jest frustrujące. Denerwujące jest również to, że Erica wyczuła to w chłopaku wcześniej niż on odkrył. Powinien być przynajmniej odrobinę mądrzejszy od dziecka, które planował wychować.

Widzi jak oczy Stilesa robią się odrobinę większe na widok cen, które podesłała mu jedna z firm cateringowych zajmujących się dostarczaniem jedzenia do jego domu. Zapewne płaci sporo. Spodziewa się tego, bo to Nowy Jork. Jednak jego czas jest jeszcze droższy. Każda godzina urlopu kosztuje jego firmę dobre tysiące. Dlatego zawsze jest w pracy.

\- Może ja coś ugotuje? – proponuje Stiles nagle.

\- A potrafisz? – pyta wprost, ponieważ pieniądze to nie problem.

\- Nie jestem Gordonem Ramsayem, ale radzę sobie – rzuca chłopak.

Derek nie ma pojęcia kim jest ten drugi facet i Stiles patrzy na niego zaskoczony.

\- Gordon Ramsay to brytyjski kucharz. Jest taki program w telewizji… - zaczyna tłumaczyć Stilinski i urywa.

Derek niemal czeka na pytanie czy używa w ogóle tego wielkiego telewizora. Przeważnie ogląda jedynie kanały poświęcone biznesowi. A i to tylko włącza w tle, kiedy pracuje lub ćwiczy. Dopiero Erica zaczęła sprawdzać możliwości jego telewizora i był zaskoczony, że dawała sobie radę ze wszystkimi trzema pilotami. Dzieciaki teraz jednak szybko uczyły się nowych technologii.

\- Więc nie gotuje jak kucharze w pięciogwiazdkowych hotelach, ale kiedy mama umarła, a tata pracował, to ja przejąłem naszą kuchnię – informuje go Stiles.

\- Kucharze są nagradzani gwiazdkami Michelina – poprawia go automatycznie.

Stiles mruga, a potem na jego twarzy pojawia się rumieniec zawstydzenia. Derek prawie żałuje, że w ogóle otworzył usta. Chciał odbudować jakoś kontakt z chłopakiem. Ta cienka nić porozumienia, prawie nieistniejąca relacja, którą i tak zerwał bezsensownym zrywem emocji jednak wydaje się nagle nie do odzyskania. Nie wie nawet czy Stiles nie jest dalej na niego wściekły. Jest pewien, że Stilinski nie opuściłby Erici i to go uspokaja. Jednak przecież to nie ona zawaliła wtedy.

Nie bardzo wie, co zrobić teraz.

Przepraszanie jest chyba jeszcze gorsze od niewiedzy. To przyznanie się do błędu.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co mam w lodówce – przyznaje, ponieważ gosposia robi dla niego zakupy dwa razy w tygodniu.

I kobieta została poinformowana przez Jennifer – jego sekretarkę – że powinna rozszerzyć listę o produkty dla dzieci.

\- To nic – rzuca Stiles. – Zawsze mogę sprawdzić i skoczyć na zakupy. Na pewno znajduje się tutaj jakieś sklep…

Derek ma ochotę westchnąć przeciągle.

\- Isaac! – krzyczy krótko.

Ochroniarz pojawia się w salonie niemal od razu.

\- Weźmiesz od Stilesa listę zakupów. Kierowca będzie czekał przed budynkiem – mówi.

Widzi, że Isaac nie jest zadowolony, ale naprawdę nie ma ochoty na wychodzenie na zewnątrz. Do tej pory zapewne ich zdjęcia zaczynały pokazywać się w internecie. Nie uczestniczył w zbyt wielu wydarzeniach w mieście, omijał bale – nawet te, na których powinien był się pojawić. Nadal jednak wzbudza zainteresowanie i Erica zapewne miała stać się powodem tego, że znowu trafi na pierwsze strony.

Nie chce karmić plotek. A widzi już oczami wyobraźni artykuły o tym jaki papier toaletowy kupuje.

Wysłanie ochroniarza jest łatwiejsze i Isaac musi zdawać sobie sprawę, że faktycznie to ma sens, bo nie komentuje słowem, że powinien zostać razem z nimi w mieszkaniu.

\- Chcesz gotować każdego dnia? – pyta Derek.

Stiles wzrusza ramionami, jakby nie był pewien.

\- Chce pan, abym gotował każdego dnia? – odbija piłeczkę chłopak.

Nie wie. To jest kolejna rzecz, której nie wie. Domowy posiłek pewnie byłby lepszy od zamawiania gotowych potraw, ale to też czas stracony, którego sam nie ma. Nie wie też jak Stiles zamierza przygotowywać jedzenie i pilnować Erici, a to małą miał się zajmować przede wszystkim.

\- Zatrudnię kucharkę – stwierdza, bo to jedyny logiczny ruch.

Stilinski wgapia się w niego przez krótką chwilę, a potem przygryza wnętrze policzka tak mocno, że to musi boleć.

\- Nie gotuję aż tak fatalnie. Jakoś przeżyliśmy z moim ojcem kilka lat – rzuca chłopak.

Wydaje się urażony. A przynajmniej tak to odczytuje Derek.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Chcę, żebyś zajmował się Ericą. Gotowanie rozproszy cię – wyjaśnia.

I Stiles mruga, jakby to była ta opcja, która nigdy nie przyszła mu do głowy. A potem uśmiecha się lekko, ciepło. Derek jeszcze nie rozszyfrował dotąd tej miny i wątpi, aby mu się to udało. Nie uczą tego na szkoleniach z zarządzania.

\- To jest najmniejszy problem. Będziemy po prostu gotowali oboje. Erica i ja – zaczyna Stiles z entuzjazmem, który zaraża również jego.

I to jest dziwne, ponieważ nigdy nie był podatny na wpływy. Nie oswajał się łatwo z ludźmi nawet przed pożarem. Teraz trudno nazwać jego codzienne kontakty socjalizacją. Nie może jednak nie drgnąć, kiedy cała twarz Stilesa rozświetla się. Zaledwie wczoraj uzgodnili, że Stilinski wraca do pracy, a on już odnosi wrażenie, że jego życie jest lepsze.

Może to jakaś magia. Tylko, że on nie wierzy w nim podobnego. Słyszał jednak o charyzmie i to prawdopodobnie jej wina.

\- Chcesz gotować z Ericą – stwierdza Derek, bo nie wie co o tym myśleć.

\- Nie gotować pełnowymiarowo, ale mogłaby siekać warzywa albo obierać je. Melissa pokazywała jej jak zagnieść ciastka. Powinienem mieć gdzieś przepisy mojej mamy na lody czekoladowe – mówi Stiles coraz szybciej i ewidentnie w jego głowie tworzy się plan. – Moglibyśmy dzisiaj spróbować. Jeśli oczywiście to panu nie będzie przeszkadzało. Wiem, że Erica nie musi gotować…

\- Nie – wchodzi mu w słowo Derek pospiesznie, wiedząc doskonale gdzie to zmierza. – Moja matka nauczyła nas gotować. To… to trochę jak tradycja rodzinna. Po prostu nie mam czasu – wyjaśnia, czując się trochę dziwnie.

\- Musi pan dzisiaj wrócić do pracy? – pyta Stiles i nie ma w jego głosie cienia oskarżenia.

Jednak to w końcu niedziela. Nawet on nie jest tak szalony, żeby w weekend siedzieć w biurze. Zabrał dokumenty do domu.

\- Nie – mówi krótko. – Dzisiaj nie. Może później. Mam kilka umów – wyjaśnia i nie ma pojęcia dlaczego się tłumaczy.

\- Więc co pan powie na to, że ugotujemy coś razem. Coś prostego. Może naleśniki? Erica wybierze owoce, ubije śmietanę – planuje Stiles.

\- Pomogę jej – rzuca Derek.

\- Dokładnie – mówi Stilinski. – A potem popracuje pan, gdy zrobimy fort z poduszek – proponuje.

I to jest genialny pomysł. Jego dłonie wręcz mrowią. Od dawna nie robił niczego produktywnego per se. Rezultaty jego pracy są widoczne dopiero w kontraktach, w liczbach na koncie. Pamiętał jednak ile satysfakcji dawało mu, kiedy ugotował coś lepszego niż Laura. Jego ojciec uwielbiał pracować w drewnie, ale on nie miał do tego talentu. Nie chodziło o kwestie wyobraźni przestrzennej. Po prostu wolał rysunek.

Zdejmuje marynarkę i czuje się trochę jak idiota nawet, kiedy podwija rękawy koszuli. Nie ma fartucha, a jest pewien, że po gotowaniu z dzieckiem jego pralnia wystawi mu taki rachunek, że będzie niemiło zaskoczony. Nie wie nawet gdzie są konieczne im narzędzia. Wie, że mikser powinien się gdzieś znajdować, ale korzystał do tej pory wyłącznie z talerzy i szklanek. I to wszystko zostawało potem spakowane przez gosposię do zmywarki do naczyń. Jego kuchnia jest sterylnie czysta, bo nigdy jej nie używał.

Przypomina sobie mieszkanie Stilesa. Niewielkie, schludne, pełne życia. Po prostu zamieszkałe. Wie, że to nie kwestia koca przerzuconego przez kanapę czy nierówno ułożonych butów przy wejściu. Nie ma pojęcia jak sprawić, aby i jego mieszkanie tętniło życiem, ale trzymanie w nim Stilinskiego jest dobrym początkiem. Powietrze wydaje się wibrować od energii i jest dość zaskoczony, kiedy o wiele później widzi jak Stiles połyka jedną z tych tabletek, którą widział dobę wcześniej w rękach Melissy.

\- Ból głowy? – pyta.

Stiles przykłada palce do czoła i masuje skroń mocno, szybko. A potem bierze głębszy wdech, zanim spogląda ponownie na niego.

\- Przechodzi – rzuca Stilinski.

\- Co lekarz mówił na ten temat? – interesuje się Derek.

\- Powinienem unikać uderzeń w głowę w najbliższym czasie – odpowiada Stiles i wydaje się mówić poważnie.

Jakby cytował swojego lekarza.

\- Potrzebował do tego studiów? – pyta Derek.

Stiles przez chwilę patrzy na niego, jakby nie załapał. A potem prycha, co jest czymś nowym. Derek pierwszy raz słyszy ten dźwięk wydawany przez chłopaka. Dopiero po chwili do niego dociera, że zażartował pierwszy raz od wielu lat.

Nie wie jak to się stało. Stara się tego nie analizować za bardzo, ponieważ przecież każdy ma prawo do żartów. To nie jest coś, co wychodzi poza normę, ale to nie jest coś, co on po prostu robi. Rozmawia z Boydem i nie prowadzi jedynie poważnych konwersacji, ale sarkazm u niego to nowy element.

Przestaje go to martwić niemal natychmiast, gdy dochodzi do niego, że Stiles przechodzi nad tym do porządku dziennego. A potem dociera do niego coś zupełnie innego i chyba jeszcze bardziej przerażającego. Dzisiaj właśnie przeprowadził ze Stilesem całkiem normalną rozmowę, która tylko po części dotyczyła Erici.


	23. Chapter 23

Stiles nie wie jak ma wyglądać teraz dokładnie jego praca. Podejrzewa, że skończył z wprowadzaniem danych, ale to wcale nie powiada mu co dalej. Nie jest pewien nawet czy powinien mieć na sobie jutro garnitur. Ani gdzie i o której się widzą. Kiedy żegnał się z Ericą i Derekiem kilka godzin wcześniej, nie przeszło mu przez myśl, aby spytać. To po prostu był tak miły dzień, że opuścił gardę. Co było dziwne, bo Hale sprawiał, że wszystko w nim się spinało. Uważał bardziej na to co mówi i na to co robi.

Najgorsze jest to, że rzeczy z jego biurka z pracy nadal znajdują się w tekturowym pudle. Nie potrafił się zmusić do tego, aby pójść do kadr samemu. Wysłał ojca jak tchórz. Z drugiej jednak strony nie miał się tam z kim żegnać. A jego głowa nadal bolała czasami.

Tak jak teraz.

Podnosi komórkę, bo w zasadzie nic innego mu nie pozostało. To trochę idiotyczne. Powinien był pamiętać, aby spytać o rzeczy tak oczywiste, ale kiedy był z Ericą, mała pochłaniała całą jego uwagę. Podobnie jak Derek, który chyba powoli zaczynał się z nim oswajać. A przynajmniej nie wyglądał już, jakby nienawidził go z całego serca.

\- Proszę – słyszy w słuchawce i bierze głębszy wdech.

\- Tutaj Stiles, panie Hale – rzuca i natychmiast czuje się jak idiota, bo Derek pewnie o tym wie.

Na ekranach wyświetlają się przecież numery.

\- Chciałem spytać gdzie powinienem jutro być – wyjaśnia szybko i to brzmi idiotycznie nawet w jego uszach. – To znaczy, gdzie zajmuję się Ericą…

\- Muszę wrócić do pracy – wchodzi mu w słowo Derek i Stiles odczuwa cholerną ulgę.

Nie jest w stanie prowadzić inteligentnych konwersacji z tym mężczyzną. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. Może chodzi o sam fakt, że Derek Hale roztacza wokół siebie aurę władzy, która redukuje go. Stiles przeważnie nie miewa problemów z poczuciem własnej wartości. W końcu wytrzymał z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi w pracy przez te parę lat. Derek go jednak nie obraża, a przynajmniej nie specjalnie. Stiles jednak pamięta wzrok tego faceta, kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. I jak bardzo malutki się wtedy czuł.

Trudno to wrażenie zapomnieć, chociaż teraz już wie, że Hale ma więcej niż jedno oblicze.

\- Nie pracujesz już dla Boyda – ciągnie dalej mężczyzna. – Chcę, żebyś skupił się w pełni na Erice.

Stiles doskonale to rozumie. W końcu to faktycznie już ustalili.

Zapada nieprzyjemna cisza i odnosi wrażenie, że powinien coś wtrącić, ale nie ma pojęcia co. Po drugiej stronie słyszy długie, niemal bolesne westchnienie.

\- Nie chcę jej na razie spuszczać z oka – przyznaje Derek tak szczerze, że pewnie musiało go to wiele kosztować.

\- Wiem – mówi Stiles, ponieważ to akurat nie jest zaskakujące.

Sam nie czuł się najlepiej nie wiedząc co z małą po całym zajściu. A nie jest jej ojcem. Jest wynajętą opieką. Zdaje sobie z tego doskonale sprawę, ale jego własny ojciec ma rację – zżył się z tą dwójką. Nie jestem pewien czy to dobre.

\- Chciałbym, żebyśmy wrócili do starej rutyny, gdzie siedzicie w moim gabinecie. Wiem, że to nie może potrwać wieczność – wzdycha Derek. – Po prostu na razie.

\- Powinna wiedzieć, że jest pan przy niej – odgaduje w lot Stiles.

\- Tak. Szukałem zajęć z rysunku – dodaje Hale. – We środę moglibyśmy sprawdzić kilka szkół. Poinformuję Isaaca o waszym planie. Potem będziesz musiał to organizować sam…

\- Mogę rozpisać panu gdzie będziemy i o której – wchodzi mu w słowo, bo nie może się powstrzymać. – Coś podobnego robiłem podczas praktyk w szkole. Mógłbym też Ericę powoli wprowadzać do zajęć, które miałaby, gdyby zaczęła ten rok.

\- To jest bardzo dobry pomysł – mówi Hale i Stiles słyszy coś na kształt entuzjazmu w jego głosie.

A to z kolei sprawia, że i jemu humor się poprawia.

\- Możemy przedyskutować zajęcia – ciągnie dalej Stiles. – Jeśli myślał pan o zajęciach sportowych albo tanecznych…

\- Erica czasem zaczyna śpiewać, kiedy zaczynają się te piosenki dla dzieci w telewizji – zaczyna Hale.

\- Tak? – dziwi się Stiles, bo jemu to akurat umknęło. – Jest dobra? – pyta wprost.

Słyszy coś, co brzmi całkiem jak prychnięcie, co nie jest do końca możliwe, bo Derek Hale nie prycha.

\- Nie – odpowiada krótko mężczyzna.

I pojawia się kolejne prychnięcie.

\- No cóż. To może lepiej zostańmy przy rysunku – proponuje Stiles.

\- Tak będzie najbezpieczniej – przyznaje Hale. – W mojej rodzinie jesteśmy antytalentami muzycznymi. Nie pokładałem w tym wielkich nadziei – dodaje.

Stiles ma ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- Kiedyś postanowiłem zostać sławnym perkusistą – wyznaje.

\- I jak to się skończyło? – pyta ciekawie Derek.

\- Mój ojciec dostał wezwanie w środku nocy, że ktoś pod naszym adresem zakłóca nocną ciszę. Był prawie pewien, że urządziłem imprezę. A tak naprawdę ćwiczyliśmy z moją koleżanką. Ja grałem, a ona śpiewała. Cudem nasze szyby nadal były w oknach – mówi i nie może nie zaśmiać się krótko na samo wspomnienie. – Jestem pewien, że wszystkie psy w okolicy wyły na dźwięk głosu Lydii – przyznaje. – Co nie jest ważne, bo nie dostała się na MIT na stypendium muzycznym.

Jest niemal pewien, że słyszy przytłumiony śmiech, ale to mogą być halucynacje. W końcu nie bardzo wyobraża sobie jak wygląda twarz Hale'a, kiedy ten nie jest zestresowany. I co gorsze, nagle dochodzi do niego, że rozmawia z Derekiem, jakby byli dobrymi znajomymi. I pewnie nie powinien był w ogóle zaczynać nazywać Hale'a jego imieniem w swojej własnej głowie. To od niej zaczynały się w końcu wszystkie kłopoty.

To trudne jednak pamiętać, że powinien się pilnować, kiedy ma do czynienia z najlepszym słuchaczem we wszechświecie.

\- Uhm – wyrywa mu się. – W zasadzie panie Hale chciałem spytać czy jutro mam przyjść w garniturze – mówi wprost, bo sam do tego na pewno nie dojdzie.

Zapewne istnieją styliści w tym mieście, ale jego na nich nie stać. I nie chciałby zobaczyć miny kogoś tak obznajomionego z miastem, kiedy spytałby jak powinna wyglądać idealna opieka dla dziecka prezesa jednej z większych firm w mieście. To pewnie wylądowałoby na pierwszych stronach gazet.

\- W garniturze? – powtarza za nim Derek i wydaje się trochę zaskoczony. – Nie. Nie pracujesz dla Boyda – przypomina mu. – Nie obowiązuje cię żaden dress code firmy.

Stiles wzdycha ciężko, bo to nadal nie jest odpowiedź na jego pytanie. On po prostu nie wie w czym ma się pokazać.

\- W pana gabinecie bywają goście… - zaczyna ostrożnie.

\- Zajmujesz się opieką nad moim dzieckiem. Erica nie będzie chodziła w białych koszulach i wyprasowanych spódniczkach, jeśli są niewygodne. Ma się bawić – mówi Hale i brzmi to tak, jakby wydawał rozkaz.

Stiles mimowolnie się prostuje, bo ten ton Dereka doskonale zna. To głos, którego Hale używa podczas tych nielicznych przemówień do pracowników. Firma przeżywała kryzys po tym jak w tragicznych okolicznościach stracono poprzedniego prezesa – ojca Dereka. Wszyscy jednak uwierzyli następcy, że to tylko tymczasowe trudności właśnie dlatego, że Hale doskonale przemawia.

Stiles osobiście sądzi, że to trochę straszne. Nie wyobraża sobie odpowiedzialności, która spoczywa na tych barkach. I im dłużej przygląda się facetowi, tym bardziej dochodzi do niego, że Derek nie jest wcale wiele starszy od niego.

ooo

Nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem rozmawiał ze Stilesem ponad godzinę. Telefon jest to coś, czego używa każdego dnia. Jego konwersacje jednak nie trwają dłużej niż kilka minut. Dochodzi do niego, że to kolejna odskocznia od normy dopiero, kiedy orientuje się, że ma osiem nieodebranych połączeń od Boyda. Jak to przegapił – nie ma pojęcia. Jest jednak tak odprężony, że samo to uczucie sprawia, że się mimowolnie spina.

\- Boyd – rzuca krótko na powitanie.

\- Rozmawiałeś z Tokio? – pyta mężczyzna i wydaje się lekko zaskoczony.

\- Nie. A co jest nie tak z Tokio? – martwi się niemal natychmiast.

\- Nic. Załatwiłem wszystko – odpowiada Boyd.

Derek słyszy niewypowiedziane pytanie 'to z kim rozmawiałeś'. Tylko Japończycy z ich tradycjami rozmów wymuszają na nim długi kontakt telefoniczny. Derek tego nienawidzi, ale czasami musi zagrać według cudzych zasad.

\- Rozmawiałem ze Stilesem – przyznaje w końcu, bo Boyd uparcie milczy.

I jego przyjaciel nadal nie mówi ani słowa, co jest irytujące. Derek nie chce się czuć winny, że zamienił z kimś dwa słowa. Stiles ma opiekować się jego dzieckiem. Muszą rozmawiać. Nawet, jeśli to nie do końca jest wymiana zdań zgodna z protokołem. Derek zresztą nie wiedziałby jak powinna wyglądać taka rozmowa. Erica to jego jedyne dziecko. Nie zatrudnił innej opiekunki, chociaż to nie jest prawda. Było przecież kilka, ale one do niego nie mówiły. Nie wyrażały swojego zaniepokojenia Ericą. Zainteresowania również. Może dlatego od samego początku wiedział, że coś jest z nimi nie tak.

To też trochę idiotyczne wymagać od obcych ludzi angażowania się. Interesować się dzieckiem powinna rodzina. I Derek naprawdę chce poświęcać jej każdą minutę swojego czasu, ale nie może. Na tym polega cholerna dorosłość. Erica nie ma też matki. I Derek wątpi, aby miała jakąś mieć. Musiałby się zacząć interesować ludźmi, a ani tego nie chce, ani tego nie widzi. Nie wątpi też, że jako kawaler z dzieckiem nie jest też zbyt wysoko na rynku singli. Podejrzewa, że pieniądze plasują go i tak dość wysoko. I jednocześnie wie, że to największy problem.

Ktoś zainteresowany pieniędzmi, nie będzie interesował się Ericą.

\- Moja córka fałszuje, kiedy śpiewa – informuje Boyda.

Nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy nie otrzymuje żadnej odpowiedzi od razu.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – pyta jego przyjaciel.

\- Nie wiem – przyznaje i wzdycha. – Nie wiem czy się dobrze czułem od czasu pożaru, ale czuję się lepiej – dodaje.

Zaskoczenie promieniuje od Boyda nawet przez słuchawkę. Może jego przyjaciel sądzi, że Derek właśnie przechodzi długo wyczekiwane załamanie nerwowe. Możliwe, że tak faktycznie jest. Sądził, że Kate go złamała. Na pewno zmieniła jego życie w sposób niewyobrażalny żadną ludzką miarą. Nie sądził, że się z tego podniesie, ale praca zmuszała go do funkcjonowania. To ona go uratowała. I to praca teraz go niszczy.

Nie wątpi, że Boyd to rozumie. I może widział to przez cały ten czas.

\- Nie powinieneś jej zapisywać na zajęcia ze śpiewu – mówi mężczyzna nagle. – Będzie jej przykro – dodaje.

\- Tak samo myśli Stiles – informuje go. – Myślimy o rysunku.

\- Mówiłeś, że jest świetna w tym, chociaż nie pojmuję o co chodzi. Dla mnie to nadal krzywe kreski – tłumaczy Boyd.

\- Chodzi o proporcje – wyjaśnia Derek. – Jest w tym dobra. Widzi to. Kobiety przeważnie mają słabiej rozwiniętą wyobraźnię przestrzenną. Dlatego to my mamy wyczucie kierunku. Laura tego nienawidziła. Zawsze gubiła się w lesie – ciągnie. – Erica znajdzie się wszędzie, gdzie będzie chciała.

Nie wie nawet dlaczego to powiedział. I jest nagradzany tą pełną skrępowania ciszą, której nienawidzi. Dlatego nie mówi o rodzinie. Nigdy. Nikt nie wie jak na to reagować. Chociaż to też nie jest całkiem prawda. Erica chce słuchać. Stiles nie zabrania mu mówić, a w zamian dzieli się wspomnieniami z własnego dzieciństwa. Taka wymiana jest uczciwa. Nie liczy jednak na coś podobnego ze strony Boyda. Nie wie czy to nie oznacza czasem, że Stiles stał się nagle jego przyjacielem. Chociaż to nie jest możliwe. Znają się zbyt krótko.

Nie wie czym jest Stiles. Chłopak jest dziki i dziwny.

\- Masz jakąś sprawę do mnie? – rzuca pospiesznie.

\- Chciałem się upewnić czy na pewno będziesz jutro w pracy. Ten tydzień był ciężki – mówi Boyd.

\- Mam umówione spotkania – informuje go. – Nie możemy stracić kolejnego dnia.

\- Wiem – rzuca Boyd. – Nie musisz jednak robić niczego sam. Nie wiem czy nie byłoby rozsądniej, abyś się wycofał na trochę. Kiedy Tran chce, abyś wydał oświadczenie?

\- Tran chce zrobić przeciek do prasy o tym, że próbowano porwać Ericę, aby to przekuć na coś dla nas – wyznaje, bo ten pomysł mu się nie podoba.

Nie wie jednak co innego zrobić z faktem, że celowano w niego za pomocą córki. A ta firma to on. Nie mogą pozwolić na to, aby akcje ponownie spadły. To nie jest czas, aby być tak nieostrożnym. A jednocześnie – po prostu nie chce o tym mówić. Ten strach nadal nie minął. I wie, że Stiles czuje podobnie. W końcu widział jak chłopak rozglądał się wokół placu zabaw, gdy byli w parku.

\- To rozsądne – stwierdza Boyd.

Idealne zagranie, aby podbudować wizerunek firmy. Może nawet on sam na tym zyska. Tran jest świetna. Może dlatego trochę jej nie lubi. Zastanawia się nad tym jak to się odbije na Erice. Jak wiele z tego zrozumie. Nie oglądają wiadomości, ale mała nie będzie zawsze odcięta od mediów. W końcu pójdzie do szkoły i wmiesza się pomiędzy dzieci osób, które czasami są jego wrogami. Nie chce zastanawiać się nad tym, co będą jej mówić, kiedy on nie będzie mógł jej ochronić.

Wie, że nie dostanie tych odpowiedzi od Boyda. Jest jednak trochę późno, aby dzwonić z powrotem do Stilesa.


End file.
